Beautiful Runner
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Caroline meets Klaus in 1922 when he turned her, he was warned of the burden he'd placed on her. 10 years later Caroline had ran and she continued to run with her new friend Damon Salvatore. Damon becomes a brother she never had, helping her run and covering her tracks, until they reach Mystic Falls and her past catches up with her..
1. 1922

***The title for this story is temporary***

**I don't own the characters just the stroyline**

**It's my first attempt at Vampire Diaries but i couldn't resist Klaroline**

* * *

Chicago 1920's

Caroline Forbes was the only daughter of Detective William Forbes and his wife Elizabeth Forbes, Once she became a teenager around the age of fifteen she was told she was to marry Mayor Robert Lockwood and Sheila Lockwood's Son Thomas. Caroline was a free spirit with no intentions of marrying to please her parent's, She would allow Thomas to court her but the moment he asked for her hand in marriage she'd refuse him.

Caroline was getting ready for a night out with her friend's Gloria's was one of the most popular places to be it was elegant yet had a class of it's own, Caroline and her best friends Florence 'Flo' as she'd called her since they where children and Annie both girls where raised by their gran Margret Hyde.

Caroline slipped into her blue dress as it clung to her body she gently pulled the bottom so it looked a little longer warily hoping her parent's wouldn't notice. She had her hair in loose curls and minimal make up but her lips where a deep red to make them stand out.

She slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse from her bed trying to creep down the stairs but as she began to open the door her father opened the living room door and cleared his throat "Where do you think your going?" He asked with his arms folded against his chest, Caroline smiled sweetly "Flo, Annie and I have been invited to a party for an old school friend. She's expecting us" Bill watched his daughters glowing eyes as she smiled brightly wanting so badly to bloke her from the horrors of the Chicago nightlife, Of late there was a monster roaming their town. The Ripper he'd been named by the press and by the prescient, Bill had found a fair few victims himself all with puncture wounds in their wrists or necks, sometimes he'd even find them torn limb from limb.

He saw her hopeful face and knew he'd have to give in because if he didn't she'd pout and would refuse to speak to him, He was a soft touch when it came to his precious daughter. "Can I go please Daddy?" She asked sweetly practically begging him to give her a chance "Yes you can go but be careful, If anything happens if you have any trouble you contact the prescient. Roger is working tonight get him to give you a ride home" Caroline's smile grew as she threw her arms around her father "Thank you daddy" she said before kissing his cheek. She opened the door and ran outside to meet Flo and Annie who were sitting in Annie's car waiting.

The club was full of people swaying to the music as Gloria's voice filled the room, Caroline, Flo and Annie walked towards the bar to order their drinks when a handsome man medium build with a cute smile spoke up "I'll get these Ladies" Caroline was about to protest but Flo held her hand up to hush her "We'll have a bottle of champagne" He called to the bartender. Caroline stared at him dumbfounded "Really we can buy our own drinks" He smiled at her before turning to the bartender "Send it over to our table with four glasses" the bartender nodded as he began to place the champagne on a tray, The strange man held his hand out to Flo who eagerly took it and pulled her toward the tables at the back of the room.

They noticed the table already had glasses with champagne already set on the table but her stood there for them to take a seat but Caroline stood with her arms crossed against her chest "I'm not sitting down with a strange man who hasn't even had the decency to tell me his name" He chuckled lightly holding his hand out "I am Stefan and who might you be?" Caroline placed her hand in his as he lifted it towards his lips only making eye contact with her "I am Caroline" "It's a pleasure to meet you Caroline" she took a seat inside the booth with her friends before Stefan took a seat beside Flo. Once they were seated a waiter walked towards them placing the champagne and flute glasses on the table, Caroline smiled politely as Stefan opened the bottle and poured the liquid into each glass.

Caroline noted the glasses and empty bottle already on the table "You already have company?" She pointed towards the glasses, Stefan pointed towards the dance floor "The man in the white jacket dancing with the girl in the white dress, They are also seated here" Caroline looked at him dancing beautifully holding the blond beauty close but not close enough for it to be intimate "His relative? A sister maybe?" She tore her eyes away from them looking at Stefan as she raised her glass to her lips taking a mouthful of the cool liquid and letting it refresh her throat. "How could you tell it was his sister?" Annie grinned "Caroline is very perceptive, she get it from her Daddy. He's a police detective. The best in the city" Caroline frowned "Thanks Annie, He had no need to know about my Father" Stefan watched her curiously as she took another mouthful of her champagne before placing it on the table.

The conversation between the four of them continued to flow as she watched Stefan whisper in Flo's ear, She watched as he kissed her neck and gently touched her hand, Caroline didn't want to invade but something felt strange about him. She was brought out of her trance when a body sat beside her and filled one of the used glasses with champagne, "Stefan, Rebekah is waiting for that dance you promised her when you got back" The person beside her said looking across the table. "Please excuse me Ladies" Stefan said as he rose from the table and walked towards the women in white Rebekah she guessed.

"Hello Ladies" he spoke as he grabbed the hand of a female that walked past "Klaus, So nice to see you again" she smiled at him as he kissed her hand. Caroline felt frustrated, she just wanted a drink and a dance and spend time with her friends not to be palmed off by each of these men. "It's lovely to meet you and Stefan but really we came here to dance, drink a little and have fun" She turned to look at him. "So if you don't mind please excuse us" she said as she looked at her friends edging them to move "Why don't you go get yourself a drink love" he said handing her some money as he stood up reaching out for her hand "I don't need your money sir and I am not your love" Flo and Annie winced at Caroline's mouth she could be so self-righteous when she wanted to be "Caroline, do you have to?" Flo said reaching out to grab her hand, Caroline turned to her friends glaring at them "Well, I am going to the rest room are you coming?" Annie stood to get up but Klaus raised his hand "It's ok Ladies I won't bite, I'm sure they will be fine here" He grinned at Caroline, she became frustrated and huffed as she walked towards the rest room.

Klaus sat beside Flo looking at both her and Annie as he compelled them "You will not scream, You will sit quietly then when I am finished you will leave" They both nodded Klaus lifted Flo's wrist to his mouth and sunk his fangs into it drinking her warm blood, letting it sooth the painful thirst once he was finished he ripped his own wrist and fed her some of his own blood, Looking at them both he spoke "You can both leave, You won't remember what just happened you will tell Caroline you had a call and needed to leave Goodnight Ladies" With that he stood up to let the women make their exit from the club.

Caroline returned to the table to see both Flo and Annie had disappeared "Where are my friends?" She asked as she stood in front of Klaus, He smirked at her as he stood up "They had a phone call, Said it was important. Care to dance Love" He reached out his hand, She placed her purse on the chair and let out a sigh as she placed her hand inside his hand letting him lead her to the dance floor.

They swayed to the music as it slowed down, Klaus had on hand around her waist gently on her back as the other held her own hand, He other hand rested on his shoulder trying not to get to close, She didn't want people to think that she was a local tart. She returned Klaus's gaze as he watched her intently something about his stare made her feel beautiful yet uneasy, She felt he was hiding something. The song ended and another began to play but Caroline pulled away "I have to go" she said as she turned away. Klaus watched her as she began to walk but realised he couldn't let her go not on her own.

"Let me walk you" He replied as he caught up with her, Caroline kept walking until she reached their table "I'm quite capable of walking myself thank you" she said looking at him. Klaus looked into her eyes as he compelled her "You will let me walk you home" he let the connection go but she laughed lightly "I don't need an escort. If I have a problem I'll call one of my father's colleagues" vervain? He thought as he let her go. Klaus turned to see his sister and Stefan both walk towards him, Stefan kept looking at the door edging to get out and feed, to hunt. Klaus noticed this and looked at him "You will forget we ever met. You will leave any women with the name Caroline alone. If you dare drink from her veins I will rip your heart out" with that Klaus grabbed Rebekah's arm and ran from the club before anybody could see.

Rebekah raged at him "Nik, Why did you do that. I loved him" Klaus looked at his sister and felt nothing but pity for her. "You are my sister Rebekah, You will stay loyal to me" He growled angrily in her face. She didn't see it coming until she felt it pierce her chest, she fell towards him as her skin began to turn grey "I'm sorry Sweet Sister. I hope you understand" Gloria opened the back door letting Klaus bring Rebekah's desiccated body inside. The walked down to the cellar and stood beside the open empty coffin as Klaus placed Rebekah inside gently moving a piece of her hair from her eyes. Gloria began to chant as the coffin disappeared "Thank you once again Gloria" She merely nodded as he turned to walk away "She is special that girl Klaus, Be careful with her" The girl who could reject his compulsion. _Caroline_.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Revelation

**So I've updated this story and i felt that i couldn't really get a lot of the story in 1922 so I've decided i will spread it out and use different years of significance to Caroline. I'll probably move straight to present day after another 1 or 2 chapters. **

* * *

The following weeks Caroline had started courting Thomas on her mother's insistence, He would take her to fancy restaurants and long walks in the parks but she knew even though it was a forced decision she couldn't help but laugh at the things he would say or the jokes he attempted to tell. If she was honest she became to enjoy his company. Her father had been so busy lately there had been a rise in female deaths meaning the ripper was still in action, she was told she could no longer go out over the evening which meant she no longer had the chance to go to Gloria's, She missed the dancing but she knew her father was doing it to keep her safe.

Caroline was getting ready for another evening with Thomas when there was a knock at the front door, she opened the door lightly trying to not make a sound, hearing a woman's sobs she sat at the top of her stairs looking to see who it was, She noticed the brunette hair and how her mother held the young women and listened intently as she spoke through her tears "I can't believe it. She was only seventeen" the color drained from Caroline's face as she stood rushing down the stairs "What happened Annie?" Annie looked up from Elizabeth's arms at her closest friend, she ran into her arms "The…Rip.. Ripper murdered Flo" Caroline stumbled "Your wrong, Daddy would have told me" She felt her eyes begin to fill with tears as she collapsed on the step letting go of Annie, Raising her hands to her face as she sobbed into them.

She didn't care that her make up was ruined she didn't feel like going on her date tonight she felt like she needed to find her own answers. She quickly wiped her tears from her eyes and looked at her mother "I'm sorry, I have to get out of here please send my apology to Thomas" Elizabeth reached for Caroline's arm "Caroline please don't go out there it isn't safe Darling" Caroline pulled her arm free from her mother's hand "I love you Mom" Caroline ran as fast as she could leaving a shocked Annie and Mother to watch her run away blocking out the pain.

Caroline finally stopped running, she didn't know how long she'd been running or where she was, looking around at her surroundings she noticed she was in the middle of town outside Gloria's. She wiped her eye's and neatened her dress and hair before walking inside. Once she stepped inside the club she saw people smiling and laughing happily enjoying themselves but she was hollow and angry she wanted to forget, she wanted to abandon her memories of her best friend then the image of what the ripper must have done to her beautiful body. Had he been gentle or did he rip her apart like his other victims? Had she known him? Had he been remorseful? All the questions she wanted to ask the murderous monster that had taken her best friend from her.

She wasn't looking for anything in particular but she strolled towards the bar needing a drink, as she took a stool at the bar she'd noticed him sitting at a table with a selection of beautiful women, She ordered a drink telling the bar tender to put it on Klaus's bar tab because she had no money on her.

She held her bottle of white wine and strolled towards him taking a mouthful every few steps trying to block out the pain.

Klaus's company had become boring over the past two weeks, every time he bit into one of their necks as he compelled the other's to watch he would see her bright blue eyes and beautiful smile and wish he'd followed her home that night. He lifted his head for a moment to check he didn't have any unwanted attention when he spotted her, She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes, her face was tear stained. He suddenly felt the urge to comfort her. She walked towards his table and stopped at the end looking at the women seated beside him until she looked into his eyes "I brought this on you tab, hope you don't mind" She spoke raising the bottle of wine to her lips. "Excuse me ladies" He said as he stood up to face Caroline.

He looked her up and down and noticed she had no footwear "Caroline where are your shoes?" he asked concerned, She looked down at her feet "Looks like I forgot them" she laughed loudly until her laughter turned into tearful sobbing. Klaus reached out placing his hand on her shoulder as his other reached her face gently brushing away the tears that flowed like rivers from her eyes "What's wrong Caroline?" Klaus asked concerned. "Flo. The Ripper killed her" Klaus's head began to process things, Stefan had killed Caroline's friend from their night at the bar. He suddenly felt angry at him for causing her this pain she didn't deserve. "I'm sorry Sweetheart" he replied as he pulled her into him wrapping his arms around her softly. Klaus noticed the eye's of on lookers watching them intently "Come on, Too many prying eyes here" he whispered as he pulled her towards the doors.

Klaus looked at Caroline's feet again shaking his head, He lifted her up swiftly and walked down the alley with her, He placed her on a shop's back door steps so she was off her feet "You should have remembered your shoes" He said pointing towards her feet. "I was so busy processing what happened to care" Klaus sat beside her wrapping his jacket around her "Why did you come and find me?" He asked curiously. She didn't know why she ended up there or why she wanted to see Klaus but she knew he was the only person she could talk too. "I want the pain to go away" Klaus looked confused, Had she discovered his secret "How can I help?" He asked worriedly, "Your lonely, I feel it. You want a family" She left Klaus stunned "How?" he asked curiously, Caroline laughed lightly "I have great intuition. I feel a darkness around you" Klaus stood angrily "Who are you?" Caroline stood quickly unaware of the glass shards by her foot, she looked down at her foot as the blood trickled "Oh no" she said dropping back down lifting her bleeding foot up to examine the damage, Klaus could smell the sweet scent of her blood causing his throat to tighten and his eyes to turn red. He backed away against the other wall, in all his years of being a vampire he never once turned away from blood but this was different, She was different.

"Do you have something I could cover this with?" Caroline asked looking towards him, She noticed him backed away "Not like blood, I get it" Klaus sped towards her "No quite the opposite actually" without warning Klaus lunged at her, his teeth clenching onto the pulse under the skin on her neck. Caroline let out a loud scream but Klaus grasped her hip tightly towards him and placed his free hand over her mouth. Klaus didn't anticipate on Gloria finding him. She used her magic to weaken Klaus, his grip on Caroline loosened dropping her nearly lifeless body to the floor in front of him.

He tumbled to his knees gripping his head as Gloria continued her torture "I warned you she was special Klaus" Klaus glared up at Gloria as she stopped the pain in his mind "Fed her your blood" Klaus nodded ripping into his wrist and placing it at Caroline's mouth forcing her to swallow it. He smirked at Gloria before snapping Caroline's neck "What have you done?" Gloria yelled as she ran towards Caroline. Klaus stood wiping the blood from his lips "I'm taking her with me" Gloria glared at him "You are out of your mind Klaus" Klaus laughed wickedly "No Gloria, I'm in my right mind, Her parent's will think she's ran away" Gloria shock her head "I hope you know what your dealing with" Gloria walked back into the club back door leaving Klaus with a dead Caroline.

* * *

Twenty years later 1943

Caroline had ran away from Klaus, she'd stayed loyal to him for Twenty years, she felt the pain of all his victims, she'd look into their eyes and could picture their loved one's, She remembered the smell of blood making her sick. "I can't do this Damon" she said looking at her Raven haired friend "Come on Blondie, It's just a little blood" Caroline growled pushing past him "You don't understand, I can't feed on Human's" Damon followed behind Caroline as she went to visit her next patient "Look Damon I'm working, go feed on the enemy" Damon laughed "Oh, I will and hopefully my next victim will be that Hitler guy. I'd love to eat him" Caroline smacked him over the back of the neck with her clipboard "Clear off" Damon walked through the door passing a red haired women, taking a glimpse he recognized her "Lexi" he spun her around coming face to face with her. "Damon, you look well" Damon wanted to ask but didn't know how "Stefan, Is ok. He's helping more than feeding. He's switched to Animal blood" Damon nodded courteously "Thank you Lexi."

Lexi walked into the room and found Caroline feeding a patient her blood "What are you doing?" Caroline pulled her arm away from the man's mouth "I'm helping him" Lexi walked towards her "I can see that. Do you not feed on them?" Caroline shock her head "My body reject's human blood" "How is that possible, you're a vampire, our instincts are to feed on human blood" Caroline shrugged her shoulders "I can't feed on human's because I feel their suffering and I can see their family's flash through my mind" Lexi was stunned "I've never met a vampire like you. This is strange, I have a friend I would like you too meet" Lexi held her arm out gesturing to the door, Caroline followed behind Lexi until she came to a small room on the other side of the building.

"My friend is also a vampire, he's been trying to fight his blood lust, He's been trying to drink animal blood to sustain his cravings for human.." Caroline cut her off when she saw the figure come into the light "Stefan" she growled as she lunged for him her mouth clenching on his arm "Who are you?" He yelled flipping Caroline over pinning her arms to the ground causing her to thrash her body against his grip "Lexi, help me" Lexi held onto Caroline as Stefan tied her to one of the beds "You going to kill me?" She glared at him "What have I done to you? I don't even know who you are?" Caroline growled at them both "Klaus told me it was you in Chicago 1922, you where the ripper" Stefan hung his head in shame "I was the ripper. I am ashamed of the monster I was then but I don't know anybody named Klaus" Caroline looked stunned as she read his expression, he really had no clue "You really don't remember him do you?" Stefan shock his head "Should I?" Caroline shock her head "He doesn't matter now but you killed my friend" Lexi stood beside Stefan "It's ok Stefan, I'm here" she looked at Caroline smiling sadly "He struggles with what he was back then, He feels remorse for his victims and anger towards himself" Caroline could feel it all and she let the tears slip down her face."I know I feel it, all of it" Lexi untied Caroline and helped her to her feet.

Stefan reached his hand out "I'm Stefan, it's nice to finally meet you. Again" he smiled softly Caroline gripped his hand gently and felt the pain, remorse and his victims pain "I'm Caroline" Stefan quickly let go of her hand and turned away from her "What's he doing?" Caroline asked Lexi confused. Lexi walked to Stefan "Get her away from me. I don't know why but if I go near her, He'll rip my heart out" Suddenly Caroline had figured it out "Klaus, He compelled him" Lexi and Stefan looked at each other before turning to Caroline "What do you mean? A vampire can't compel another" Caroline sat on the end of the bed "He can, He's an Original" "An Original, I thought that was a myth" Stefan asked still looking away "We had to come from somewhere. He can't compel me. Gloria didn't know why she just told us that, I had a power inside me that was strong enough to resist compulsion" Stefan walked to Caroline taking a seat in front of her "If you can resist compulsion can you reverse it?" she honestly didn't know, she'd never needed to try it.

"I can give it a shot" Caroline looked into Stefan's eyes "You remember me and you can speak to any women named Caroline" She tore her eyes away from Stefan', he looked at her surprised "I remember. You and your friends I brought you champagne. Your father was the Police detective on the Ripper case" Caroline nodded "Yeah that's me. It's nice to see you again Stefan" She'd done it, She could reverse compulsion.

Caroline spent the next hour speaking with Stefan and Lexi explaining how she resisted the urge to feed on humans. Stefan agreed to try and keep to his diet of animal blood. Caroline heard the bustle of people rushing through the corridor, knowing she had to get back to doing what she did best, saving people. "I've got to go sorry" Stefan stood up "Thank you Caroline and I'm truly sorry about your friend" Caroline nodded and whisked through the door.

Once she reached the medical room she watched as they placed a white male on the table "What's happened?" the officer peeled back the soldiers bandage from his neck revealing two puncture holes "You tell me" Caroline raised her hand to her mouth gasping. "I can handle this you go back to your station, I will call if there is any news" She said shooing the medics and Officer from the room. She inspected the wound carefully, she knew this wasn't Damon's handy work, he was clean when he fed but this she knew this work, it was messy like he was leaving a message, just for her. "You can run but you can't hide"

* * *

**R&****R**

**Hope you all like**

**A/N: So i wanted him to hurry up and turn her because i didn't want to drag it out to long. **

**I know it seems a little Twilight with Caroline feeling pain from the victims but i want her to be a special Vampire something as powerful as the originals. **

**I liked that she could resist the urge for human blood and that she can reverse compulsion and avoid being compelled herself, I needed her to speak with Stefan but this will more than likely the last time she see's him before the story unfolds. Damon however will be Caroline's companion for the most of it, He's more fun :)**


	3. Learning to Live

**Ok so i've done quite a big time jump. I hope this chapter is ok.**

* * *

Thirty four years later 1977

Caroline had ran from Klaus yet again, Damon had taken to drinking in a local bar called Billy's killing people and stealing their identities, whilst Damon was sleeping off his hang over from the night before she'd use one of her fake alias's and go out explore the city. Caroline enjoyed the museums and galleries, it reminded her of Klaus when he'd stand in their drawing room painting beautiful pictures. She enjoyed watching him paint, it was what made him normal. He wasn't this vampire without feelings when he had a paint brush in his hands. He was her Klaus, the man she'd grown to love.

"Thought I'd find you here" she heard the female voice, "Lexi" Lexi smiled enveloping Caroline in a hug "How have you been?" Lexi pulled away linking arms with Caroline and walked towards the exit "I've been well. I've noticed Damon is killing again" Caroline looked away because she'd stood by and let it happen "Yes, He's been helping vampire's get new identities" Lexi shook her head "This is why, I kept Damon away from Stefan" Caroline stopped for a second "How is he?" Lexi's face lit up as she looked at Caroline "He's doing great, he's no longer craving human blood. He's beginning to live again" Caroline grinned "That's amazing, I just wish he'd visit" Lexi and Caroline rounded a corner and bumped into something hard "Oh not you" Caroline slapped his chest "Damon be nice" Damon looked at Caroline before plastering a fake smile on "Where's my brother?" He asked looking around, "He couldn't visit, though he does send his apologies" Damon nodded.

Lexi looked around before pushing Caroline and Damon through an alley beside them "Look I've come here to warn you" Caroline and Damon shared a worried look "Somebody has been looking for you both, Nobody knows who it is but they want to find you" Caroline felt her dead heart pound against her chest "Oh my god, He's found me. He's going to kill me" Damon wrapped a supportive arm around her hugging her tightly as she cried "I'm never going to escape him Damon, he will always find me" Damon looked up at Lexi, "I need to get her away from here" Lexi nodded "Get new fake identities and run, Damon I mean run because he isn't going to stop until he finds her" Damon looked down at Caroline lifting her head up to look at him "Blondie, were going to leave New York, Find some nice little town and stay under the radar" Caroline nodded. "Ok" She replied.

Caroline and Damon packed up their bags and climbed into the new car Damon had acquired, "Where shall we go now?" He asked climbing into the drivers seat. Caroline pulled the map out of her pocket, It was torn at the corners but had crosses on it from all the places they'd traveled She closed her eyes and pointed to a new destination "New Orleans" She grinned, maybe she could hid for a year or two without running again.

The drive to New Orleans was tiring for them both once they arrived at the hotel Damon carried the luggage whilst Caroline carried food and his blood bags. Entering the room they found one double bed "Great" Caroline moaned Damon turned to laugh at her "Oh come on you prude, It's not like we haven't shared a bed before" Caroline slammed the door shut "Don't you pull any of your moves on me" she pointed at him, Damon feigned he was hurt, "Wouldn't dream of it Blondie" Caroline giggled as she threw a packet of marshmallows at him. Later in the night Caroline and Damon sat watching old movies and eating Marshmallows. "This is fun" she said as she snuggled closer to her best friend "We need to do this more often. Were always so busy watching our backs" Damon peered down at her gently stroking her hair "I know, I wish you could live your life" Caroline smiled "I have an amazing life with a super cool best friend" Damon chuckled. "Lets get some sleep. We need to find somewhere more permanent and you need to feed properly" He said snuggling into the quilt properly.

The following morning Damon compelled a women in town telling her they where to stay with her. Damon and Caroline each took a room at the women's house, Caroline had to pretend to be her niece so the towns people where clueless to them being vampires. As the weeks went on Caroline and Damon fitted into the town, Caroline became friends with two local girls who fancied Damon, Caroline would laugh and make jokes about Damon as if they'd grown up their whole life together. They'd been together for so many years she couldn't picture a life without him, he was her brother and she loved him dearly.

Caroline had been walking home when she could feel somebody following her, she knew better than to run even though every bone in her body told her to run get away as fast as she could, she just froze. He came towards her circling her like he was a predator ready to pounce on his prey but he stood in front of her "Caroline" His accent evident, she looked up to face him and let out a small smile "Elijah, It's been a long time" Elijah nodded "It has indeed, I have been searching for you for quiet some time" Caroline laughed dryly "You found me, I'm guessing your brother isn't far behind" Elijah shook his head "Niklaus is not here, he is currently residing in London" Caroline stood stunned "Why do you need me?" Elijah looked around, "Where has he hidden my family" Caroline shrugged "You mean to tell me you stalked me to ask where your family has been hiding. Elijah I'd love to help you but I truly have no idea" Elijah grew impatient "You must know he told you all his secrets" Caroline shook her head "He never told me where they where hidden but if you want answers, head to Gloria's in Chicago" Elijah nodded "Thank you Caroline" with that he disappeared.

* * *

Present day

Caroline and Damon finally caught up with Stefan in Mystic Falls, It was their home town before they were turned into Vampires, Caroline stepped into their boarding house looking around "I think this is the biggest house we've lived in" She turned to Damon, both men laughed at her "I think we're going to like it here" She said as she touched the beautiful carved fire place. "I'll be enrolling in school after summer, if your interested?" Stefan asked Caroline, "Really, I'd love that" Caroline was ecstatic about this new beginning she suddenly felt no need to run and hide.

Damon watched Caroline as she looked around the room, looking at the books or touching centrepieces' "No more running" He said standing beside her, she smiled at him "No more running"

Stefan showed Caroline to her new room, he told her she could have the largest room seeing as she would be the only girl, Caroline thanked him and unpacked her clothes. She was scared to stop but somehow she knew things would be ok, that she could make this small town life work for her.

Once Caroline had finished packing she went down stairs to find Damon and Stefan. She entered the kitchen to find Damon with a blood bag in his mouth, "oh, Sorry" he said pulling it from his mouth "I've seen you feed loads Damon, no need to hide from me. Where's Stefan?" She asked curiously, "He's of hunting Bugs Bunny" Caroline laughed before turning to hunt with Stefan.

She ran through the forest until she heard Stefan feeding, following the scent of Animal blood she sped towards him "Feeding without me?" Stefan looked up his veins still visible and teeth covered in blood "Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you" he said wiping the blood from his mouth. Caroline chuckled lightly "Come on, you need something bigger than a fox. I'll race you" They both sped of in the same direction to find something larger to feed upon. Caroline spotted it first, she could hear its heart pounding as it eyed it's surroundings. Her throat burned, feeling the sensation and needing the blood, she lunged forward gripping the stag around it's neck bringing it to it's knees. She sunk her teeth into it's neck ignoring the fur touching her tongue as she drained the blood from the struggling animal. Stefan watched her technique it was different to his, he would just lunge forward and break it's neck before draining it but she took care, she stopped just before it's heart stopped beating. "You stopped. Why?" Caroline smiled as she wiped her mouth with her jacket sleeve "I don't believe I need to slaughter the animal myself, I know it won't survive but I leave them weak so that one of their natural predators can feed upon them" Stefan liked this way of feeding better than his own, he knew eventually he'd ask her to teach him.

The following month Stefan and Caroline enrolled in Mystic Falls High school as Stefan and Caroline Salvatore, they informed the school that they where Fraternal twins being raised by their not much older brother. Caroline had seen Damon as her brother for almost eighty years so it came naturally to her, Stefan was different she barely knew him but she became friends with him quickly, he was fast coming another brother to enjoy the company of. Caroline and Stefan were both given their timetables for their classes, though they were supposed to be given separate lessons they had been lucky enough to have History and English together. They both walked out of the main office together laughing, "I actually cannot wait. I want to enjoy school to the fullest" Caroline beamed "It's certainly going to be different" Stefan replied.

The morning went by quickly when Caroline walked out of her biology lesson she was tapped on the shoulder "Hi, I'm Bonnie. This is Elena" Caroline turned to see two girls, Bonnie the girl who spoke to her had brown curls with ebony skin whilst Elena had olive skin and brown long hair, "Caroline. It's nice to meet you both" she smiled politely. Stefan spotted her from the end of the hall and walked towards her "Hey Care, We ready for lunch?" Caroline spun round to see Stefan beside her "Yeah, these are my new friends Bonnie and Elena" she pointed to each, Stefan's gaze fixed on Elena for a moment confused "Is there something on my face?" Elena asked touching her face and pulling out her pocket mirror causing Bonnie to giggle.

Caroline elbowed Stefan in the gut "Stop staring" she whispered through her gritted teeth "Sorry you just remind me of somebody I used to know" Elena breathed a sigh of relief "Oh I thought I had a huge zit or something" Bonnie turned to Elena "Seriously. Your face looks like it was crafted by god himself. Your skin is perfect Elena" Bonnie sighed, she always went overly dramatic when it came to her appearance, Caroline decided to introduce Stefan to get out of this awkward situation "This is my brother Stefan, we've moved here with our older brother" "What about your parents?" Caroline and Stefan shared a brief look at each other "Our parent's died in a plane crash two years ago, Our older brother Damon decided to raise us himself" Elena looked at them both sympathetically "I'm so sorry, it must be hard for you all. My brother and I recently lost our parents" "Sorry to hear that" Caroline said sensing the pain in Elena's voice.

Caroline gripped hold of Stefan's arm, causing him to realize she could feel what Elena was feeling. "Sorry about my sister, She gets these migraines" Caroline let go of Stefan and spun round running through the corridor towards home. "Is she ok?" Bonnie asked concerned, Stefan's eyes fixed on the direction Caroline ran "She just has problems dealing with them. They cause her a dreadful amount of pain. I need to check she's ok" He followed after Caroline leaving Bonnie and Elena in the door way of biology class.

"I think the Adam's family just moved to Town" Elena said linking arms with Bonnie as the walked towards the cafeteria Bonnie Scolded her "Elena. We don't even know them" Elena shrugged. She didn't care because her mind was caught on the stranger she'd met two nights before at the Mystic Grill.

Stefan found Caroline outside stood at their car "You ok?" he asked touching her shoulder concerned "I could feel her pain Stefan and you Mr smooth. You had to stare at her" Stefan leaned against the car "She looked like.." Caroline spoke before he could answer "Katherine. I know" Caroline knew all about Katherine, She was the reason for both the Salvatore brother's turning into Vampires. She was what led them to hate each other so deeply. Caroline hated her and she'd never even met her.

"I suppose Damon has told you all about her then?" Caroline nodded "Stefan I've known Damon for eighty years, their isn't anything we never shared. Damon has had his moments when he's turned his humanity of but somehow I can always bring him back" "I like that about you Caroline. When I wasn't there you took care of my big brother" Caroline laughed lightly "We took care of each other" She could always remember the first time she'd met Damon.

1941

_Caroline had been running for three days without stopping, she hadn__'__t fed and she was scared. Caroline rounded a street corner bumping into something hard __"__I__'__m so sorry sir__"__ she whispered looking up at the raven haired man. His eyes lowered looking at her __"__Don__'__t be sorry. Care to join me for a drink__"__ He asked pointing towards the small bar across the street __"__No thanks, I need to go__"__ Damon smirked as his veins under his eyes along with his fangs appeared causing Caroline to laugh. __"__Seriously a vampire. I__'__m not scared of you__"__ She turned to walk away from him but he caught her arm to spin her around. He gasped when he saw the veins appear under her own eyes with her own fangs showing __"__You__'__re a vampire too__"__ Caroline nodded __"__Yes. I need to leave. Now let me go__"__ She gripped his hand on her arm and threw it away from her. She heard foot prints behind her panicking __"__I need to go__"__ she sped away from him leaving him stunned._

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So i have decided i won't be including what Klaus has been doing since Caroline had ran away. I want Elijah in this story even if it's just small parts. Caroline will begin to feel Elena's emotions a lot stronger than anybody else, it will come out in the next few chapters why. Just to be clear Caroline knows a lot about the Katherine history between the boys but she will begin to tell more soon. I'm sorry i skipped everything between after 1977. I just wanted to hurry up and get to the present time. **


	4. Past catches up

**Hi guys, I just wanted to say thank you so much for all your Follows & Favorites. I'm really enjoying writing this story and i hope you enjoy reading it..**

**So this chapter is dedicated to All of you but specially Aaammber For being the first person to review. **

* * *

That evening Caroline entered the Mystic Grill to try and make friends when she spotted Damon already perched on a bar stool. She walked towards him taking a seat beside him "Hello Blondie, How was School?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders "OK. I guess, I had a problem when I met one of the girls in my class" Damon looked at her worriedly "What happened?" he reached out placing his arm around her "I felt immense pain, I've never felt it so bad before Damon" He shock his head "It's not a good idea you going to school" "She looks like Katherine" Damon didn't react leading to Caroline realization that he knew "You already knew that didn't you" She shoved him "You've already met her haven't you" "Her names Elena Gilbert. She's one of the founding Families" Caroline leaned on the bar raising her hand to her head rubbing it gently "You OK " Damon asked concerned "I'm fine. I just can't believe we are here so you can get freaky with a Katherine look alike" Damon stood gulping the last of his drink before tapping her shoulder "It's not about Katherine. She's different" Caroline rose from the table "Just be careful Damon. I don't want to run anymore" "Were not running" he replied as he walked towards the exit.

Caroline walked towards Bonnie and Elena smiling politely "Hey, Can I join you?" Bonnie nodded excitedly but Elena tensed up when Caroline sat opposite her "Don't you want to hang out with your boyfriend?" Caroline looked at Bonnie confused "Elena don't be so rude" Bonnie nudged her best friend in the arm "Who are you talking about?" Caroline asked "You know Mr Dark and Handsome in the leather jacket. I saw you both at the bar" Caroline could sense her jealousy and chuckled catching Elena and Bonnie of guard "Your kidding me right. That's my older brother Damon" Elena was embarrassed she'd jumped to conclusions "I'm so sorry Caroline" "That's ok. It's not actually the first time it's happened" That evening Caroline started to form a friendship with both girls, whilst Stefan watched them from across the room playing pool with his new friends Matt and Tyler.

The following week at school Caroline signed up for all the dance committees and cheer leading squad, she wanted to enjoy this part of her life as much as she could, after so many years of running and having nothing to do all day but read or watch boring soap operas on television.

She wanted nothing more than to be normal. Stefan decided to try out for the football team and was roped into joining the dance committee with Caroline.

Bonnie and Stefan seemed to hang out with each other a lot too, which lead to Elena and Caroline hanging out more whilst Stefan and Bonnie sat at their own table when they visited the grill. Elena and Caroline stood playing pool with Tyler and Matt when Elena made a dare to pocket the final ball "If I pocket this ball you have to kiss Tyler" she said looking at Caroline who'd teamed up with Tyler against Matt and Elena, Caroline and Tyler looked at each other laughing "If you miss then I want you to go and ask Damon for his number" Caroline said pointing in Damon's direction, she could already see Damon raise his head in her direction, Elena giggled "Deal" she shock Caroline's hand across the table. Elena leaned towards the balls and let her cue hit it softly but the ball rebounded off the wall and stopped in front of another pocket, "Say Hi to Damon for me" Caroline chuckled turning to high five Tyler.

Elena walked slowly towards Damon she suddenly felt nervous he was older and mysterious, When she reached the bar he turned towards her sliding a beer Matt with his number written on the back "Here's my number, Call me" He said smiled. Elena nodded picking up the beer Matt and dialing the number into her phone "I'm Elena by the way" she said holding out her hand, Damon touched her hand nodding "I'm Damon pleasure to meet you Elena" Damon's phone buzzed, he pulled it out to find a text from Elena "That's my number" Damon pulled out a stool "Would you like a drink?" "Sure. Coke would be great" She still had to drive home and if somebody caught her drinking they'd tell her aunt Jenna and she'd try to ground her or remove privileges.

Caroline watched Damon and Elena talking and caught site of Stefan and Bonnie getting cosy at the table. She suddenly felt lonely 'What if they find out our secret? Will I have to run again?' She asked herself. Caroline was pulled from her thoughts when Matt stood in front of her "Sorry, I was miles away" Matt chuckled "I could see that. Me and Tyler are heading out if you interested?" Caroline looked at both boys smiling, "I'm just going to make sure it's ok with Damon" "we will meet you outside" Tyler replied as he started towards the exit.

Caroline stepped up to the bar the opposite side of Damon grabbing his attention "I'm heading out with Tyler and Matt. I'll be home later" Damon nodded and turned back to Elena. Caroline sighed hoping that maybe he cared enough that she was off with two boys she barely knew, even if she was a vampire. Caroline walked outside spotting Matt and Tyler in the middle of the town square play fighting, she crossed the street quickly "What we going to do then?" catching both boys attention. Tyler pulled out his car keys "How about go back to mine and have a few drinks?" Matt shock his head "What about your Mom?" Tyler shrugged his shoulders "Come on. My Mom is wrapped around my little finger" Matt shrugged "Fine lets go." Once they reached Tyler's car Matt climbed into the back letting Caroline climb in the front.

Reaching Tyler's house they walked up to the front door causing Caroline to stop suddenly realizing she needed to be invited in, Tyler noticed her halting "What's wrong?" He asked confused "Erm.. Are you sure your moms cool with this? Tyler laughed walking back to the door grabbing Caroline's hand "You can come in, my Mom will be fine" Caroline stepped over the threshold following them both into a study "This your Mom's office?" Caroline asked politely looking around at the pictures "Yeah. It used to be my dads but he died last year" Caroline felt a small pain in her body, she knew it was Tyler's sadness for his father. She noticed a picture on the wall the people looked familiar she knew them it was Annie and Thomas with three young children, Two boys and a small girl. The boys clearly took their father's appearance but the girl she was an identical mach to a much younger Flo, causing Caroline to smile "That's my great Grandfather and Grandmother" Tyler said startling her "It's a beautiful photo. They seem very happy" Tyler nodded smiling as he pulled the photo from the wall and handing it to Caroline "That's my Grandfather Richard, His brother Tommy and their sister Florence" Tyler pointed at the people in the picture showing Caroline who they where, Caroline smiled as she felt her eyes well up "Such a beautiful name, I had a friend named Florence once but she died" "Sorry about that" he replied.

Caroline handed him back his photo and watched him hang it back up in it's previous place, He was a Lockwood and it suddenly dawned on her that if she had of married Thomas in the 1920's she'd have had a family now. Beautiful grandchildren running around maybe even great grandchildren. Caroline looked at the picture one last time before turning towards both boys "You ok?" Matt asked handing her a tissue from the table in front of them, Caroline smiled softly and nodded "Yeah. Just some dust got caught in my eye" she replied following Tyler's lead and raising a bottle of bourbon in the air before opening the top and drinking a mouthful "To new friends and fresh starts" She said, Tyler looking at her in adoration, he liked her. She was pretty and stable not like his previous girlfriends, not like Vicki. She had issues though he'd never tell Matt that his sister was a psychopath threatening to stab him with scissors. Their mom returned and forced Vicki to leave Mystic Falls with her so Matt would no longer have the burden of a household and a teenager.

As the night progressed into the early morning Caroline woke up to see Tyler stood by the window looking up at the sky, she stood up and joined him "What you looking at?" She asked curiously, Tyler glimpsed at her for a second before looking to the sky again "Do you believe in werewolves?" He asked never taking his eyes from the night sky "Yes" Caroline answered nervously, Tyler looked at her smiling softly "If I tell you something you promise not to tell anybody? Not even Matt?" Caroline nodded "What is it Tyler?" she said barely audible to the human ear "I'm a werewolf" he replied looking down at his feet embarrassed, She stumbled back falling against the table "How? I thought you had to.." Tyler turned mid sentence cutting her off "Kill? I did that by accident. I knocked down a pedestrian , It happened so fast I couldn't comprehend what had happened" Caroline shifted from the table moving back towards him gently placing a hand on his shoulder "I'm so sorry of the burden the full moon gives you" she watched him sadly, She knew if Klaus broke the curse he'd be able to turn into a werewolf by choice not by the full moon.

Caroline looked up at the sky with him before speaking "I have a confession too. Honestly Damon would kill me for even mentioning it to you" Tyler peered at her confused "What? You're a werewolf too" Tyler looked at her with hope, Maybe he wasn't alone. Caroline suddenly burst out laughing raising her hand to her mouth to prevent from waking Matt up "No I'm not a werewolf but I am something else" Tyler was struggling to understand what she meant "I don't understand?" Caroline sighed moving to the table so Tyler wouldn't suddenly pull out a stake and stab her through the heart or better yet, wouldn't bite her because she knew that a werewolf could kill her unless Klaus broke his hybrid curse because his blood would be the cure.

"I'm a vampire" she let out the air she'd held in. Tyler studied her "You mean to tell me that Vampire's really exists?" Caroline eyebrows furrowed "You tell me you're a werewolf and you don't believe in vampires? I've met someone who is both, He's a hybrid" Tyler turned to look at her watching her expression change, she smiled lovingly and it was pure "You loved him?" Caroline was taken aback by his accusation "What?" Tyler walked closer to her sitting in the desk chair in front of her "You loved the Hybrid, I'm assuming it's a guy because your face lit up when you spoke about it" Caroline shock her head refusing to believe him "I was once, Until he broke my heart" Tyler smiled softly "He doesn't know what he's missing, Your hot and if he couldn't see that it's his loss" Caroline chuckled feeling his hopes for them, she knew it in the Grill when he'd silently hoped he could kiss her.

She was rusty when it came to relationships because her last one was over eighty years previous and Klaus was a psychotic deeply troubled Hybrid. It scared her to think if he found her that he could hurt anybody she came remotely close to. Damn had been her savior for far to long and if he wanted to be with somebody and settle down she needed to give him that. Tyler stood in front of Caroline looking into her eyes as he leaned his head forward and he could feel her breath on his lips, Caroline knew where this was leading a small part of her hoped he'd move away but he didn't he raised his left hand to her cheek gently caressing it as his lips touched hers. The sensation was new to her, not being touched by a man for so many years made her forget what it felt like.

Caroline's lips slowly moved in sync with Tyler's as he pulled her closer to him, suddenly Caroline's heart caught up with her head, she held her arms up to Tyler's chest nudging him away. She stood up looking over at Matt as he slept soundly on the couch before grabbing her coat from beside the table "It's late. I need to get home" Tyler nodded "Good Night Caroline" she gave him one last look before walking out the door and speeding off towards the boarding house, she realized she had to break her promise to Tyler, Stefan and Damon where like her brothers they needed to know that werewolves where living in their town and better yet that they posed as a threat to them.

Caroline was almost home when she heard it '_Caroline_' She looked around but nobody was there, she continued to walk pacing herself to hurry up. Caroline heard movement in the bushes across the street from her, she looked towards the bushes but continued to walk as she reached into her pocket for her phone, Once she pulled her phone dialing Damon's number, 'Pick up, Pick up, Pick up' she prayed, but suddenly his voice played through her phone "You've reached Damon, I'm busy, If it's important leave a message" Caroline ended the call when she felt a light wind behind her, They had vampire speed, that was the only explanation for the cool air one a breeze less night "Who's there?" she called to the darkness but nobody replied. Suddenly she felt somebody wrap their arm around her neck pulling her to the ground and climbing above her, the face came into view.

"It's been a long time" Caroline looked at her, she could see the similarities to Elena by far other that Katherine wore sexier clothes and her hair was always curled "What are you doing here Katherine?" Katherine smiled as she climbed from Caroline's torso "I had to find you first. I couldn't risk Stefan and Damon seeing me" Caroline let out a sarcastic yawn "I haven't got all night Kat" Katherine laughed at Caroline's nickname for her "Well?" Caroline urged "Klaus, He's heading to mystic falls" Caroline gasped suddenly panicking "How, Nobody knew I was here only Damon, Stefan, Lexi and.." Caroline glared at Katherine "You. What have you done Katherine?" Katherine stood up placing her hands on her hips "I did nothing. He isn't even looking for you Care" suddenly Caroline's heart sank 'He's not looking for you' Of course he wasn't looking for her now he's probably moved on to some other pretty girl. A small part of her wanted him to find her but another wanted to run again.

Katherine noticed her expression but shock her head "No, Care you are not running again" Caroline stood up wiping her butt subconsciously making sure it wasn't wet "How did you know that I was even planning to rung?" Katherine looked at her laughing "Oh come on Care, I was the one who helped you run away from him in the first place. Make him let you go" Caroline ;laughed Sarcastically "He'll never let me go. You and I both know it. The whole breaking the hybrid curse" that's when it clicked in her head, "Elena" He knew, that's why he was heading to Mystic Falls. Caroline raised her hand to her forehead rubbing it gently as she twisted around "I've got to protect her. I can't let him kill her" Katherine looked confused "What does it matter, the girls a bitch. I've seen the way she treats people" Caroline glared at Katherine "What? I'm just telling it like it is" Caroline shock her head "He can't kill her, because if he does he kills me" Katherine spluttered "What?" Caroline looked at her friend sadly "I don't know what it is but I'm somehow connected to her. It's hard to explain Kat." Katherine suddenly slumped on the floor "You need to explain Care, I need to know" Caroline sat beside her sighing deeply, "You know how I can feel emotions of his victims, of any victims. Well Elena's pain I feel maximized, it's like all my senses are heightened but with her it's a lot stronger than anything else"

Katherine was confused "She's of the Petrova bloodline as well as the Gilbert, so I don't understand how there is a huge connection between you both" Caroline shrugged her shoulders "I'll speak to Damon and Stefan, maybe we can find a way to stop it all" Katherine smiled suddenly grinning from ear to ear "You don't need to do anything. Klaus won't hurt you Caroline. We both know it, explain to him your linked to Elena's body then he won't be able to do the sacrifice without harming the one person on this earth that he loves more than himself" Katherine made a valid point but eighty years is a long time, she'd been running from him for eighty years. He would hater her and she knew it. "He'll let me die, just to punish me for leaving him" Katherine shock her head "I don't blame you for leaving him, He deserved it. Hurting you like that it wasn't fair Care" Caroline nodded "Well we better get to the boarding house and make arrangements with the boys.

Caroline and Katherine reached the boarding house, listening for voices, Caroline could here it clearly, storming in she whistled "Hi Ladies I need to borrow my brother's. I'll get them to call you tomorrow" she said softly glaring at Damon and Stefan. Both Elena and Bonnie walked through the front door, just missing Katherine as she hid from Elena. Caroline looked between the boys taking a deep breath "Look don't get mad but there's something you should know.." before she could finish Katherine waltzed inside "Hello Boys" she waved delicately both boys looking confused, staring between both women "Katherine" they both spoke in unison.

* * *

**Please Review, Your feedback is always welcome.**

**A/N: So I wanted to now introduce love interest for the Salvatore's and i wanted Caroline and Tyler form a friendship. They will face the kiss soon but as of right now she has more important things to worry about. So there you have it Katherine was the person to help her escape Klaus. **

**Once Klaus arrives we will find out why she ran and how he hurt her. (It isn't physical abuse) Just had to point that out.**

**Next chapter should be up in the next few days. If not feel free to inbox me to bug me to update lol **


	5. Lies & Vampires

**Ok, So i have to admit i am seriously enjoying writing this story. I'm not usually one for writing Vampire stories in case i screw up some important vampire information but if i have i don't care because i'm enjoying this. **

**Seeing as TVD is back from Hiatus this Thursday i'm going to try and update for Thursday & Friday too.. Want Klaroline moments :D **

**Thank you too all the Followers/Reviewers & Favorites it's truly appreciated**

* * *

Caroline glared at Katherine, she knew she'd need to make an entrance she always did. "Seriously? You couldn't wait till I told them?" Katherine laughed wickedly "Now where would the fun be in that" Caroline in that moment wanted to snap her neck but her attention turned to the boys when she heard one of them clear their throat "So Blondie. Want to tell us why your with her?" Damon looked towards Katherine before turning his attention back to Caroline. She folded her hands together in front of her looking at the floor "Klaus is coming to town" Damon moved to Caroline's side resting his hand on her shoulder and lifting her chin with the other "You ok? We don't need to run?" He said reassuringly. Caroline smiled up at him "I'm not running this time Damon. I'm done running away from him" Damon smiled leaning towards her head placing a kiss on her forehead "That's my girl" Caroline giggled Katherine and Stefan to looked at the pair. Katherine cleared her throat "He isn't coming for Caroline. He want's the doppelganger" "What's a doppelganger?" Stefan asked confused Katherine laughed "You haven't told them? Care, you've been here how long and they don't know about her" Caroline stood still not moving gauging both Damon and Stefan's reactions "Caroline, what's going on? What is she on about?" Caroline moved away from Damon walking towards the fireplace running her hand against the wood work"Elena's a doppelganger just like Katherine before her, Klaus is a hybrid" Damon and Stefan shared a look of concern "Your telling us this now? How does she fit into all this?" Damon said pointing towards Katherine. "She rescued me from Klaus" Caroline answered looking into Damon's fierce eyes "What is a Hybrid?" Stefan asked curiously "He's part Werewolf and part Vampire. He's one of the original Vampires" "Werewolves? There's no such thing" Caroline laughed Mockingly "Seriously. What is it with you supernatural beings. I've spent eighty years running from a man that is part vampire part werewolf and if he breaks this stupid curse, then he can make more of himself. Whilst you and Tyler both don't believe in each other. Tyler is a werewolf and you are a vampire Damon" Stefan looked at Caroline "Tyler's a werewolf?" Caroline nodded "I found out about them in 1924, Klaus and I had a visit from one of his friends and they needed Klaus's help with a werewolf bite" Damon looked at Caroline like he'd only just met her, it was like the Caroline he'd known all this Time wasn't even in the room

"Why am I just finding out about this Blondie? I've had your back for all these years" Caroline could see the hurt in his eyes "I'm sorry. I just didn't think it was important" Damon huffed walking towards the bourbon set on the table, He picked up a glass and filled it taking a large mouthful letting it burn his throat as it slid down in one large gush "It's important alright. When the person you trust the most keeps important information from you" Caroline looked at her feet not wanting to face his anger but Katherine lunged at him pinning him to the wall behind him "She was protecting you and she was protecting herself. When you betray Klaus he will hunt you down and never stop. Trust me I know" she whispered the last part to herself but Damon caught it "That's why you've been hidden all these years. You've been running scared" Katherine let him go and turned away catching a glimpse of Caroline's saddened face "Yes, We both had different reasons for running" Stefan watched Katherine's stern face change into a much softer expression when she looked towards Caroline, like she was weaker. "What aren't you telling us?" Stefan urged "Nothing" she replied quickly.

"Well it was lovely seeing you Katherine, but you can go now" Damon replied holding the door open for her but she opened her mouth and began to speak "He want's me dead because I ran the night he wanted to sacrifice me. His brother helped me turn into a vampire" Katherine straightened up and forced back the tears she wanted to release, "Elijah was kind and thoughtful I fell in love with him. I still love him" Damon looked at her hurt because a small part of him held out hope that she really did love him, that he was the one she'd have been with instead of Stefan. Caroline noticed this and sped to his side "Don't let it bother you Damon" He looked at her angrily "It's not her that bother's me. You lied to me. All those time's I'd told you about this girl who broke my human heart and all this time you where bosom buddies" Caroline raised her hand touching his face gently "Yes I lied to you and I'm truly sorry for that. You have to understand I wanted to protect us from him" Damon shock his head gripping Carolines wrist in his hand "Elena. What's going to happen to her" Damon's face suddenly softened, his eyes looking into Caroline's "He needs to drain her blood to break the curse" Damon let her wrist go and slammed his hand against the door, shutting it loudly

"I'll kill him before he touches a hair on her body" Caroline closed her eyes holding her hands together and raising them to her mouth "He can't be killed but I can save Elena" Damon and Stefan looked towards Caroline "What do you mean?" Stefan asked curiously, She turned to look at him smiling softly "I'm connected to Elena. I don't know how or why but since the first day at school" "The headaches" Stefan interrupted "Yeah. I knew she was the doppelganger but I didn't know that we'd be connected. I don't know if it's the blood line or if it's just pure coincidence but I know if Klaus has a single ounce of love for me, he'll spare her if he knows it would kill me too" Damon was behind her in a flash spinning her around "Kill you? What do you mean?" She looked towards Katherine then looked into Damon's eyes "I was once told by Gloria that if he found his doppelganger I'd die too. The original witch had sworn that if she died as part of a sacrifice to break the curse then he'd lose the person he truly loved" Damon rested his hands on her shoulders looking down at her "Make him love you again" Caroline and Stefan where taken aback by Damon's words "Damon." Stefan scolded his big brother "Caroline ignore him" but Caroline nodded in agreement to Damon "Your right. The only way I can stop him breaking the curse is by making him love me and not risk losing me again" Katherine sniggered "Or you could make him fall out of love with you and let him kill the bitch" Caroline glared at her "Not helping Kat" Katherine grinned at her "Well it's worth a shot" Stefan realized something that Caroline hadn't picked up on herself, he knew why she felt Elena's pain stronger than the others "the bloodline isn't the reason for your connection to Elena" Caroline looked towards Stefan beside her "What is it then?" "The curse. It's because you and Klaus have a love connection. You still love him don't you?" Caroline blushed as she tried to turn away from them all "Blondie?" Damon asked lifting her head to look at him "Do you?" he asked questioning, Caroline suddenly let a single tear slip down her cheek "I've never stopped loving him" Katherine sighed angrily raising her hands in the air "I thought by now you'd have learnt. He's a monster Caroline, you've seen it" Caroline looked at her "He wasn't always a monster.

He knows love, He just never showed it" Katherine strode towards her "Your fooling yourself. He can't be saved." Caroline looked at her shaking her head "No you hate him because he took Elijah from you" Damon piped in "Wait Elijah? Isn't he the guy that came to you in New Orleans in the 1970's" Katherine blinked her eyes "What?" Caroline nodded at Damon "Yes. He wanted to know where Klaus had hidden their family" Katherine was in shock Elijah wasn't in a coffin, "He's alive?" Damon sniggered "I hate to break it to you but where not exactly Alive, I believe the term is the undead. Vampire and all" Caroline slapped him "Damon don't start. That was in the 70's Kat. I haven't seen you since 1955. If I'd seen you I would have told you" Katherine walked towards the door "I've got to go. Care, Don't give into him" with that she was gone leaving Caroline watching the empty doorway.

Damon grabbed himself another glass of bourbon and took a seat on the couch, watching Caroline as she took the seat across from him, Stefan closed the door and left the pair to talk, He knew that Caroline needed to be alone with Damon, their friendship was similar to his own with Lexi but they mended each other and Caroline had always been good for his brother.

Damon opened his mouth to speak but Caroline spoke first "I'll do it if that's what you really want. You just need to know.." Damon took the seat beside her wrapping his arm around her pulling her towards him "I wouldn't make you do it. We've worked so hard keeping you away from him" Damon kissed her head as she wrapped her arm around his torso "I can't let him sacrifice her Damon. Either way it will turn out bad" Damon stroked her arm comfortingly "We'll do all we can to protect her" Damon wouldn't voice it but he knew from what Katherine had mentioned that if he could change Elena into a vampire, then Klaus couldn't use her as a sacrifice. Damon needed to speak to Stefan before he decided to tell Elena all this information.

* * *

The following morning Damon woke up with a stiff neck and somebody laying across his lap making it rather uncomfortable for him, opening his eyes he noticed his surroundings, he was sat on the couch with Caroline laying across him sleeping soundly. He remembered strategizing ways to stop Klaus from making the sacrifice happening then Caroline falling asleep against his shoulder. Caroline stirred, opening her eyes to see Damon staring down at her "What?" Damon chuckled when he noticed Caroline's bed hair "Well this is awkward" Caroline realized she was lying across Damon's lap, she quickly jumped up "Sorry. Too close for comfort" Damon smirked "Not that I'm complaining" Caroline grabbed a cushion and smacked him round the head with it "That's gross. Your like my brother." Caroline giggled as he stood from the sofa walking towards her "I'll have you know I'm old enough to be your grandfather" Caroline laughed "yeah my bazillion year old granddad" Stefan entered the room to find Damon and Caroline play fighting, he shook his head disapprovingly "Seriously. You two need to grow up" they stopped and looked towards Stefan laughing "It's called fun little brother. You should try it" Stefan snickered "I know what fun is Damon" Stefan heard a knock at the door, walking towards it he placed his hand on the door knob twisting it open.

In front of him stood a tearful Bonnie and a worried Elena. "I don't know what happened but she came to me in tears. Said she needed to speak to you" Stefan opened the door wider letting the two girls inside, he closed the door shut but as he turned around to enter the room Bonnie collided with him wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and leaning her head against his shoulder "I don't know what's happening to me Stefan" Elena looked towards Damon and Caroline smiling softly "Hey. Your still in your clothes from yesterday?" She gestured towards their clothes, Caroline looked down at her clothes realizing she'd not long woken up and had been messing around with Damon to care "Yeah we didn't get much sleep. Fell asleep on the couch. Caroline's had a rough few days" Elena looked towards Caroline concerned "Headaches again?" Caroline nodded "Yeah. I'm gonna go get dressed, I'll be back down soon" Caroline headed towards the stairs leaving them to talk. Elena walked towards Damon taking a seat on the couch in front of him "It's nice to see you again" Damon smiled gazing down at her "you too" Damon felt his throat burn and knew he needed to fulfill his need for blood, "I just need to get something. I'll be back in a bit" Damon told Elena as he headed towards the basement.

Elena turned to see Stefan and Bonnie had disappeared from the hall leaving her alone. She stood up and started to wonder around the large library living area, she looked at the different books along the book shelves most dating back to the 1800's. Elena felt a vibrating in her pocket, pulling her phone out of her pocket she noticed the caller I.d "Hi Jenna. What's up?" it was her aunt Jenna, the only person capable of taking care of Elena and her younger brother Jeremy, they loved Jenna and her new husband Alaric. Though Elena missed her mum she was happy Jenna and Alaric where their for them. Alaric insisted on all these skilled fighting lessons which Elena didn't understand but Jeremy seemed to really enjoy himself. Elena listened to Jenna on the other end of her phone begging her to come home because her uncle John had arrived wanting to see her. "Ok. Jenna I'll be home soon" Elena ended the call and looked around for Damon but their was still no sign of him so she wondered in the direction he'd walked when he left her.

She soon came to a door leading to some stairs, she quietly walked down the stairs, following the narrow corridor she found Damon standing at a large fridge, Damon turned to look at her holding a blood bag in his hands "Elena" he said walking towards her slowly trying not to scare her "W..What are you?" she asked edging away. Damon stood still for a moment "I'm not going to hurt you, Elena" She shook her head "No. No just stay away from me" Damon walked towards her grabbing her arms causing her to scream "I won't hurt you Elena. I promise" Suddenly Stefan came speeding down the stairs "Stop it Damon, Stop it your hurting Caroline" Damon let his arms drop and looked at Elena "I'm sorry" He walked past her and rushing up the stairs leaving a frightened Elena with Stefan. Stefan watched Elena try to calm herself down and wipe her tears from her cheeks "What is he?" She asked Stefan frightened. "He's a Vampire. Elena. We all are" She gasped raising her hand to her mouth "No. Your lying, there's no such thing" Stefan nodded his head "I'm sorry Elena. It's true" Elena edged away from Stefan and ran up the stairs trying to escape in a panic. "Elena wait. Let us explain" Elena shook her head as she kept running towards the front door until Bonnie stood in front of it stopping her "Let me out Bonnie" Bonnie shock her head "No Elena. Listen to them" Elena looked at her best friend angrily "You know what they are right? Vampires they're vampires" Bonnie's expression softened as she looked at Elena "I know Elena" Elena's eyes darted to the sound of screams coming from the other side of the room.

Caroline was hunched in a ball gripping her head in pain whilst Damon wrapped her in his arms trying to sooth her pain "What's wrong with Caroline?" Elena asked as she watched them "She's a special Vampire. She feels peoples emotions, Some a lot stronger than others" Stefan answered from behind her "You said to Damon that he was hurting her, What did you mean?" Stefan looked at Bonnie to answer this time because he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news for Elena. Bonnie took a deep breath and walked closer to Elena "Caroline is linked to you because your bloodline is linked to a curse" Elena turned to Bonnie "A curse? What are you talking about?" Bonnie looked towards Caroline who'd finally calmed down then back to Elena "I don't know the full story she does" she said pointing towards Caroline.

* * *

**Please feel Free to Review :) **

**A/N: Ok so Katherine didn't stay long but i doubt this will be the last of her, I also wanted to capture her softer side rather than her tough exterior because under all that strength she's just a girl running from the man who wanted her dead all those years ago. I wanted to wait to have Elena find out about the boys being Vampire's but i just couldn't help myself. It's a crappy way to find out but i want to hurry up and bring Klaus into the story.. Next chapter will be Caroline explaining the curse to Elena. **


	6. Big Brother's arrived

**Just want to apologize for not updating last night but been so into Game of Thrones at the moment and couldn't pull myself away from the t.v.**

**Also a huge thank you to all my Followers & all that Favorited Beautiful Runner..**

**Massive thank you to all my Reviewers I know a few of you had difficulty reading the last chapter so i hope this one isn't so bad..**

**How did everyone enjoy last nights Episode? I ain't gonna lie i'm gutted we had One Klaroline Moment.. Julie Plec come on! We want Klaroline...**

* * *

Elena looked towards Caroline "Why her?" Stefan spoke "The person the Curse was placed on is the man she loves. Only she knows the story" Damon lifted Caroline's tear stained face to look at him "You ok?" She nodded softly as she reached her hand to wipe her tears, She was feeling weak but she stood with Damon's help and walked towards Elena, "Klaus. Is a Hybrid, The curse was placed on him by the Original witch to prevent him using his werewolf gene" Elena was stunned "A werewolf too?" Caroline looked at Damon as she continued "He needs the moonstone, a Werewolf, A vampire and the doppelganger to break the curse in her hometown on the night of a full moon" Elena nodded "Well can't he just draw some blood and be done with it, surely he won't need to kill me" this time Damon answered "It's called a Sacrifice for a reason. He needs to drain you of blood Elena" Bonnie stood figuring something out in her head when she spoke up "I can look into finding a spell that can save Elena once the sacrifice ends. Maybe she doesn't need to die" Caroline shock her heads "It won't matter to the witches, They would kill me when he'd drained her even if you can keep her alive. The only way I can prevent it is making him leave with me" Stefan watched as Damon slammed his fist into the wall beside him "No. Your not going with him and your not going to die" He turned to Bonnie "Can you look for a spell to prevent them both from dying" Bonnie nodded "I can get on that right now" She moved to open the front door to leave but Stefan grabbed his jacket and Key's "I'll help her" he said following Bonnie outside closing the door behind him. Caroline watched Elena carefully "You ok? I know this is a lot to process" Elena looked at her glaring "Do you? I've just found out I could die because of a stupid curse placed on your boyfriend. The guy I like is a vampire and this is a whole bunch of crazy" Caroline turned walking away, she knew Elena was right. It was to much to take on but she needed to be prepared because if Klaus was near Mystic Falls he would find her and she wouldn't be able to run this time. Caroline walked into her bedroom throwing herself onto her bed.

She turned over looking at the ceiling when a knock startled her "Come in" she called out, rolling over to face the door she saw Elena edging into the room slowly "It's ok. I won't bite" "But you're a vampire. Don't you drink from humans?" Caroline let out a low chuckle "Not all vampire's are the same Elena. Damon drinks human blood but only from blood bags but Stefan and I. We feed on animals. You could say I'm allergic to human blood" Elena raised her eyebrows surprised by this knowledge "How can you be allergic?" Caroline sat up properly patting her bed for Elena to take a seat, Elena walked cautiously towards the bed sitting on the corner, Caroline knew that Elena now felt a little more at ease with the situation but not completely ready to accept it. "When Klaus turned me. I hand to drink human blood to transition. After a few hours of the blood being in my system, I started being sick, it was a vile green liquid. I had weakened as my transition came to an end, Klaus became so worried he carried me to the nearest witch we could find and asked her to help me. The witch refused to begin with but as the night grew closer and I became weaker she preformed a spell that would finish my transition by drinking the blood of an animal" Elena watched Caroline intrigued in the story "What did Klaus do?" Caroline smiled lightly "Once he discovered I needed animal blood, he found the nearest forest and hunted for whatever animal he could find to help me transition. He returned with five foxes and three rabbits" Elena scrunched her nose "Eww. That's gross; How can you live like that" Caroline shook her head "I'd rather kill a thousand animals that touch one human, Elena. My natural instinct is to drink blood from somebody's veins and drain them but my body fought those instincts when Klaus turned me" Elena was still processing everything she'd been told when her phone started buzzing "I've got to take this" she told Caroline gesturing to her phone. She lifted the phone to her ear "Jenna; I know, I'll be home soon" She ended her call looking at Caroline, "My aunt. I have my Dad's brother visiting; I don't know why he even bothers, He abandoned us when my parents died" Caroline winced reaching towards her head and breathing softly "I'm sorry. Can't we stop you feeling this pain?" Caroline shook her head "I don't know. I'd have to contact a powerful witch; Right now we need to concentrate on keeping you away from Klaus and keeping us both alive" Elena nodded giving Caroline a small smile. "Look you get home see this uncle of yours and I'll see you later" Caroline said climbing of the bed as she walked towards her door

"Ok. See you later" Elena ran down the stairs in front of Caroline, heading towards the door but Damon stopped her "I've got to go Damon." Damon stood in front of the door blocking her way, he looked towards Caroline who'd just reached the bottom step "You can't tell anyone about us Elena. It's dangerous; not just for us but you too" Elena huffed "Ok Damon but I really need to go."

Damon opened the front door letting Elena leave before closing the door shut and peering back at Caroline

"You ok now?" Caroline smiled at her best friend, she was grateful for having him in her life. "Yeah. We just need to worry about protecting Elena" Damon reached out pulling her towards him, wrapping his arm around her neck "I have to keep you safe too Blondie; You're my best friend" Caroline smiled leaning into him "Your more than my best friend Damon. You're my brother and without you I'd already be dead" Damon smirked "Yeah. Maybe. But we've kept each other alive over the years and you helped Stefan to feed on animals to prevent his ripper self popping up again" Caroline smiled softly "I forgave him for his past and helped him because it was the right thing to do" Caroline walked away from Damon and out the front door, she needed to be alone.

Damon watched as Caroline walked out the door without a word "Where'd she go?" Stefan asked from the kitchen entrance, Damon turned to see his brother and Bonnie watching him "She needs fresh air. Where not tied at the hip you know" Damon walked to the table in the living area and grabbed a glass pouring himself a glass of bourbon, He took a mouthful catching his brother staring as he placed the glass back on the table "A problem; little brother?" Stefan shook his head with his arms folded across his chest "No. Damon, Just the fact you're happy to let Caroline outside on her own knowing Klaus is more than likely to be near. The full moon is tomorrow night Damon" Damon rolled his eyes pursing his lips "Please. Caroline knows how to take care of herself. She's got a lot of fire in that body of hers" Bonnie looked between the brothers concerned about them all "Caroline said he needs a vampire, a werewolf and the moonstone to complete the sacrifice. We only have vampire's in town so he'll probably have to search for a werewolf" Damon and Stefan shared a worried glance "Tyler Lockwood" Stefan gasped, Bonnie raised her eyebrows surprisingly "No. I've known Tyler my whole life" She said shaking her head at the brothers "He's a werewolf Bonnie. He told Caroline last night before she came home" Damon began pacing the room, He was agitated. He needed to protect both girls but it was proving difficult. "We need that spell Witch" Damon declared looking at Bonnie "we've looked, I haven't got that sort of power Damon. I'm not strong enough" Damon sped towards her gripping her arms tightly "You will find a way, Witch" Stefan pulled his brother from her "Damon. It's not Bonnie's fault. We'll talk to somebody else to help" Damon snarled at his brother angrily "You better and hurry up about it" Stefan pulled a shaken Bonnie away from Damon and left the house.

Caroline ended up at the grill, Sat at the bar drinking a coke, The bar tender thought she was seventeen, She had the right mind to pin him against the wall and tell her she was almost a hundred years old. She noticed somebody take the chair beside her, peering at them she noticed Tyler smiling down at her "Hi Caroline" She smiled politely at him "Hi Tyler, What brings you here?" Tyler looked at the un occupied pool tables in the far corner of the room "I came to see if I could win another kiss" Caroline shook her head "I can't Tyler, I'm sorry" Caroline stood walking towards the door. Tyler followed behind her "Wait Care. I didn't mean it like that" Caroline spun around. "How did you mean it Tyler. I'm not some easy to lay school girl" Tyler dropped his head "I like you Caroline. Something about you makes things easier for me. I can't even tell my Mom about being a werewolf. You're the only person I trust" Caroline moved closer to him, "I am touched you feel this way but honestly it would be awkward. You see I know your great grand parents Thomas and Annie" Tyler stood dumbfounded "How? My great grandparents are dead" Caroline smiled lightly "I courted Thomas when I was Human, our parent's wanted us to marry. It was a agreement between them but Annie" Caroline smiled brightly thinking about one of her best friends, the quiet one in the corner. Always caring and polite "Annie was my best friend, I'd known her and Flo since we were young girls. Their grandmother raised them both when their parent's died. I ran away after Flo died" Tyler watched her recite her past in shock "You mean to tell me. You're a hundred, or something." Caroline laughed "In my human life I'd probably be about 107 years old, give or take eleven years but my body stopped growing once I was turned into a vampire at 18 years old" Tyler smiled politely before turning "I've got to go" he said walking away. Caroline stood their partly shocked but also relieved; she didn't want Tyler chasing her around wanting to be her boyfriend. She didn't want to go home so she decided to head to the woods and hunt, she needed to get all things Klaus of her mind.

Damon walked inside the grill looking for Caroline, when he spotted Matt waiting tables, he gripped his arm "You seen my sister?" Matt nodded "Yeah she left a while ago with Tyler" Damon walked outside trying to find her but there was no sign of her. Damon pulled out his phone dialling Stefan "Caroline come home? Ok. Well you head to Elena's keep a close eye on her, I'm going to find Caroline; I don't want to risk Klaus finding her" Damon ended the call and walked back to his car, when he reached it he noticed a figure in the town square watching him, Damon walked towards them noticing the man walking towards him "Damon Salvatore, I presume." in a thick British accent, "Yes. Who are you?" Damon said glaring at him hoping it wasn't Klaus "I'm Elijah. I am looking for Caroline, I know she is usually seen with you" Damon scoffed "What do you want with her? I'm not letting her go anywhere near your brother" Elijah smiled "Ah, so she's told you about Niklaus. However I can tell you I'm here to help her. I know my brother is already in Virginia looking for his Vampire and Werewolf as we speak" Elijah watched Damon carefully as he processed the information "How do we stop him" Damon asked defeated, Elijah walked closer to Damon standing beside him "First we find the Doppelganger and keep her safe, Then we find Caroline" Damon nodded heading towards his car with Elijah in toe.

Caroline was stood in the woods listening carefully to her surroundings when she heard a rustling from the left of her, Caroline turned in that direction trying to see through the darkness, the rustling happened again, this time it sounded closer to her. Her nose caught the sent, It wasn't an animal; it was human. "Who's there?" she called into the darkness but she was greeted with silence. "I know there's someone out there" without warning a shot was fired and it pierced Caroline's leg "Arrgg" she screamed in agony as she fell to her knees. A figure came into view watching her blankly raising their hand to her, then a pain as bad as her migraines around Elena surged through her skull "Stop it please.. Stop it" she felt somebody come up behind her pulling her arms roughly lifting her up "Calm down Leo. He want's them alive, for the ritual" her vision blurred and all she could think was He had arrived.

Once Damon and Elijah arrived at Elena's house Damon turned to him "You should wait here" Elijah nodded courteously "Very well. Just know time is running out, We need to find Caroline" Damon sighed climbing out of his car. Elijah was right, if they didn't find Caroline soon then he'd loose both his best friend and Elena. Damon knocked on the door waiting for Elena or Stefan to answer but was greeted with a much older male "Can I help you?" He asked curiously, Damon nodded "I'm looking for Elena Gilbert" The man eyed Damon cautiously "A little old to be hanging around with high school girls, aren't we?" He said. "Is she here or not? It's important that I speak to her" Damon could here various foot steps coming down the stairs "It's ok Ric. He's Stefan's brother" Alaric Saltzman, Damon thought. This is Elena's uncle. "Damon Salvatore" Damon said gesturing his hand towards him, Alaric took it his eyes still trained on Damon "Alaric Saltzman" He let go of Damon's hand, looking at Elena before walking back into the house. Elena, Bonnie and Stefan walked out the front door to stand on the porch with Damon. "What's going on? You found Caroline?" Stefan asked worriedly. Damon looked towards his car spotting Elijah watching the road ahead of him "Elijah has arrived in town. His brother isn't far behind" Damon said sarcastically "He want's to keep Elena and Caroline safe. So Elena you've got to come with us" Damon said looking towards Elena. Stefan looked towards the car "I'm guessing that's Elijah? Where's Caroline?" Damon shrugged his shoulders "That's the thing. I don't know" Stefan shook his head taking a deep breath raising his hand to his head "We've got to find her before he does" Damon nodded. Bonnie looked between the brothers "I can try a locator spell. I just need something personal of hers" Damon Nodded "We can go back to ours" Damon walked towards his car. Stefan walked to his own with Bonnie and Elena. All Damon wanted was to find Caroline and protect her.

Arriving at the boarding house they walked inside along with Elijah. Damon found a necklace of Caroline's in her room and handed it to Bonnie "This'll help. It's one of her most personal possessions" Elijah caught sight of the silver necklace and smiled "Ah Yes. It was a favorite of hers. Niklaus brought her it for her third Vampire birthday" Damon looked at Elijah glaring "Yeah showed how much he cared, Letting her suffer the pain his victims suffered" Stefan frowned "Damon. Let's just find her" Damon looked at Bonnie as she chanted the words for her spell., She opened her eyes looking at them "She's in the old Lockwood Cellar" Damon was out of the room in a flash, "It's started he just needs Elena to complete the sacrifice" Elijah spoke formally. Stefan looked between the girls "Stay here. I've got to help my brother" Stefan ran after Damon, leaving the girls with Elijah the one person who could possibly help them.

Bonnie was looking in her family grimoire when she found a spell that could save Elena from death without after the sacrifice. She looked up at both Elena and Elijah "There's a spell to bind your life with another human to keep you alive, Only problem is you live Caroline dies" Elijah raised his head shaking it to the side "It won't work. When Niklaus gave Caroline his blood and declared his love for her, he linked her to the Petrova bloodline. Niklaus or Caroline do not know this. She is his weakness and if this curse is broken he will lose her" Elena gasped "There's nothing we can do" Elijah shook his head "The only thing we can do is hope the Salvatore brothers can find Caroline before Niklaus does" Elijah said.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I know this chapter is quite rushed and i'm so sorry.. I'm just wanting to get past the sacrifice and get down to Klaroline. Just a word of warning the Sacrifice isn't going to be the same as the show Elena's body isn't going to be linked to anybody to live, I'm thinking of bringing in another witch to help Bonnie.**

**I have it all planned out for how they will meet so maybe end of the next chapter. Just need this sacrifice done with.. **


	7. The Plan

Ok so I'm sorry it's short but my computer lead has just broken so i've just written this chapter on my iPad. So sorry for any spelling mistakes.. Thanks again a everybody

* * *

Caroline woke up groggy, she'd been injected with vervain and the witch had used his power to get into her mind, She looked at her surroundings, She tried moving but her arms where restrained to the wall preventing her from moving, across from her she found Tyler still knocked out. "Tyler, Tyler" she called catching his attention, he panicked "What happened?" Caroline watched the entrance waiting for somebody to show up. "It's Klaus. He's here to break his curse" Tyler groaned, this wasn't how he wanted to spend his night.

The sound of a scream startled them "what was that" Tyler looked at Caroline frightened, She felt sorry for him, he was scared she couldn't blame him. Klaus was someone to be scared of. Straining her hearing she listened out for what was happening outside when she smiled suddenly "It's Damon" Caroline looked at the entrance and spotted Damon coming into view "hey Blondie, We've been looking for you" Damon broke the restraints from her wrists pulling her into himself "I'm glad your ok" Damon began pulling er towards the entrance "wait Damon. I'm not leaving without Tyler" Damon huffed "do I have to help him?" he moaned earning a death glare from Caroline. Damon freed Tyler and walked through the exit with him close behind them.

Once they arrived back at the boarding house Caroline spotted Elijah gazing into the fire intently "over thinking?" She said as she walked not the room, Elijah turned his attention to Caroline smiling politely "Hello Caroline, It's lovely to see you again just a shame on the circumstances" Caroline nodded "it's great to see you too"  
Caroline looked around the room, she noticed Bonnie leaning over her grimoire with another witch beside her staring at Caroline. "Gram's this is Caroline" Bonnie spoke when she peeled her eyes from her book. Sheila walked towards Caroline and reached out for her hand, Caroline placed her hand in Sheila's "you're pure. You've not been able to consume a drop of human blood" Sheila looked at Bonnie "She needs to be saved" Bonnie nodded.

Caroline looked at Elena sat on the couch in front of the fire watching the flames glow brightly. "Mind if I join you?" Caroline asked pointing towards the vacant seat beside Elena. "Are you scared?" Elena asked. Caroline looked into the flames "I'm petrified. I've been running from Klaus for almost a century and so many times I thought about searching for him. I'm scared that if I see his face again I'll let my walls crash down and let him in" Elena watched Caroline as she spoke about Klaus, She loved him so deeply yet she ran away from him"Why did you run away? If you don't mind me asking" Caroline placed her hands on her thighs rubbing them "I don't like to talk about it" she looked away not wanting to reveal the tears forming in her eyes. Caroline stood up and sped of to her room closing the door behind her letting the tears fall.

"Don't let it bother you" Elena looked up to see Elijah watching her "Caroline, has a hard time talking about her time with Niklaus. My brother is the same when it comes to talking about his Sweet Caroline" Elena smiled "they truly love each other" Damon watched Elijah and Elena talking, he was jealous because he'd not really spoken to Elena since the night before, He wanted her for himself.

Elijah watched Elena, she resembled his Katerina but her personality was less fierce. Katerina was fiery and fierce but scoured when it came to Niklaus. "We found something" Bonnie shouted. Everybody turned their heads towards her direction "We can use a spell to stop him as he feeds upon Elena. It's like a mind control but it will bring him to his knees long enough to kill him" Caroline stormed into the room "Kill him? nobody told me?" Bonnie and Grams looked at Caroline before Stefan spoke "The only way to free you from this curse with Elena is to kill him. I'm sorry Caroline" She looked at Damon who stood in the corner drinking from his glass of bourbon "I'd rather be cursed a thousand times than sentence him to death. Klaus has done a lot of things but I won't let you kill him" Damon walked towards Caroline "I'm sorry" He whispered in her ear. Damon lifted her in his arms nodding towards the basement for Stefan.

Damon carried her into the room laying her on the bed that occupied the dusty cell under their house "She's going to hate you for this" Damon gave her one last look before walking out of the room "I know but if I can save both her and Elena by killing him then I'm going to take my chances" Damon pulled the door shut turning the key to lock it. "She loves him Damon, She might end up in pain for the rest of her eternity, are you willing to watch her suffer" Damon let a single tear slip down his cheek as he watched the lifeless Blond beauty that ran away from her past and entangled him in her arms refusing to let go "I'll put her out of her misery" Stefan was stunned by Damon's reaction. "She's your best friend Damon, help her don't destroy her" Damon looked at his little brother "I am helping her. I'm destroying the reason she runs and hides" Stefan shook his head "If you won't help her I will" He called as Damon walked away.

* * *

R&R

A/N: So I really want to enlighten everybody on the reason for Caroline running but they need to meet again first because that is more than likely going to be a flashback. so they plan to kill him, we'll we all know they won't succeed Stefan is looking out for her in this part because he believes if Klaus dies it will kill Caroline too, so looks like Stefan is already team Klaroline :-)


	8. Sacrifice, at what cost?

**Hi all.. Gosh I just couldn't leave the last chapter like that so I've got a new chapter up. Yes it's on my ipad again but I just hope you all enjoy it. Hope you like! Reviews always welcome :-) **

Thank you once again for all your follows/favorites/Reviews

* * *

Damon sat on the couch drinking hi glass of bourbon and watching Elena intently, "It's gonna be ok." Elena looked at him disgust "how is it ok? Your planning on killing her true love Damon" Elijah could tell Damon was fighting an inner battle to be the good guy and let Caroline get what she wants or be the bad guy to save both girls.

The following morning, Damon jolted awake to the sound of a petrified scream, He looked around the room spotting Bonnie and Sheila concentrating on the spells from the grimoire and Elena standing by the door leading towards the basement "what's going on?" Damon asked rubbing the sleet away from his eyes. Elijah answered from the corner of the room "Caroline woke screaming. She's in pain Damon. She's scared your going to take him away from her" Damon groaned standing up "I'm doing this for her. I don't want her to keep running from him, This is the first time since running away that she's felt safe" Elijah watched Damon seeing the concern on his face.

He was scared for her "did she ever tell you why she left him?" Damon spun round to look at him "No. She said it was hard to talk about" Elijah shook his head "he hurt her and I stood idly by and let it happen, he continuously hurt her causing her, He would go home to her and pretend nothing happened but she knew" Damon furrowed his brow confused "if he laid a hair on her head, I will beat him to a pulp" Elijah looked at him tight lipped, he knew Damon had a right to be upset and want his brother dead but Niklaus was his brother and he couldn't wish death on him, he had a plan but he couldn't tell the others because if they knew they would try to stop him. "The rest needs to come from Caroline, thinking of her you should tend to her. Stefan is with her but I feel she'd be more comfortable with you" Damon nodded and headed towards the basement.

Stefan had his arms wrapped around Caroline's body holding her close "it's going to be alright" Caroline kept sobbing into his shoulder, She was weak from her capture the night before and she needed to feed.  
Stefan looked towards the door and spotted Damon watching them sadly "you see this? It's going to be ten times worse if you kill Klaus" Damon shrugged his shoulders, emotionless "I'm trying to give her the life she never had" Stefan growled at him "she doesn't want that life, she wants to save him. She loves him Damon; we once loved Katherine enough to want to save her remember" Damon mussed over his memories of the girl identical to Elena who'd stolen both his and Stefan's hearts showing him the way of a vampire before he even turned, She was beautiful and enticing but he'd thought she died with the other vampires in the tomb a long time ago, how wrong was he.

"I'm not going to help keep him alive Stefan, you help her if you must but I'm not going to stand idly by at let this monster kill them both" Damon looked at Caroline once more before turning away, he didn't care if she hated him for eternity but he wasn't going to live his life without her.

Caroline sobbed into Stefan"he hates me" she cried as he pulled her closer"no, he doesn't he's just angry and upset; you know Damon" Caroline couldn't stop the tears streaming as she thought about Klaus and Damon. They where so alike both hotheaded and did things without thinking of the consequences.  
Stefan placed his hands on either side of her face pulling to to look at him "I have a plan but you have to work with me" Caroline nodded wiping her tears from her cheeks, She knew Stefan didn't remember Klaus but she knew if could then he'd understand why she was being protective of him. Caroline looked into his green eyes "I need you to remember that night in 1922. Remember Nik and Rebekah, remember becoming his friend" Stefan's pupils dilated. "I remember him. Rebekah was beautiful with blond hair pinned back, Nik was like a brother to me" Caroline smiled lightly "now you see why I have to save him" Stefan nodded his head "I really knew him" Caroline watched as it all in raveled in his mind, Stefan smiled lightly looking at her "I won't let them hurt you." He spoke making a promise he hoped he could keep.

Damon and Elena went for a walk in the garden wanting to spend time alone together before the sacrifice, Elena looked at Damon smiling brightly taking his hand in hers "thank you for doing this for me" she said looking at him. Damon smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulder hoping that he wouldn't be rebuffed for it "I really like you Damon" she said bluntly. Damon stood still smirking "and I like you Elena" without warning Elena raised her head and moved forward planting a quick kiss on Damon's lips, as she pulled away Damon gently gripped hold of her shoulders and pulled her close to himself again kissing her more fiercely. He was scared if he let her go it would be a dream, Klaus couldn't take her from him not when she still had so much to see in the world.

* * *

Night fell all to quickly, Damon stood by the door waiting for somebody to arrive for Elena. He held her in his arms close to tears not wanting to let her go. Elijah had told him that it was best if everybody else stayed out of sight so Klaus didn't suspect they had another plan. The knock at the door was daunting "I'm scared Damon" Elena whispered, Damon looked down at her "I won't leave your side" he replied. Damon stepped forward opening the door to find a young man with short curled hair and a wired smile "Elena. It's so nice to finally meet you" Damon watched him and suddenly thought about Caroline and how she must have been feeling. "You must be Klaus" Damon glared at him "Oh and your Damon Salvatore, I presume" Damon smirked "the one and only" Klaus chuckled "you ready my dear?" He asked looking at Elena. She gulped loudly, Damon struck his arm out I front of her "no" Elena peered up at him "no reason for you to die too" Damon growled at him "Fine but'm coming too" Klaus moved aside for them to walk out the door "very well" he spoke raising his arm to signal them to come outside.

The other's waited for them to leave and got to work with their plan, Elijah asked Bonnie and Grams to bring Klaus to his knees as he fed upon Elena but do not kill him because he wanted the pleasure. Stefan helped Caroline to her feet because he knew now she'd be her weakest. "You sure about this?" Stefan asked Elijah worried about Caroline's well being. Elijah nodded "it's the only thing to make him stop" Caroline sobbed in a fit of pain "it's started, we need to hurry" Elijah said looking at Caroline's tears. She managed to speak through the pain "please Elijah you have to save him" Elijah nodded in agreement with her.

Elena stood in the circle she'd been forced into as the flames licked the air raising higher, she could see another women writhing in pain "are you ok?" She asked trying to be polite but she just screamed in agony, Elena watched as another women with a tattered bag was brought towards another spot e side her. The witch smiled smugly at Elena as she pulled the bag from the women's head "Jenna" she screamed "no no, please" Damon went to step forward but the witch caused his skull to pulsate in agony so he fell to his knees.

"It'll all be over before you know it" Elena looked angrily at him as tears streamed down her cheeks. The witch started chanting as the first circle of fire disappeared And Klaus stepped inside it, the women lunged for him but in a swift movement his hand was inside her chest, fingers wrapped around her heart and pulled it out. Elena gasped in a new found f screams.  
Damon could hear it, the light muffled sound of pain coming from his best friend. He looked in all directions but couldn't see her.

Klaus stepped out of the werewolf circle speeding to the alter and handing his witch the heart, he then went to the vampire. His witch dropped the flames so he could step inside with her but before he knew it she was at the witches side trying to feed on her. Klaus smirked and flashed behind her stabbing her heart with a wooden stake. "No, no. Jenna" Elena screamed. Klaus went back to Elena looking at her through the flames "your turn now sweetheart" the flames vanished and Klaus stood behind her "It'll be over before you know it" without warning his teeth sunk into her neck. Elena's eyes caught Damon's as he watched helplessly.

Suddenly their was a flash of fire that spread across the opening as Bonnie and grams came through between the trees. Damon was grateful now he could kill Klaus but suddenly a force pulled him back "what's going on" he shouted then his eyes caught them Stefan had Caroline in his arms lifelessly "no." Damon scream as tears filled his eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. Elijah stood in front of his brother as he stopped drinking from Elena "hello Niklaus" Klaus was shocked but smiled smugly "ah, Elijah here to join the party" Elijah gestured for Stefan to step forward. Klaus's eyes caught sight of the blond female in the Stefan's arm. Suddenly realization hit him.

"what have you done to her?" He screamed at his brother, Elijah looked at Klaus disapprovingly "You did this Niklaus. Your curse did this" Klaus fell to his knees as the moon shone above him, he was turning; he could feel it. "Make it stop. Please I'll do anything" Damon stepped forward lifting Elena's lifeless body in his arms, he kicked Klaus while he was down "it's to late for that now" Klaus glared at him as his transformation took place. "Leave. All of you, take them to them home" Stefan nodded. Their plan hadn't worked.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Ok so I had to do it I am so sorry. Their meeting wasn't a proper meeting but we finally have Klaus, Who's happy? (I am) :-) So the Transformation worked and Klaus regrets it after seeing Caroline "Dead" in Stefan's arms. **


	9. Losing your Heart

**Hi all once again thank you for your Reviews/Follows/Favorites**

**I hope this chapter is ok..**

* * *

Klaus woke surrounded by tree's and grass "Hmm" he murmured as he awoke all thoughts free from his thoughts, he'd broken the Hybrid curse. He turned his head spotting Elijah holding a pile of clothes in his hands "I took the liberty of finding you some suitable clothing" Elijah said throwing the clothes at him , Klaus stood collecting the clothes from the floor pulling his pants up his legs looking at his brother smiling "How long was I out?" Elijah felt annoyed, he'd not asked about her not even a care for her"Almost Two days" Elijah answered flatly.

Klaus caught the tone of his voice "Tell me Elijah, What's on your mind?" Klaus pulled his top over his head waiting for a reply when Elijah spoke "Caroline" that's when it hit him; he felt like somebody had dropped a bomb on him "Is she.." Elijah looked at his brother sternly "Dead? Well I don't know I've been cleaning up after you" Klaus walked away quickly, he needed to get to see her. Elijah was behind him making sure that he didn't do something stupid.

* * *

Flashback After the Sacrifice

_Stefan and Damon walked into the house both holding one of the girls hoping something could save them "I'm gonna go lay Caroline on her bed. She'll be more comfortable when she wakes up" Stefan choked. He made his way up the stairs reaching her room, she'd always been a clean freak Damon would always tease her for it. Stefan laid Caroline on here bed carefully, gently brushing a strand of hair from her face. _

_His eyes caught her mirror across the room; he'd never seen the pictures before and somehow it made him feel even worse for the way things had happened. The pictures held memories of her past before she became a vampire and when she was with Klaus. The top of her mirror had pictures of a couple with a young blond girl, her parent's and her he thought to himself then he'd spotted the two girls from that night in 1922 they where sat on a bench laughing with their innocent faces. _

_Then as his eyes followed the photo's he'd found one of Caroline smiling widely whilst Klaus stood behind her; his arms wrapped around her waist. It was then as he looked over the photos he realized Caroline wasn't anything like the girl in these photos, all her running away and using different names had an impact on her._

_Stefan looked back to her before walking out of her room and back down the stairs. _

_Once he reached the living area he found Damon nursing a bottle of bourbon looking out the window "She ok?" Damon asked not removing his eyes from the window "Still nothing, Elena?" Damon shook his head "You know. I remember when we where down on the base together in the 1940's. When the skies were calm and the stars brightened up the sky; Caroline would lay on the ground beside me and try to make out the constellations" Damon laughed to himself smiling "She never knew them but she'd make up silly names for them" Stefan was saddened as he watched his brother helplessly. Damon felt the hot heavy tears fall from his eyes as he mourned his past with his best friend._

_Damon's gaze fell upon Elena who was still lifeless on the couch "What am I supposed to do?" He screamed his heart out in agony. The room was vacant and all that was left was him and Elena. _

_Bonnie and Sheila had gone home to try and find a spell to revive them both but they still had nothing, Damon could do nothing but wait._

_Stefan walked back into the room looking towards Damon with a small smile "Bonnie and Sheila think they've found a way" Damon's head shot up his eyes darting towards his brother surprised "What?" Stefan walked towards his brother as he spoke "Bonnie said we need to take the girls to the abandoned house, Sheila thinks the dead witches might be able to help them" Damon nodded "Ok. How are we going to do this? I take Elena you take Caroline? It's easier to just run" _

"_Yeah. It'll be much less suspicious if we run across town with two dead girls in our arms Damon" Stefan replied humorlessly "Of course not little brother. Go get Caroline, I'll go lay Elena in the back seat of my car" Stefan nodded in agreement as he ran up the stairs to get Caroline._

_Reaching the abandoned house they found Bonnie and Sheila stood outside "You ready?" both brother's nodded as they walked inside the house. _

_Reaching the room they needed Bonnie pointed to a space for each girl to be laid, Sheila and Bonnie held hands as they began to chant to their ancestors reaching out for help "She's not a monster" Sheila pointed out towards the spirits, "She is pure, never fed on a human. Please help her" Bonnie felt it as her Grams tied her life to Caroline's "Grams no. You can't leave me" Bonnie screamed breaking the connection with their ancestors "Bonnie, You are stronger than all of this. I am so proud of you." Sheila's body began to fall to the ground but Stefan caught her in his arms laying her down beside Caroline._

_Bonnie chanted through her tears because she still needed to save her best friend, Bonnie kept glimpsing her Grams; the women who'd taught her the way of magic because her mother abandoned her as a child. To Bonnie the women laying lifelessly on the floor was more the mother she needed. A gasp was sounded as Bonnie's spell came to an end._

_ Elena's eyes opened as she tried gulping in the air around her "Where am I?" she asked finding Bonnie stood above her "It's ok. Your alive. That's all that matters" Bonnie crouched down helping Elena to sit up. Elena looked into Bonnie's eyes noticing the droplets of tears forming in the corners "What happened?" Bonnie whimpered sadly "Grams. She.. She's dead" Elena wrapped her arms around Bonnie pulling her close as she let her own tears fall. She'd known Sheila all her life when she and Bonnie needed a babysitter Sheila would have them stay with her and tell them stories about princesses and Magical castles. _

_Stefan looked at Caroline's pale grey face as he waited for her to awaken, Damon fell beside him, tears filling his eyes "Come on Blondie, I know you like to make a dramatic entrance.." He was cut off by the gasp that escaped her mouth as she opened her eyes "Damon" was the first word that came to her mind "I'm here." he peered over her causing her to smile "Is he dead?" She asked barely audible, Damon looked away angrily but Stefan reached her arm and pulled her up quickly "He's alive, don't know where but Elijah went with him" Caroline smiled softly grateful that he'd been spared._

_Bonnie looked at Caroline angrily as the tears still rushed down her cheeks "You've lived long enough. What gives you the right to be saved?" Caroline was confused "What have I done?" She asked but Bonnie pointed towards her Grams lying on the floor "What happened?" Caroline asked turning towards her brothers "To save you Sheila had to sacrifice her own life. You're a vampire so to the witches you're an abomination and they didn't want to help but Sheila reassured them that you where pure" Caroline looked at Bonnie remorsefully "I am so sorry Bon…" Bonnie raised her hand to Caroline's face "Save it. Just go" She shouted at her. Caroline, Stefan and Damon left the old abandoned house with Caroline bringing more guilt and pain home with her._

* * *

Caroline was sat on the couch reading one of her favorite Twilight books when a knock sounded at the front door "Damon grab the door" but nobody came, she groaned as she stood from her chair dumping her book in her spot.

She opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers on the floor, She lifted the flowers to her face taking in the scent, that's when she found it a single crimson Hybrid Tea rose. Her face lit up as she smelt it. They where her favorite type of Roses, Klaus always brought her them. She looked at the floor once more catching the envelope with her name written elegantly on it. She bent down to collect it before stepping back inside.

When Caroline spun round she found Damon staring at her with his arms folded across his chest "Secret admirer?" Caroline chuckled as she headed towards the kitchen to put them in water, Damon followed behind her "So who are they from?" Caroline beamed as she arranged the flowers in the vase

"Klaus" Damon's face dropped "Why aren't you throwing them in the trash can? He's the reason I almost lost you" Caroline looked at Damon smiling softly "I love you Damon and you are my best friend but please let me deal with this on my own" Damon groaned

"Fine but if he breaks your heart don't come running to me" Caroline growled at him "Don't start Salvatore. You know I can take you" that's when she heard it, his laughter "As if Salvorbes or whatever you want to call yourself these days" Caroline giggled, Damon was an idiot but she didn't care because no matter what changed in her life she was certain of one thing, He would always be her best friend.

* * *

**R&****R**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that. I know i've had a lot of people ask about the space between i just hope this is ok? **

**So Grams died to save Caroline. Bonnie could end up hating her for a while..**

**So Klaus knows Caroline's alive seeing as he delivered her flowers, Whats in the envelope? That will be written about next chapter and i'm thinking a proper Klaroline meeting is in order.. (Salvorbes) It kind of has a ring to it lol..**


	10. She belongs

**Thanks again guys. I appreciate you all.. Big shout out too Aaaammber & Vamperl my most frequent Reviewers. Thanks guys this chapter is dedicated to you both :-) **

**I hope you like it.. **

* * *

Damon walked into the Grill to see Klaus propped up against the bar holding a glass of bourbon in his hand, when he spotted Damon he smiled smugly.

"Ah Damon Salvatore, Come to drown your sorrows over your doppelganger" Damon smirked at him trying to disclose the fact Elena was in fact alive and still breathing "I thought you'd have gone by now? You know Hybrids to make"

Klaus took a mouthful of his drink before placing the glass on the table and leaning towards Damon "Between you and me, I plan on taking my girl and getting the hell out of this one pony town" Damon glared at him angrily

"You're not taking her, I won't let you" Klaus laughed maliciously "You think I'm going to let you stop me from taking what belongs to me?"

"She isn't one of your play things Klaus. She's Caroline, She's my best friend; My sister" Klaus couldn't help but laugh, Damon didn't know all the facts about Caroline which gave him the upper hand in this situation

"You're right, She's your sister and all but has she ever told you about us? About her life with me? Ask her all about that before you start making demands on keeping her away from me" Klaus turned walking away leaving Damon alone.

Caroline became bored easily, she paced the living area bored of being stuck inside. Damon had demanded she stay inside while she recovered from the sacrifice. He was trying to protect her but she was bored.

She turned when she heard the door slam and Damon walking into the room "Klaus is still in town" Caroline watched as he took a seat on the couch sighing loudly, She walked towards him sitting beside him "Hey, it's ok" She smiled softly looking at him; He turned to face her sadly

"He wants to take you with him Blondie. He said you belong to him, I'm not going to let him take you" Caroline let out a breath and fell back groaning

"What happened between you two? You have never spoke about it" Damon asked carefully, trying not to push her.

Caroline sighed "I suppose it's only fair that you know" Damon nodded as he watched Caroline. "We'd been together seven years when it started happening" Caroline took a breath as she began to tell Damon her reasons for running away from Klaus.

Flashback

_Caroline sat on the small couch with her legs pulled against her chest, She had started having difficulty sleeping. She found herself thinking about her family and friends; She missed them and just wanted to contact them but Klaus had told her she would be better off just letting it all go. _

_Caroline heard the front door unlock alerting her that he was home, peering up at the clock she was frustrated with him because he came strolling in at 4am again. _

_When Caroline caught sight of him she climbed off the couch pulling the cover with here pushing past him heading towards their bedroom. When she reached the middle of the stairs she shouted out "I hope she was worth it, I can smell her on you" She stomped up the stairs slamming their door behind her. _

_She climbed under her duvet and let the broken tears cascade down her cheeks, She had no idea why she stayed with him. He hurt her continuously yet she remained loyal to him partly out of fear of him killing her but then a part of her knew that deep in his wounded heart he loved her._

_Klaus and Caroline where at each other's throats the following days resulting in Klaus storming out and Caroline crying on the couch in his studio. _

_Caroline awoke to a noise coming from upstairs, she walked up the stairs listening to the noise growing louder. When she reached her bedroom door she gasped at what she found, Klaus was sat on their bed with another women, Caroline stood frozen as she watched them in her bed. _

_The women was naked straddling Klaus as he held her tightly against him biting into her shoulder as his eyes caught Caroline. He smiled sadistically at her breath hitched in her throat. Her eyes watered as she felt the pleasure the young women was feeling, She could do nothing but watch as his eyes where glued to hers. She was angry and hurt he'd betrayed her in the worst way he possibly could. _

_The following morning Caroline heard the footsteps behind her as she burned the last of his sketches from his sketch book "What are you doing?" He bellowed at her ripping the book from her grasp, she turned emotionless "What does it look like?" She replied blankly._

_ Caroline watched the fire as the sketch of her face burned slowly "Come on love. Don't be mad" Caroline spun around slapping him hard across his face "Don't be mad? Really Nik" Klaus growled at her "I get it. Your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either" Klaus lips tightened as he glared at her_

_ "Don't you dare bring him up." Caroline let out a small sad laugh "I love you Nik. Me. I've ran with you when he's found you and I've never betrayed you. Because I am yours and you are mine" _

_Klaus raised his hand to her cheek wiping the tears that fell from her angelic eyes "I know. I'm so sorry" He said sadly as his own tears fell. Caroline smiled sadly "We're a right pair of Masochists" Caroline chuckled lightly as Klaus wrapped his arms around her _

_"You never. You're my beautiful Wife. My life" He whispered as he kissed her head._

Damon watched shocked at her revelation of her past "You married him?" He asked confused. Caroline nodded "In 1924 we resided in England for for six year before coming back to the states, We married in Chicago after Elijah suggested i have closer on my previous life. Just Elijah Klaus and i were there" she chuckled lightly at her memory.

Damon didn't know how to deal with this new information or what to say to her because part of him was upset with her for lying all those years and another part was angry at her for staying with him whilst he hurt her

"You stayed with him even after catching him in bed with another women?" Caroline could feel it his hatred building up

"You don't understand Damon. I loved him, I believed him when he said he wouldn't do it again"

"But he did. Over and over. You just let him continue until you found Katherine" Caroline nodded in agreement

"I couldn't run away on my own, He would have found me but when I heard of the girl that had been evading him for years; I began looking for her" Damon stood from his seat walking to the bourbon pouring himself a glass.

"So you do belong to him. You're his wife Caroline" Caroline shook her head standing up

"I belong to nobody. I am my own person Damon, I wish you'd both stop pulling at me, I'm not a doll" with that she walked out of the front door leaving behind a stunned Damon.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I know, I know.. It was another short chapter i'm sorry but i was honestly torn between two alternate versions of how this could play out. So i'll re-edit the other version later and use it as the next chapter.**

**So Caroline told Damon about her past, Klaus and Caroline Married.. Did you expect that or was i just thinking that it might shock people and really you already knew it lol.. I'm thinking i may just do a flash back of their wedding would be fun to write. I will hopefully have a Delena/Stefonnie/Kalijah in the next few chapters i'm just trying to start the real Klaroline's story. **


	11. My Vampire Heart

**Ok so i know i got quite a few mixed reviews to the previous chapter but please bare in mind that Klaus has a dark tainted soul and he feels like nobody truly loves him. I felt that him sleeping with other women was his way of showing Caroline just how cruel he could really be.**

**I hope this Chapter is better than the previous one.**

* * *

Caroline stormed into the Mystic Grill needing to get away from the boarding house and Damon's judging stare. She knew Klaus was a monster, she knew what he did and allowed it but when she found Katherine she felt relief, after years of his repeated abuse of her heart she could run and be almost free.

Caroline found Bonnie and Stefan sat at a booth together making googly eyes at each other.

Bonnie looked up catching a glimpse of Caroline giving her a small smile, she still couldn't forgive her for what happened to her grams but she'd try to be polite.

Caroline was heading towards Stefan when somebody lifted her up swinging her over their shoulders "arg" She screamed out surprised, "Come on. You, me against Matt and Jeremy" she giggled lightly gripping his t-shirt at his back as he walked toward the pool tables

"Tyler put me down" Tyler placed her back on the floor smiling "My please. Now do I have myself a partner" He held out his hand smiling at her, She shook her head when a huge grin appeared on her face

"Let's beat them" Tyler jumped up "Yes, we're going to thrash you guys" Jeremy and Matt laughed together

"Like to see you try" Jeremy pointed out as he set up the balls "She's a great player, I think maybe we should swap teams Tyler" Tyler chuckled

"Sorry Dude, I have dibs" Caroline rested her hands on her hips "I am here you know" both guys turned to her chuckling "Ok, Tyler you team with Caroline now but next time I'll team up with her"

Jeremy and Caroline shared a humorous laugh "You two should just team up. I'll take Caroline, saves you girls fighting over her _Skills"_ Caroline nodded in agreement "I'm with Jeremy on this, you two against us" Matt and Tyler frowned "Ok" Matt sighed.

Klaus watched her from the bar as she laughed, He could see her blond curls drop down her back she was as beautiful as the day she'd ran away if not more so.

He knew that in the past he'd hurt her and he regretted it more than anything he'd ever done. He searched every where for her until 1943 when he's caught wind of her working on an army base healing the troop's who's received gun shoot or knife wounds, that was when he sent her his victim.

He wanted her to know she wasn't far from his mind and that he was coming to find her but Elijah made sure that didn't happen.

He dragged him back to Chicago on a lead for Katerina, He wanted to kill her slowly for turning into a vampire when he needed the curse to be broken, He'd eventually discovered it was Elijah that had set her free and set up for her to change into a vampire.

The years went by but Caroline was never far from his mind, part of him wanted to make her pay for running away but his heart knew that she did it to protect her own heart, when he found out she'd been seen with a Damon Salvatore, he jumped to conclusions and assumed he was courting her but when Elijah came back to him to tell him that they where merely living as siblings he felt at ease.

Watching her made him wish he'd never been so consumed in the blood and thrived for the female attention, he wanted her back only her but winning her back was going to prove difficult when Damon Salvatore guarded her like a security dog.

He wanted to speak to her apologize for all his wrong doings but watching her happy and smiling again caused him to take the high road and walk out.

Caroline arrived home later that night to find Stefan and Damon talking in the living room drinking glasses of blood, Stefan smiled at her softly "So he's let you in on my little secret. So nice of you Damon" she growled heading towards her bedroom "Blondie wait" Damon called after her, Caroline walked back to them "What?" Damon sighed "Klaus came by today. He left this for you" Damon had a silver chain dangling from his hand with a sapphire gem attached to it.

Caroline groaned turning to walk away to her bedroom again "Give it back to him. I don't need his gifts" Damon grinned smugly

"With pleasure" Stefan smacked his brother up the back of his head "Don't rile him up Damon" Damon turned to his brother smiling

"Oh I'm just getting started, He thinks he can treat her like he did and worm his way back into her heart he has another thing coming" Stefan shook his head angrily "Damon, don't. You thought how she might feel if she discovers her best friend with a stake in his heart"

Damon shrugged his shoulders as he headed towards the stairs "Least she won't go back to that psychopathic crossbreed" Damon continued up the stairs ignoring Stefan's pleads to avoid a confrontation with Klaus.

Damon knocked on her door "Come in Damon" He opened the door to find her sat on her bed with a piece of paper in her hands "What's that you got there?" He asked pointing towards the folded paper as he flopped onto her bed

"Nothing. It's nothing that concerns you" Damon rolled over to face the ceiling realization hitting him "It's that letter from Klaus, the one you got with those flowers" Caroline exhaled deeply as she looked at her best friend, keeping things from him was hard and she could feel his upset towards it. "I'm sorry that I never told you" she spoke ignoring the letter burning into her hands.

Damon turned on his side resting his head on his elbow as he looked at her "I didn't mean to get almighty on you. I'm just annoyed that you never told me about it before today" Caroline watched his eyes sadden as he spoke "I've been running from that life for so many years Damon; I've tried to forget who I was with him" Damon reached his free hands out gently touching Caroline's hand

"You are my best friend Blondie, whatever you go through, I'll be standing right beside you" Caroline smiled brightly "You're more than that, You're my brother Damon" Damon smiled back at her "Always Salvorbes" Caroline and Damon giggled in unison "Seriously is that my new nickname, No more Blondie?" she asked quizzically.

Damon laughed amusingly "It's kind of fitting, You were born a Forbes and now your assuming the Salvatore surname. You suit Salvatore" Damon rose from the bed standing beside it looking at Caroline before pulling out a different necklace from his pocket, it had a locket attached to it.

Damon opened the locket and placed it in her hand "I was going to wait until your Birthday but I wanted you to have it now" Caroline lifted her hand closer to her face to look closely, inside the locket she found a picture of herself and Damon cuddling up on the couch in their previous home and she found one of her parents.

Her eyes glistened in the light as she tried to blink them away but She jumped from her bed lunging at Damon wrapping her arms around his neck "Thank you. This is the best gift anybody has ever given me" Damon smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around her carefully

"You're welcome, I just needed to see you smile" Caroline let him go slowly dropping back onto her bed still holding her smile on her lips "Put it on for me please" Damon unclipped the fastening lifting it over Caroline's head letting the locket rest loosely against her collar bone as he slipped the chain around her neck clipping it back together.

Damon rested his hands on her shoulders guiding her towards the mirror "It looks beautiful" she smiled as he fingers danced over the amethyst diamond encrusted locket. "It looks perfect on you" Caroline felt happy and she felt special because that's how Damon always made her feel part of their family.

She caught Stefan's face in the corner of her mirror watching them both "What's wrong?" She asked turning to look at him, Stefan's eyes fixated upon her as he spoke "Klaus has gone. Alaric just called, he over heard Klaus and Elijah in the Grill. He's gone to create his Hybrids" both brother's watched Caroline's expression change from happiness to emotionless quickly "You ok?" Damon asked placing a supportive hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him off

"Yeah, I just want to be alone" Damon and Stefan nodded walking out of the room as Caroline sat back on her bed gripping hold of the folded piece of paper on her bed, Damon caught sight of this as he closed her bedroom door leaving her to her thoughts.

_Sweet Caroline,_

_I apologize for the distress that I have caused you and I hope that one day you forgive my indiscretions. _

_Seeing you like that caused me to realize that you are the only thing in my eternal life that has meaning Love, _

_I hope that when I return you will give me a chance and we can begin again. _

_All My Love _

_Klaus_

She read the letter out loud trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, he was apologizing for every wrong he'd done to her and he wanted a chance to love her again but could she truly give him her heart again to shatter like before, she wasn't ready for him to barge his way into her heart and stir up old feelings she had tried to keep buried in the dark black holes of her heart.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I thought i'd add a little of how Klaus felt into this chapter (I hope it's better than last chapter)**

**I also wanted a new Daroline moment. There is the letter Klaus sent with the flowers.**


	12. New friends and more

**Hi guys Once again Thanks for Follows/Favorites/Reviews**

**Created a new Beautiful Runner Picture for the story and i'm actually rather pleased with it :)**

**Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

The following day Caroline was dressed and ready to leave for school. She quickly drank one of her animal blood bags before leaving, as she closed the fridge Damon stood holding a glass of blood in his hands with his other arm folded across his chest "You going back to school?" He asked intrigued.

"Yes, I thought I best show my face if I want to be a part of the dance committee. First thing you need to do is actually show up to the meetings" Damon chuckled lightly "Just be careful"

Caroline pulled her bag from the unit beside her and walked out of the room heading towards the front door

"I'm capable of taking care of myself" she groaned knowing that Damon would still have heard her.

Opening the door she came face to face with Bonnie and Elena "Hi. I'll just call Stefan" she said ready to turn around but Bonnie caught her arm smiling politely

"We actually came to see if you wanted to ride to school with us" Caroline's eyes looked ready to pop out of her head, was she serious; Bonnie hadn't even spoken to her since her Grams died.

There was an awkward silence before someone cleared their throat "So do you want to?" Elena asked eagerly.

Caroline let a smile cross her face as she walked through the door "That would be great" closing the door behind her she saw Damon smiling raising his glass in the air as if to toast her on here progress with Bonnie.

* * *

Arriving in school Caroline climbed out of the backseat of Bonnie's car giggling with both girls "I can't believe Jeremy actually did that" Elena had told Caroline about the time Jeremy had gone to a Lockwood party when he was ten years old and peed in Mrs Lockwood's favourite rose bush

"My parent's where mortified. Mr's Lockwood refused to let Jeremy in her home again until he had learned respect; We found out a few weeks later that Tyler and Matt had bet him a pack of bubble gum's if he did it"

Caroline couldn't stop giggling as they all walked through the school yard "Remember the time Tyler dared Matt to tell Logan Fell that he thought he was hot" Bonnie said laughing lightly, Elena nodded her head giggling

"Oh yeah. Those two are always daring each other or pulling pranks" Elena said linking arms with Caroline and Bonnie.

* * *

Later that day Tyler and Matt where throwing the football at each other when they spotted Caroline walking out of the school building "I'm gonna go talk to her" Tyler said throwing the ball at Matt as he headed towards Caroline, Matt laughed at him

"Dude, you haven't got a chance" Tyler turned to Matt smiling "Wanna bet?" Matt held out his hand

"I say after the first date she wouldn't be interested again" Tyler took Matt's hand in his own shaking it.

Tyler reached Caroline smiling brightly earning a confused look from her "Hey Caroline, I was wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime?"

"Don't we hang out most nights at the Grill anyway?" She answered quickly as she spotted Jeremy across the court waving at her.

"I meant on our own" Tyler waited for the rejection but it never came she smiled softly "Yeah sure Tyler. I just got something I need to do" she replied quickly walking towards Jeremy.

Tyler watched as Caroline raised her hand to high five Jeremy, She walked with him to meet some of his friends as they laughed together. Matt slapped Tyler on the back gently laughing "looks like Jeremy has a better shot at her than you do" Matt laughed earning a glare from Tyler

"Yeah well, Gilbert will bore her half to death when she realizes all he does is draw and smoke pot" Matt shock his head laughing "Someone Jealous?" Tyler pushed away from him angrily, He knew about Caroline being a vampire and she knew about him.

Truth be told he'd felt different about her ever since she made Damon save him that night in the old cellar. She wasn't just some crazy pool playing vampire that had lived for eighty years, she was hot with a gorgeous smile.

* * *

Caroline and Jeremy took a booth at the grill waiting for Elena and Bonnie to join them when Jeremy retrieved his sketch pad from his back pack, Caroline watched him as he rustled through the pages until he reached a dark figure with black eyes and a deathly glare

"Sorry, I have a habit of drawing demonic pictures. I guess it was my way of coping with my parents death. I shut everyone out and just drew these" he said placing his hand on the page and twisting it around to show her, Caroline lifted the book up in her hands and flicked through the pages noting the amount of time he'd put into every detail

"This are amazing Jeremy. I have a weakness for art" she beamed to herself remembering the times she'd be sat watching Klaus paint a new picture or sit with her legs over lapping his own as he sketched her.

Bonnie and Elena entered the grill smiling as Bonnie held onto Stefan's arm tightly, they caught sight of Jeremy and Caroline walking to join them "Ric is making us learn about the battle of willow creek, I don't even know anything about it"

Bonnie laughed "Elena, He's your uncle; you live with him surely you could get him to help you with your assignment" Elena's face fell slightly but Jeremy answered for her "He's been keeping out of the way lately, He usually locks himself in his room or sat on the couch drinking until he falls asleep. He just about gets up for work"

"He still having a bad time?" Elena nodded "We all have; he started going through Jenna's belongings the other day; when I came home I found him throwing her clothes down the stairs in frustration" Bonnie placed a reassuring hand on Elena's shoulder whilst her other hand was entwined with Stefan's hand.

Elena caught sight of Jeremy's sketch pad on the table near Caroline "He showed you his sketches, Their disturbing" Caroline lifted her head to see Jeremy's sad expression and slide his sketch book back towards him letting him stuff it back into his back pack "I think their awesome. He captures them the way they should be Dark and monstrous" Jeremy smiled at her "Thank you Caroline, Least someone knows talent when they see it" Elena noticed Jeremy's doe eyes as he smiled at Caroline.

"I have some great news to share" Caroline spoke changing the topic to something less depressing.

"I got onto the Dance committee and they asked if I could maybe take charge as Aimee Bradley isn't coming back to school" Stefan smiled at her as she became excited with her new roll "Well Done Care"

"Thanks, I can't wait to tell Damon" Elena blushed at the mention of Damon. She'd yet to see him since their phone call the day after the sacrifice telling her to stay out of sight whilst Klaus was still in town.

The food came to the table not long after their discussion had ended, whilst they all ate and let the conversation flow Caroline caught sight of Matt and Tyler eating across the other side of the room; she noticed Tyler's eyes bore into hers as she looked at him giving him a friendly smile.

* * *

After lunch they all headed back to school with Tyler and Matt joining them on their walk back "So when are we going on our date?" Tyler asked Caroline loudly trying to catch the attention of Matt and Jeremy, He glanced at Jeremy from the corner of his eyes noticing the frustrated look on his face.

Caroline smiled awkwardly "I never said I'd go out on a date with you. If memory serves me right you asked if we could hang out and I said yes" Matt burst out laughing trying to cover his mouth as Tyler's face dropped seeming disappointed.

"I didn't mean we couldn't hang out. You know my deal on dating" Tyler shrugged "It's cool we can still hang out" He slung his arm loosely over her shoulder pulling her towards him; he looked over his shoulder spotting Matt still laughing and Jeremy's disapproving glare.

Caroline began to walk into Geometry class when she felt somebody tug her arm spinning her around "What the.." She was cut off by a set of lips on hers, She tried to resist but the feel of the warm lips against her cold ones excited her, She leaned into the kiss as his arms wrapped around her back pulling her closer towards him.

The sound of somebody clearing their throat startled them both "Mr Lockwood if you wouldn't mind tearing yourself away from Miss Salvatore, I'd like to start my lesson" Tyler let go of Caroline reluctantly smiling as he turned to walk away.

"Miss Salvatore if you'd like to join our class" Mr Williams said directing his hand towards the class watching as she walked to her seat.

Caroline sat through class she spotted Stefan watching her, she shrugged her shoulders at him wiping the gloss from around her mouth. If it wasn't Damon keeping tabs on her it was Stefan, she loved Damon and she enjoyed Stefan's company but she was finally free of Klaus and she wanted to revel in it and have fun.

* * *

When Caroline walked through the boarding house she threw her bag across the room and slumped onto the couch kicking of her shoes in the process,

"I'm glad to see that you're acting like a typical teenage girl treating this place like a dumping ground" Caroline groaned

"Really Damon? You're gonna go all big brother on me now?" She slouched down to grab her shoes before standing up to leave the room, She picked her bag up from the hall floor as she made a beeline for her bedroom.

"I'm going to my room Do not Disturb" She shouted out to him alerting him she couldn't be bothered with the first degree he'd no doubt give her.

She slammed her door shut throwing her bag and shoes into the corner of her room and walked to her bed taking her phone from her pocket chucking it onto her bed causing it to bounce back up before it landed face down.

Dropping onto the bed beside her phone she grabbed her remote for her stereo and turner her music up trying to avoid the Salvatore brothers for the evening.

Stefan walked into the boarding house hearing the music blasting from up stairs "You not got a head ache?" Stefan asked Damon as he covered his ears, the sound intensifying his hearing

"Let her have one of those moody teenage days" Damon shrugged as he continued reading from the book in front of him

"You're reading?" Stefan asked astonished as he took a seat on the opposite couch from Damon

"I found this among Caroline's small book collection that made it's way into the library" Damon showed Stefan the cover "Twilight? What's that about?" Stefan asked intrigued.

Damon laughed hysterically "Vampire's sparkling in the sun and This Edward guy is whipped" Damon handed the book to Stefan

"You should read it. It's more your type of love story" Stefan sunk back into his seat refusing to take the book from Damon until he threw the book towards Stefan, his reflexes kicked in and he caught it before it hit him in the face.

Stefan pointed towards the ceiling and tapped his ears as he strained them to notice the music had completely stopped and all they could hear was the ticking of Caroline's bedroom clock.

"Spying on me now?" They both turned to see Caroline leaning against the arch way between the library and the living room "No we.." Stefan began but she cut him off walking towards them "I see you found my book" she reached Stefan snatching the book from the space beside him. "Have you told Damon your good news?" Stefan queried looking towards Caroline as she started walking away.

"Tell me what?" Damon answered confused. Caroline looked at Damon rolling her eyes "I've been selected as head of the Dance committee" She replied bluntly. Damon grinned standing up and pulling her into his chest "I'm proud of you Salvorbes" Caroline wanted to push away from his hold but nestled into him wrapping her arms around him and letting her book drop to the floor as tears trickled down her cheeks "Salvorbes?" Stefan questioned. Damon laughed looking at his baby brother "It's her new nickname. It's kind of grown on me" He responded.

Damon could feel his shirt dampen where her head rested against him, Pulling her away from his chest he placed a finger under her chin and his thumb rested against it, lifting her head up Damon noticed the streaks down her face "What's wrong?" He quizzed her as he pulled her back towards him "It's nothing" she replied through her sobs "Caroline this isn't nothing. What the hell happened to you today?" Caroline shook her head against him "It's nothing" she didn't want to have to talk about her feelings with him not when he expressed his distaste for what it entailed.

"Don't lock me out Blondie. I'm always here" he spoke determined to get answers from her.

Caroline sighed trying to break free of Damon's arms "Damon let me go' Stefan watched Damon release his grip reluctantly "Tell me please" He pleaded with her sadly, looking back at him she threw her hands in the air "Fine. I kissed Tyler and I liked it" Damon's face changed from his mock sadness to anger, "A bite from a werewolf can kill a vampire. I don't want you dating him" Caroline growled at him "Who are you my Dad? I know about werewolf bite's Damon I'm the one who told you remember?" She rolled her eyes shaking her head "I Thought I could talk to you about anything but I guess I was wrong" She stormed out of the room angrily leaving the brothers alone. Stefan picked up Caroline's book from the floor before standing to look at Damon "You asked her what was wrong and you jumped down her throat. Way to go Damon" Damon dropped back onto the couch sighing loudly watching as Stefan walked out of the room following Caroline "Run along Little Brother go be the hero" Stefan ignored him and continued walking.

When he reached Caroline's room he found the door ajar so he pushed it slightly to see Caroline sat on the floor at the end of her bed with her head in her hands "Go away Stefan" She mumbled against her hands.

Stefan placed her book on her bed and began to walk away "Just wanted to bring your book back" reaching the door he turned back to look at her "Ignore Damon, You know how protective he is of you" Caroline lifted her head looking at him "I thought if I kissed Tyler back then it would make Klaus leaving easier but it's just made me feel guilty" Stefan walked back towards her sitting down in front of her

"You have nothing to feel guilty about Care. Klaus betrayed you years ago and even through all the years you've been running with Damon, you've still stayed faithful to him" Caroline smiled softly "If anybody should feel guilty it's Klaus. If Tyler makes you happy then fine; even if Jeremy or Matt grab your attention just be happy" Caroline nodded as she reached over wrapping her arms around Stefan "Thank you" Stefan pulled away confused "For making me feel a little human"

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Tyler made a move on Caroline and Jeremy seems to have a little crush on her.**

**A little Steroline moment there too.**


	13. The Hybrid

**Hi all.. So this chapter is basically about What Klaus. **

* * *

Klaus was on a mission trying to find werewolf packs to turn into Hybrids, He had refused to let Caroline drift into his mind believing it would be better for her if he stayed gone. He knew she deserved better than a hybrid who couldn't give her the love and attention she craved. Elijah had stayed with him on the understanding that when Klaus made enough Hybrid copies of himself that he'd pull the dagger's from their sister and brothers.

Klaus soon found the pack belonging to a werewolf named Ray Sutton, they traveled through Smokey Mountains Tennessee to reach them. Once there Klaus fed the wolves his blood before snapping their necks to wait for them to wake up and transition.

"Is it really necessary that you make these Hybrids?" Elijah asked sternly as they watched and waited for them to wake, Klaus looked up at his brother grinning with his blood stained lips "I need a family that won't betray me" Elijah scoffed loudly "Niklaus you have a family, you just choose to keep them locked up in coffins"

Klaus's face fell slightly as he turned away "They are safe there, Mikael can't hurt them that way" Elijah shock his head grimly "I know you're trying to protect them but father hasn't been among the living for seventeen years, You had the Bennett witch take care of that" A gasping was sounded as one of the werewolf began to awaken "Ah, It's now time for you to feed" He said helping the wolves in transition to her feet and dragging her towards one of their human companions.

"No Please, Don't make me" She tried resisting as she tried to ignore the cut on the human mans arm "Looks like I have to do this my way" Klaus said pulling her to face him as his eyes darkened and her pupils dilated

"You will drink his blood until I pull you away" She nodded and replied "I will drink his blood" Klaus threw her to her knees giving her access to the mans bleeding arm, she clamped her teeth on it drinking quickly until Klaus pulled her by her hair

"That's enough, I have more Hybrids to feed" He said turning to look at the others that had began waking up.

One by one they fed on the human drinking enough blood so that they could complete the transition, his face fell as he watched them all start coughing up blood and blood dripping like tears from their eyes "I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed the werewolf. I killed the vampire. I killed the doppelganger." He yelled aloud frustrated dropping to the floor, Elijah watched as they became rabid and feral.

He sped around the camp ripping each of their hearts out swiftly before sitting beside his brother "I am sorry Niklaus" Klaus stood up glaring at his brother pointing at him "You didn't want it to work. Why are you sorry?" Klaus kicked a rock that was on the floor in front of him causing it to pierce through the trees angrily hitting a large tree with a crack

"I just want our family back" Elijah stood brushing his suit down as he looked at his brother fiercely "I need to find out what's wrong. I need to find a witch" Klaus decided that if he wanted answers from a witch then he'd have to return to Chicago, to visit Gloria "We're going to Chicago" Klaus announced glancing at his failed hybrids briefly before turning away "And why must we go there? You're Hybrids failed Niklaus, I just want our family" Klaus shook his head turning back to his big brother

"I want answers so I will be going to Chicago to visit my Favorite witch, You can join me if you like but until I discover why my Hybrids didn't work I will not return you to our family" Elijah flashed to the empty space in front of him gripping him by his neck as Klaus gripped his neck "I want our family. I've helped you this far, Is it not enough you destroyed your own wife's life that you are ruining your only living brother's as well?"

Klaus's arm feel defeated "I said I was sorry. I apologized for hurting her. I was stupid and used it as a way to punish her because I knew it hurt her" Elijah pushed Klaus away from him letting him crash to the floor with an echoed thud.

"You slept with women to punishing her to loving you too much Niklaus. She would have took a stake for you had you asked her too" Klaus stood up angrily "Always defending her Elijah, If I'd known better I'd have thought you might have unrequited feelings for her"

Elijah shook his head looking at his brother fiercely "No Niklaus. You ruined my chance at happiness and the chance to love when you made Katerina run away in fear" Klaus laughed angrily "She was the doppelganger, her job was to die that night but you let your feelings get in the way and turned her into a vampire and now look at her running in fear"

Elijah ignored Klaus's jibs and walked back the way they'd came to find the wolf pack "I am not through with you Elijah" Klaus yelled as he ran into his brother knocking him into a tree "Niklaus, Just leave it and find your witch" Klaus stood in front of him glaring "You want to see our family again, You don't bring up Caroline again. Understood?" Klaus watched as his brother stood striding towards him "Loud and Clear" Elijah answered wiping his suit clean of the muck he'd fallen in.

The brother's arrived in Chicago the following morning, It brought back many memories for Klaus. It was where he felt happy, The home town of his girl. The place she'd grown up and cherished, He remembered the nights she cried after she first transitioned begging to return home because she wanted her parents. It broke his heart because he'd never been enough for his father and never felt worth of his family other than his sweet little sister Rebekah, She was his side kick until he daggered her petrified she'd want to leave him for Stefan. Klaus walked into the bar with Elijah on his tail.

"I loved this place in the 20's" Klaus's eyes caught the old both he once sat at with Rebekah and with Caroline the night he met her, the night he couldn't get her out of his head.

"You, gotta be kidding me?" Gloria spoke as she came into view smiling warily "Gloria. You haven't aged a bit" Klaus smiled back walking towards her "Come on now Klaus, No need to sweet talk me. What do you want?" Klaus neared her "I need help with the hybrid curse, It's not working" Gloria looked towards Elijah noting the resemblance between the pair "Your brother?" she questioned pointing towards Elijah.

"Yes a thorn in my side really" Gloria looked behind them both her eyebrows furrowed "Where's Caroline?" Klaus dismissed the question with another question "What can I do for it to work?" Gloria noticed Klaus reluctant to answer her question but ignored it "Bring me Rebekah, she has what I need" Klaus groaned now he'd have to wake his sister and deal with her wrath.

"Very well. Elijah stay here and keep Gloria company" Elijah looked at his brother frustrated but agreed to his demands because at least he'll see his darling Rebekah.

Elijah was perched at the bar staring down into the same glass of whiskey he'd got an hour before, Gloria sat beside him watching him closely "Where is Caroline? She was a good girl always in here with her friends" Elijah turned to her smiling a little "She's doing well, She lives with two brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. She ran out on Niklaus in the 1940's"

Gloria stood room her seat walking round to the other side of the bar behind her cashier and unpinned a photo placing it on the bar in front of Elijah "That was her before Young Florence's accident. Those girls had grown up together, All underage mind you but they came in here to enjoy the music. Nobody could turn down Caroline and her demanding ways" Elijah chuckled lightly "Yes, Caroline had always been very head strong and knew what she wanted. Sometimes I think she over ruled Niklaus and he would let her"

Gloria stared at the picture smiling "She was too demanding and aggravating" They heard from behind them as Klaus made his way back into the bar with Rebekah by his side. Elijah stood from his stool watching as Rebekah's face brightened up and she ran into his arms "Elijah" she sighed deeply as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she was glad to finally be out of her coffin and able to live again.

"Well Gloria, I've my sister what is it you need" Gloria stepped towards Rebekah eyeing her bare neck "Her Necklace. Where is it?" Klaus walked towards Rebekah gripping her shoulders shaking her roughly "Where is your necklace Rebekah?" She carefully patted her chest and neck trying to find her necklace but it was gone. "I don't know where it is?" Klaus kicked a chair across the room angrily "Niklaus. Calm down" Klaus stood in front of Elijah snarling at him"Shut up Elijah if you know what's good for you" Klaus walked back to Rebekah,

"Where did you last have your necklace?" Rebekah turned to look at Klaus angrily "How the hell do I know. I've been in a coffin for ninety years Nik" Klaus threw his hands in the air "I need to find that necklace" he yelled.

Gloria began looking through her spell books surrounded by candles, Rebekah walked towards the table staring down at the book "Maybe I can help? I only wore it for a thousand years" Gloria looked up at Rebekah "Alright give me your hand sweetheart" Rebekah sat on the table and placed her hand in Gloria's waiting hand.

Gloria began chanting until she found something in her images "I've found it" Gloria spoke aloud once she made her connection "Where is it?" Rebekah demanded as she pulled her hand from Gloria's. Gloria peered up at Klaus before answering "The necklace is stored in a hidden place, Caroline is there" Klaus's head shot up, he knew where it was he didn't need Gloria to tell him that "It's in Mystic falls" He yelled aloud, only two people where around in 1922 before he daggered Rebekah and put her in that coffin.

"I will go back and get it for you Niklaus" Elijah told him as he headed towards the door, He didn't want Klaus to ruin Caroline's life anymore than he already had over the years. "No brother. We will be going back. I want to find out the meaning of Caroline being where Rebekah's necklace is" Rebekah looked confused "Who is the Caroline? She already sounds like a bitch, stealing my necklace" Klaus shot towards his sister gripping her neck tightly.

"You do not call her foul names. I assure you she never needed your Necklace, she had plenty of her own" Elijah stood beside Klaus and gripped his arm, tugging it from Rebekah's neck "Niklaus. let her go." Klaus's arm fell back to his side defeated "You will do better to know your place little sister or you'll end up back in that coffin of yours" Rebekah went to answer back but Elijah stood in front of her pleading her to stop "Leave it Rebekah"

Gloria watched as the original family had their dispute over a necklace that belonged to the original witch "Goodbye Klaus" Gloria spoke as she watched them hoping they'd leave before they destroyed her livelihood. Klaus's head turned towards Gloria smiling slightly "Goodbye Gloria and thank you for your help" Klaus marched out of the door with his siblings behind him leaving Gloria to lock up her bar.

That night Klaus and his siblings arrived in Mystic falls, Klaus decided the first place he would go was to the boarding house in hopes that Caroline would be home and he could tell her that he missed her but he also knew he needed to ask both her and Stefan who was wearing his sister's necklace. Klaus looked around the empty streets as his eyes caught the Grill, he was tempted to go for a drink and maybe see if she was in there but he wanted to have a more private meeting with her.

Klaus knocked on the door and waited for the door to open, He heard a rustling from the other side "Tyler, let go" It was Caroline's voice, she sounded happy and part of him felt jealous, who was Tyler? Was he her new lover? Had she really forgotten about him? All these thoughts entered his mind as she opened the door fully clothed and smiling "Nik" was all she could get out, she was shocked he was back, had he forgotten something.

"Evening Love, Is Stefan home? I have something I need to ask you both" Caroline was confused, she pulled the door open a little wider reluctantly letting him walk inside, although he wouldn't need to be invited in because no humans lived at their address.

"Stefan" she called up the stairs. Her eye's moved to the living room where Tyler stood nervously, Caroline's eyes pleaded with him to leave because she knew if Klaus caught him he'd turn him into a hybrid because he was a werewolf.

Tyler stepped forward smiling "I'll catch you later, Care" Caroline smiled softly "Ok. See you tomorrow Tyler. Game off Pool?" Tyler grinned as he reached the door "Game on. We all know I'll beat you" Klaus watched the display between the pair envious of the smile Tyler could put on her face. He wanted to do something about it, he wanted to rip his head off his shoulders in a blind rage because only he could have her heart. Klaus knew he was a Werewolf so Klaus sped towards him gripping him around his neck ripping his own wrist letting the blood pour, placing the bloody wound against Tyler's mouth making him drink his blood before snapping his neck.

"What have you done" Caroline screamed as she ran to Tyler's side stroking his head softly and comforting. She glared up at Klaus as the tears fell from her eyes "This is why you'll never be loved" She didn't think as the words slipped from her mouth, realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

Klaus's eyes fell and he felt the disappointment in her town "I didn't think. I was jealous" Caroline shock her head angrily "Your always jealous Nik, Never think about me though and what affect your stupidity has on me" Stefan was down the stairs with Bonnie behind him "What's going on?" Stefan asked as he spotted Caroline and Tyler behind Klaus.

"My hybrids haven't worked and I want answers. If I don't get them Tyler here will die before the end of his transition" Caroline looked up in disbelief. "So you witch, will need to fix the problem before your friend here dies" Bonnie looked on angrily but agreed if she could save Tyler from death she'd do it.

Bonnie stood around at the table with Stefan searching for a way to fix the problem. "Your books won't help you Bonnie. You need the necklace. Stefan or Caroline care to enlighten us?" Klaus asked his eye's shifting between the pair.

Caroline and Stefan walked up the stairs together heading towards Stefan's room "We need to find that necklace, Do you remember where you put it?" Caroline asked him as she searched his desk, Stefan nodded as he pushed open a small compartment in his bedroom wall and slipped his arm in reaching for a small wooden box "Here. I was saving it for a present for Bonnie" He replied sadly but Caroline rested her hand on his shoulder "I have to many necklace's I don't know what to do with them, I'll find one and you can give that to her as a gift" Stefan nodded gratefully. The pair made their way back down the stairs quickly with hopes that finding the problem would result in Tyler making it through his transition.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs the door opened and Damon and Elena walked inside arms wrapped around each other enjoying their conversation "Damon, I do not suck at darts, I was meant to miss" Caroline's eyes widened, petrified Klaus would kill Elena, "Get out" she whispered softly so only Damon could here her but it was too late because Klaus shot through to the door after catching a glimpse of her brown hair "So the doppelganger is still alive" He said as he gripped her arm pulling her into the living room. Damon, Caroline and Stefan followed Klaus and Elena into the living room. Stefan handed Bonnie the necklace so she could contact the original witch.

"The original witch says the doppelganger should be dead" Bonnie answered sadly looking towards her best friend. Stefan and Damon where sat across the room whilst Caroline was sat down beside Tyler praying that they could find a solution.

Klaus grinned "Which means the opposite, Look at that Sweetheart. You don't need to die after all." Bonnie and Elena sighed in relief.

A gasping was sounded from Caroline's side "Tyler, It's ok" She spoke trying to reassure him "What happened?" He asked looking around him. Her eyes saddened as she looked at his face "Klaus is turning you into a vampire, well a hybrid" Tyler's scrambled to his feet scared "Don't worry Tyler, come Elena" He pulled Elena towards Tyler.

He bared his teeth and pulled Elena's wrist to his lips and bit into her letting the blood pour, He found a glass and let the blood flow into the glass until he was certain he had enough to give Tyler. "Drink this" He said reaching the glass out to Tyler, handing him the glass Klaus watched as Tyler's eyes turned a bright yellow and fangs appeared. A smile spread across Klaus's face as he looked at Elena "So you are needed alive, Don't go skipping out of town anytime soon" Klaus turned towards Damon.

"You look after her. No turning her into a vampire or I'll drive a stake into your heart myself" Klaus spun around and headed for the door, his eyes catching her blue eyes glaring at him "Goodnight Love" He wanted to grip her tightly and throw her over his shoulder and take her with him because he knew no matter where he stayed his home was with her.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Klaus & Elijah have been traveling together rather than Stefan & Klaus. **

**So Rebekah's out of her Coffin now.. Looks like shes going to be fighting Caroline for her brothers attention.. **


	14. Big Plans & Betrayal

**Hi all.. Sorry it's late got a little kitten the other day and trying to settle her in. She seems to have figured it out for herself so i thought i'd finish this chapter off, I won't be free to update for a few days so will be back either Monday night or Tuesday.. A word of Warning i won't be updating the week of 13th-19th Family is staying :( **

**I'm hoping this chapter makes up for my missing few days..**

**Once again Thank you to everybody that continues to read and review also a big thank you to my followers & Those who Favorite my story. **

* * *

Caroline had woken the following morning remembering that Klaus had arrived back in town and that he'd turned Tyler into a hybrid. She sat up in her bed exhaling, she wondered what this meant for her now because she certainly wouldn't be able to move on with him watching over her shoulder everywhere that she went.

She rose from her bed to finds herself some clean clothes for her new day and grab a shower, She walked towards her necklace collection trying to find herself one to wear that matched her new outfit then she remembered she promised Stefan one from Bonnie.

Caroline opened her draw finding the small black box, opening it she came face to face with the beautiful necklace with two small crystals in the center of the locket. She was given this by a witch when she left Klaus, she'd helped her with a tricky situation so the witch rewarded Caroline with a beautiful necklace. Placing it back in the box she put it on her desk as she quickly showered.

After her shower Caroline dressed in a pair of shorts with a tight vest top, layering it with a short sleeved shirt leaving it unbuttoned. She searched through her shoe collection and found a set of black peep toe pumps. Once she'd put on her make up and tied back her hair, she found the perfect necklace to wear. She found the one Damon had given her as an early birthday present and clipped it around her neck.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs she came face to face with Tyler, Damon and Stefan watching her curiously "What?" she questioned furrowing her eyebrows. Stefan stepped forward handing her a bag of animal blood that he knew she needed before they headed to school. "Tyler's gonna head to school with us, We need to help him during the day so that he doesn't feed" Caroline nodded as she slipped the opened the cap on the bag of blood drinking it quickly.

Walking through school Caroline collided with another blond "Seriously move out of the way" Caroline groaned pushing her lightly. The girl turned back glaring at Caroline "You get out of my way" she growled baring her teeth. Caroline gasped in shock looking around at the other students to see if anybody else noticed. Caroline looked back at her "Who are you?" she asked curiously but the blond just laughed "I know you, You're that girl who lives with Stefan"

Caroline's eyes widen then realization hit her, her nose was similar to Klaus's and her eye shape matched Elijah's "You're Rebekah Mikaelson" Caroline said pointedly. Rebekah smiled "The one and only, You've heard of me good so now you know not to mess with me" Caroline chuckled

"You think I'm scared of you? Really Rebekah. Let me formally introduce myself" Caroline held her hand out to see if Rebekah would take it but she wouldn't she just rested her hands on her hips glaring at Caroline "I'm Caroline Forbes previously Mikaelson, Pleasure to meet you" Rebekah's mouth fell open when she took in Caroline's words "You're Nik's wife?" Caroline just nodded and walked around her. She couldn't be bothered with her questions and she honestly wanted to gave up talking about Klaus.

That evening Caroline headed to the grill to meet Tyler, Matt and Jeremy like always but tonight she was joined by Stefan and Bonnie. She'd finally started talking to Caroline more and understood that her Grams death wasn't Caroline's fault and her grams felt the need to save her because she was special. She walked into the grill spotting Tyler across by the pool table waving his hand for her to join them when her eye caught the figure hunched over the bar sitting alone.

She wanted to ignore him, tell herself that she was doing what she wanted all along but her body wouldn't allow her to walk away; She climbed up to the bar taking the seat beside him looking up at him as he held the empty glass in his hand staring at it quietly "You gonna get me a drink?" She asked nervously waiting for his reaction. His head lifted up a small smile playing on his lips "What can I get you love?"

Caroline smiled back at him feeling her cheeks burn when her eyes caught his "Whatever you're having" Klaus lifted his head towards the bar tender ordering another two glasses of bourbon "What do I owe the pleasure? You couldn't wait to get rid of me last time I was here" Caroline shock her head her eyes catching Damon walking into the Grill with Elena attached to his arm

"I'm mad at you Nik. These people are my friends and you come into town making it difficult, Tyler didn't deserve for you to turn him into a Hybrid. He's my friend and that's all I ever wanted" Klaus nodded peering back down at his glass "You still painting?" Caroline asked when her eyes caught a painting at the far corner of the room "Yes; My new piece is one of my favorites You'll need to come and see them soon"

Caroline nodded eagerly knowing that inside her heart fluttered because his paintings always held so much emotion and beauty; They where partly the reason she finally gave in and loved him once he'd turned her.

Caroline felt an arm rest on her shoulder startling her; turning around she found Tyler smiling widely "Care. You coming to play or what?" her eyes caught Klaus's for a split second gauging his reaction but he just smiled politely at her and raised his glass "Go have fun with your FRIENDS" he grinned knocking back the rest of his drink before standing up to leave. Caroline noticed the way he'd said friends, like he didn't believe they where her friends or that he thought Tyler was more than her friend. She looked at Tyler apologetically "Rain check?" She questioned noticing the hurt in his eyes "Yeah Sure" he replied as he headed back to Jeremy and Matt.

Caroline stormed through the Grill frustrated. Once she was outside her eyes searched for him but it was as if he'd disappeared into thin air. She was angry at him he had no right to judge her friend status with anybody, even if she had kissed Tyler it never meant anything to her because her heart was still firmly in Nik's grip.

Caroline came to the side of the grill looking around anxiously, when her eyes spotted a figure in the distance "Nik?" She called out trying to catch a glimpse at their face but they where covered in the shadows away from her view. "Look I'm done playing games with you, Stop being such a jealous bastard" she yelled aloud hoping that it would gain a reaction from him but the person didn't reply. Caroline threw her hands in the air angrily before walking back towards the grill annoyed and frustrated with Klaus.

As she turned to walk away she felt the person behind her, his anger and his disgust all in one "You are still chasing after that bastard even now" Caroline was flung against the wall with a powerful force "Mikael" She said before his hand gripped her by the throat lifting her to her feet "He will never give you what you want. He is selfish and a monster" Caroline tried to suppress her laughter as her eyes caught his "You're the Monster Mikael. He turned out just like his father. You should be proud" Mikael's grip tightened harder around her throat causing her to gasp for air as her body kicked against him trying to fight him away

"That boy is not my son. He is a bastard child of a werewolf" before Caroline could reply Mikael snapped her neck letting her body drop to the floor before picking her up easily and flinging her lifeless body over his shoulder. He had plans for her big plans, she was going to be the one that would end the abomination that was Niklaus.

Mikael found a place on the other side of town to keep her and bring her pain top help trigger Niklaus's actions to save her. He had a fellow vampire hunter that was willing to help hoping to get vengeance for the death of his family.

Caroline began to stir but shook as a pain rippled through her body, looking around her she looked like she was being held in a makeshift torture dungeon in the middle of somebody's living room but the sight of the iv drip flowing into her body shocked her more when she realized it wasn't fluid and it was vervain. "Let me go" she screamed trying to gain some strength but the continuous pump of vervain was making her weaker.

Mikael walked towards her with a glass of scotch in his hand drinking it whilst smirking smugly at her. "When I kill Niklaus I will let you go" Caroline's head dropped, she was scared for her brothers, Elijah and Klaus. No matter what had happened between them she knew what Mikael was like and how he'd destroyed Klaus's human life and tried to destroy him in his eternal life. "I heard a witch desiccated you" She barely whispered trying to lift her head to look at him.

"Ah. The Bennett witch seventeen years ago but Katerina Petrova fed me her blood to wake me" Caroline's eyes widened and her throat burned, she was angry. Why would Kat do that to her? Make her suffer at Mikael's hands to kill Klaus.

Caroline had been in and out of consciousness the sting of the vervain was dulled by the anger she felt towards Katherine, she wanted to escape and rip her throat out and let Klaus rip her heart out just for the sake of it.

Mikael walked into the room untying the binds at her wrists and her ankles "What are you doing?" Caroline let out as her body flopped forward into his waiting arms, Mikael turned to face the person behind him "Get me Katerina, I want to make sure she holds up her end of this deal" the person nodded as they walked out of the door to find Katerina.

Mikael held Caroline tightly as he took her down to the basement, laying her on the only bed in the room he smiled wickedly "If you don't bring Niklaus to me then I will have to kill you" Caroline stirred as her body tried to regain it's strength but without blood she wasn't going to heal quick enough "You think you will get Klaus to come to my defense; I had betrayed him long time ago. He hates me" she tried to trick him because she knew Klaus would come to save her because even if he hated her he'd rather be the one to stake her. He would want to look into her eyes as the light dimmed and her body turned ashen. He'd take pleasure in watching her die at his hands.

Mikael laughed as he turned to leave "Niklaus never hated you Caroline. Every time he caught scent of where you were he'd follow and every time he found you I found him until that Bennett witch stopped me to save that dreaded doppelganger" realization hit her, the soldier at the army base, the night when Elijah was in New Orleans looking for his family, Klaus as there he had been on her tail all along. Why hadn't he intercepted her; make her go home with him. Did he know she was in Mystic Falls all along?

Katherine was sat in the small motel she'd taken up residence in while she stayed in Mystic falls, she knew awakening Mikael would cause problems in the long run with him feeding on vampires and being a hunter but she needed to kill Klaus. She needed her freedom and using Caroline as bait wasn't her original plan but Mikael seemed to only want to use her, stating it would be the only way to truly break into Klaus.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the sound of a knock at her door; sighing she stood from the bed walking towards the door anxiously opening it slowly so she could just see the figure in front of her "Kat. It's me" Katherine was relieved to see the person in front of her and opened the door wider "Come in Lee" Lee stepped into her temporary home standing near the door way as she closed the door.

"Mikael said he needs you to come with me" He demanded rather than asked, Katherine shook her head to the side staring at him "Why do I need to go and see Mikael? We made a deal" Lee stepped forwards grabbing her arm and the door "He wants to make sure you keep your end of the deal. He wants to see you" Katherine sighed as she walked out of the room behind Lee.

Reaching the house on the other side of town Katherine walked inside to find Mikael feeding an another vampire he'd discovered in a town close by trying to regain his strength to take down his half breed step son. "Katerina. So nice of you too join us" Katherine walked into the room and poured herself a glass of bourbon drinking it quickly. "You wanted to see me?" she questioned her eyes catching the blood stained rug in the corner, she smirked "Looks like somebody had a party without me" Mikael turned to see the rug and snickered "Oh quite the party" Mikael turned to look at Lee "Go fetch the girl" Lee nodded as he walked out of the room towards the basement.

"What do you want Mikael? I told you I'll keep my end of the deal if you killed Klaus" Katherine said as she took a seat at the far side of the room crossing one leg over her lap and placing both her hands on either side of the arms. Mikael stood up and walked to stand in front of her reaching his arm towards the doorway

"Well Katerina, I know you would keep your end of the deal but I needed to be sure that you where on board so I took it upon myself to assure I would get Niklaus's attention" A moment later Lee walked in dragging a pale and weak Caroline. Katherine's eyes popped out of their sockets "You never said you would hurt her. You told me you would just keep her captive" Mikael pushed Katherine back into her seat as she tried to stand to help Caroline.

Caroline's eyes caught Katherine's, narrowing her eyes she glared at her "I hate you. You heartless bitch" Katherine felt betrayed, Mikael was meant to help her not destroy her only friend.

Katherine looked to Mikael then back to Caroline when she noticed Caroline's lips move slowly as her eyes where fixed on Mikael in case he caught her "Run warn them all" she was lucky she could lip read, she was thankful Caroline gave her the message because she knew now she needed the Salvatore's help because Caroline was one of the only people they would both die for and this way they'd get Klaus's attention when it came to Caroline.

"What are you doing Mikael? She hasn't done anything wrong" Mikael smiled reaching his hand out to Caroline's throat gripping it tightly "Oh I know. It's just fun to watch her suffer because when Niklaus arrives to save her he will have the painful reminder that I killed his one link to humanity" Caroline felt the burning of the tears that threatened to fall from her dry eyes, she wanted to get free. Save Klaus and her friends before Mikael could reach them.

Katherine stood from the chair resting her hands on her hips "It's not Klaus I'd worry about. Those Salvatore brothers would die to save her. They would do everything in their power to destroy you" Mikael laughed as he flung Caroline across the room with a thud causing Katherine to jump slightly in shock. Caroline's body was to weak to regain herself which worried Katherine.

"You underestimate me Katerina. The Salvatore brothers are already part of this crusade against Niklaus. They just don't know the minor detail of Caroline being here with me" Lee picked Caroline up from the floor and placed her on the couch, Katherine knew she needed to fix this now and stop Mikael before he killed Caroline and the rest of the vampire's in Virginia.

Katherine edged towards the door slowly as Mikael watched her smugly "Run Katerina. Go tell them all but make sure you bring me Niklaus" Katherine sped through the door, back towards Mystic Falls and the boarding house. She needed them more than ever and she needed Klaus in hopes that somehow they could save Caroline and defeat both Klaus and Mikael.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Mikael is in town and he's using Caroline as his weapon against Klaus. I wanted Katherine to be part of this because although she hate's Klaus she knows Caroline also needs to be free of him and the only way to do it is with Mikael. **

**Yes Damon & Stefan both know about Mikael, i will probably do a minor Flashback of the moment he visits them. **

**So Klaus has known where Caroline has been all along. What hasn't he been telling her and Elijah Lied to her in New Orleans.. Rebekah needed to have this little meeting with Caroline because she now knows why Caroline is so special to Klaus. **


	15. Annoying Sisters and Troublesome bitch

**Hi all once again thank you for sticking with me, I just hope you like this chapter and the next.**

** I'll be uploading them together as it'll be better that way. **

* * *

Katherine made it to the boarding house quickly pushing the door open loudly letting it crack against the wall "What the hell Katherine" Damon yelled as he stood in the doorway with a glass of bourbon in his hand

"Where's Stefan?" she asked walking into the house searching the room eagerly "He isn't here. Why do you need him?" Katherine through her hands in the air "I screwed up Damon. I didn't mean for this to happen"

Damon furrowed his brow and tightened his eyes "What have you done?" Her hand rubbed her head slightly trying to keep her emotions at bay, she didn't want Damon to know her weaknesses

"He has Caroline.." before she could finish Damon had her pinned against the wall; growling in her face

"What have you done to her? Where is she?" Katherine's eyes caught his she could see the hatred for her and the fear for Caroline "Mikael" Damon slammed her into the wall "What's Mikael got to do with this?" He asked angrily, the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly catching them both of guard.

"Damon, Let her go" Damon's hand dropped reluctantly "Stefan's here now so explain yourself" Damon demanded looking at Katherine.

She walked towards the cart that held their liquor and poured herself a glass of bourbon and took a seat on the couch raising her legs to lay across the seat "He's got Caroline because he wants Klaus and he knows if he has her Klaus will come to him. Damon he's going to rip her heart out in front of him"

Damon snarled angrily waiting to attack her for putting his friend's life in danger but Stefan placed an arm on his chest to hold him back and turned to Katherine "How do we get her back?"

"He want's Klaus to know he has Caroline.." She spun around to look away from the pair as she spoke again "but if we don't let Klaus know Mikael has her then we'll all lose her" Damon threw found the nearest thing to him and threw it across the room angrily

"We never should have woke him, I should never have trusted you" Damon stared pointedly at Katherine whilst Stefan looked at the pair confused "Okay, so let me get this straight you two worked together to wake up this Mikael? Who is he exactly?" Katherine smirked at Damon "Should I tell him or you?" Damon growled at her "don't get all smart it's your fault she's in danger. I thought he was just going to take Klaus out I never knew he needed her as bait."

Stefan looked at his brother disappointingly "She told you to let him go. You didn't listen to her" Damon shrugged his shoulder "In case you forgot, he nearly killed both her and Elena. He even killed Elena's aunt Jenna and Bonnie's grams. I'm pretty sure they want revenge"

Katherine stood from her chair smiling a little "I want him dead for making me run for 500 years, Besides Caroline deserves someone better than him. Maybe that Lockwood boy?" Damon coughed a little "You mean Tyler? No way my sister is too good for the likes of him the werewolf half breed" Stefan shook his head angrily "You both enjoying yourselves? Making fun of Tyler whilst Caroline is in danger with this Mikael guy. Who exactly is he?"

Katherine opened her mouth to speak looking towards the doorway her eyes widened at the sight behind the Salvatore brothers.

"He's my Father" the voice spoke causing both brothers to look towards the door "Klaus?" Stefan spoke watching as he entered the house "Why does he want you dead?" Klaus laughed as he took a seat looking at the brothers.

"He hates me for my mothers indiscretions. My mother had an affair with one of the werewolf's from the neighboring village. When my youngest brother Henrik was killed by a Werewolf my mother transformed My siblings, my Father and myself into Vampire's" He looked at Katherine wanting to rip her heart out but thought better of it seeing as she was the only person to lead them to Mikael and Caroline.

"What happened after that?" Stefan questioned taking a seat opposite Klaus "When I made my first human kill it triggered my werewolf gene; so my mother placed a curse on me to keep my werewolf side dormant" Stefan nodded but was still confused on why Mikael wanted Klaus dead "That doesn't explain Mikael" He said.

"My mother abandoned me for my father rejecting her for me not being his son so I killed her and framed my father for it. He's been chasing me ever since until I found a witch seventeen years ago that desiccated him and placed him in a crypt" Stefan looked from Damon to Katherine

"So this was your grand scheme to get rid of Klaus? You woke up his father to kill him? Damon your more stupid than I thought" Damon glared at his brother for giving him the third degree whilst Klaus and Katherine where in the room

"Come to think of it, The witch was a Bennett Witch; She was protecting my doppelganger from Mikael. He wanted her dead so I couldn't break the curse" Damon's eyes widened as he caught Katherine's face turning away from him "You set me up" he yelled at her "We both wanted Klaus out of the picture Damon admit it, You want Caroline all to your self. You don't have to lie to me; You love Elena but little miss Blondie gets under your skin and touches you in places you've never let anybody touch.."

Damon was getting angrier striding towards her wanting to rip her throat out for talking about Caroline in a manner he'd not thought about in over 30 years "You want her wrapped in your sheets screaming your name but you and I both know she'll never let him go. She will always choose him just like I would have choose Stefan" Katherine smirked at him running out of the door before he could catch her.

Klaus looked at Damon curiously "Are you in love with My Wife?" Klaus made sure to point out that Caroline belonged to him before he let him answer "I was never in love with her but I thought I might have once" Klaus couldn't suppress the laughter that slipped from his mouth "I don't know what's funnier; the fact that you thought you loved her or that you thought she'd even give you a chance"

Damon glared at him angrily "You don't love her. You just want to put your claim on her because you don't want anybody else giving her what you couldn't give her" Klaus's eyebrows knitted together "What couldn't I give her? I gave her the world but she threw it back in my face" Klaus was frustrated that Damon thought he even knew Caroline like he did. In that moment they completely forgot Mikael had Caroline and continued to argue over who gave Caroline what.

"Your undivided attention. You couldn't let her into your heart causing her to run away from you. You slept with other women to make yourself feel better and let her watch you do it. She's too good for you" Klaus jumped up from his seat flashing to face Damon standing in front of him "I don't need to explain myself to you" he shouted angrily in Damon's face causing Damon to back away "I get that you're a bit of a slag but I don't swing that way sorry" Damon smirked making Klaus angrier. Klaus went to bit him "STOP!" Stefan shouted at them both angrily.

"You're both forgetting the reason we are here. We need to stop Mikael and Save Caroline" Klaus and Damon both nodded agreeing with Stefan "So we get it now, he's a vampire but what else?" Klaus dropped his head "He's a vampire hunter" Damon grabbed a glass from the cart behind the sofa filled it with bourbon taking a mouthful then lobbed it against the wall. "That bitch.. I'm going to rip out her heart when I find her" Katherine had lied to him, told him Mikael was just an original vampire, he'd learned about the white ash and the dagger when they'd discussed how they where going to take him out once he'd killed Klaus.

"Why you even trusted Katherine I don't know" Damon smiled mockingly at Stefan "I'm a sucker for pretty brunettes" Klaus lifted his hand to his face covering his lips as he laughed "I'm sorry but Katerina is a lying backstabbing temptress, Just ask Elijah she's had my poor brother whipped for the last 500 years" Damon let out a chuckle at the thought of Elijah being whipped and pining over Katherine.

Stefan, Damon and Klaus all sat down strategizing ways to get Caroline back but without thew white ash stake they couldn't kill Mikael and they knew he'd to quick for them to dagger him. Klaus sat with his elbow fixed to his thigh and his head resting on his hand when he thought of the only way he knew how to save her "He wants me, let him have me" Stefan's eyes caught Klaus's expression he was scared not just for Caroline but he feared his father and what he could do to him.

"Klaus, you sure you can do it?" Klaus nodded "I've got to get her back. I owe her that much" Damon shrugged taking a leap to stand from his seat "Fine, lets go kill you Daddy" Damon grinned at Klaus as he walked away from the couch. "We need to take precautions in case this doesn't work" Stefan piped in "We've got a whole lock up of Vervain downstairs maybe we could make Vervain grenades? Least that way it would slow down whatever Vampire's he's got in there" Klaus nodded in agreement as he stood up walking towards the door "You take your precautions, I'm going to go get mine then you.." He said pointing at Damon "Will call the lovely Katerina and get her to meet us here within the hour" With that he was gone, He needed to get home warn Rebekah and make sure his coffins where hidden somewhere out of Mikael's reach.

Walking into his newly renovated home he found two of his Hybrids having drinks and talking on his couch, He looked at them angrily walking towards them resting his hands on the back of his couch leaning over them "Don't you have somewhere to be?" The both scrambled from their position and placing their beers on his coffee table before rushing through the door, even though they themselves where as strong as Klaus they where still scared of him; Klaus took comfort in the knowledge he could make them treble with fear when he entered a room.

He walked through the house calling out for his little sister impatiently "Rebekah! Rebekah!" The house was eerily quiet and it didn't sit right with him, he was letting Mikael get under his skin. He walked towards his art studio and heard movement in the darkness of his private hide away. Slowly he opened the door edging inside; He wasn't scared as such but he wanted to make sure that Mikael hadn't come to convince his sister that she was better of without him, Klaus knew he couldn't take loosing her as well.

Switching the light switch on quietly he found her blond hair sat on a chair flipping through one of his worn out sketch pads "What are you doing in here?" He demanded walking towards her and ripping the sketch book from her grasp. She looked up at him defeated "Why didn't you pull the dagger from me before Nik?" Klaus sighed taking his sketch pad and placing it back on his shelve where it belonged between his 1924 and 1926 sketch pads.

"I didn't want my annoying little sister moping about a man that she'd never see again" Rebekah stood from her chair angrily "But I did. I saw him yesterday in school. He lives with Caroline; Who also happens to be your wife Nik!" Klaus turned to her shaking his head "How did you find that out?"

Rebekah shrugged returning to her seat "She told me. She knew all about me" Klaus let a small smile play on his lips, he remembered in their early days telling her about Rebekah and her childish behavior; always wanting things her way and throwing a tantrum if she didn't get what she wanted, Caroline would love listening to the stories he told her about his siblings and she felt the sadness and guilt he felt when Henrik had died and the pain and suffering he'd received at the hands of his father.

"She knows about all of you. She knows the bond we share but most of all she knows me" Rebekah smiled softly at her brother, all she'd ever wanted for him was to find somebody that loved him and didn't want to play both her brothers of each other like Tatia had; She'd been the cause of their feuds as humans and it was hard trying not to put herself in the middle when she loved them both dearly. "Does Elijah know you're married to her?" Klaus's eyes fixated on the fire he'd lit that burned in his small fire place letting his face soften "Yes, He knew all about her. Loved her like a sister"

He allowed his mind to slip back to the day that he'd married her, they'd been travelling for a while but she wanted to return to Chicago even if it was just for a few hours, she needed to be close to home.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Klaus is willing to give himself up to save her. I liked the tiny Rebekah & Klaus moment i felt it was needed they will continue the talk soon. The next chapter will mostly be A Flash back.. **


	16. Love & Marriage

**Who else loved Silas!Klaus? I thought his words where spot on and of course she's afraid of him, She's afraid of her feelings for him and it's so bleeding obvious.. Can't get enough of Klaroline at the moment i even named my new little Kitten Klaroline lol **

**So here's the flash back to the days leading to Klaus and Caroline's wedding day.**

* * *

Flash back

_Klaus had been sketching her as she slept in their bed on the opposite side of the room again, She twitched slightly as the breeze licked at her skin and the sunlight hit her face __"__Ahh. Stupid sunlight__"__ she groaned as she grabbed the sheet and pulled it over her head. Klaus chucked from his chair in the corner; She grabbed a hold of the fluffy pillow beside her and launched it in his direction; missing him completely but knocking a picture of them in Egypt the previous year from the chest beside him causing the frame to smash._

_ Klaus chuckled as he placed his legs back onto the floor and threw his sketch pad and pencil onto the table his feet had just occupied; Standing up he pranced towards the bed slowly creeping up beside her __"__I know you__'__re beside me Nik, I felt the bed move__"__ Klaus chuckled lightly as he tugged at the sheet that covered her face __"__Don__'__t hide your beautiful face from me__"__ He pleaded earning a groan from her._

_"__Fine__"__ she turned towards him pulling the sheet down from her face letting it rest on her shoulders __"__That__'__s better__"__ He smiled kissing her forehead then her nose __"__What are you after?__"__ She questioned him as his lips rested on her cheek __"__Me? I want nothing but to see you smile__"__ Caroline let a smile spread across her lips __"__There I__'__m smiling__"__ Klaus sighed lightly as his smile stayed firmly planted on his lips, His hand reached out to her shoulders slowly sliding the sheet from her shoulder allowing his fingers to graze her lightly, He bent his head down slowly kissing her neck softly before letting his lips rest on her shoulder a soft moan escaping her lips. _

_Her hands reached his hair tugging it softly wanting him to look at her __"__I quite like your shoulder__"__ he groaned as he looking into her eyes but before he could say anything else her lips collided with his; her tongue licked his bottom lip asking for entry which he couldn__'__t deny, their tongues danced together as their lips moved in sync with each other. One of Caroline__'__s hands rested on his cheek whilst the other rested on his perfectly chiseled chest grazing his with her finger nails earning a deep growl escape his throat; Klaus let his free hand slide down her perfectly shaped body his fingers slowly gripping at her hip pulling her closer towards him eagerly as their desire to feel each other built up._

_ Her lips left his wanting more as she removed them placing them on his neck, baring her fangs excitedly as she felt his blood rushing through his body. She slowly sunk her fangs into his neck sucking and liking the blood as it pooled in her mouth and dripped from his wound. Klaus loved it when she fed on him; making these moments much more intimate; Before he knew what he was doing he spoke aloud __"__Marry me?__"__ Caroline__'__s mouth stopped moving as she tore away from his bloody wound and lifted her head to look at him._

_"__Are you serious?__"__ She asked quizzically; watching his eyes for the slightest suggestion that he hadn__'__t meant it and it was just in the heat of the moment. __He knew once the words left his mouth he couldn__'__t take them back and he didn__'__t want to take them back, He__'__d said them for a reason; he__'__d said it because he meant it._

"_Yes. Marry me? Today, Tomorrow or even next year__"__ He urged looking into her piercing blue eyes, Her shock was soon replaced with a excited smile __"__Yes. Yes. Yes. Nik I would marry you any day or any time. I just want to be yours__"__ Klaus smiled placing a soft kiss on her lips before she tore herself away from him grabbing the sheet as she walked towards their en-suite bathroom._

_"__I need to get dressed. I need to find a dress. We need the perfect venue. I__'__m thinking Chicago? After all it is the place where this all begun__"__ she grinned widely as she raised her free arm in the air. Klaus chucked from his place on the bed as he watched the excitement in her eyes __"__We have to tell Elijah. I__'__m sure he would love to join us; Maybe even Marcel and most certainly Rose. You know how she loves parties__"_

_ Klaus stood in front of her resting his hands on her shoulders __"__Calm down love. Let__'__s just have a quiet family affair. Elijah, You and I.__"__ He noticed the smile that fell before she replaced it with a tormented smile __"__Ok. I guess your right; it__'__s best to have it as low key as possible. Can we still get married in Chicago though?__"__ Klaus__'__s eyes dropped from her face._

_"__I get it, I__'__m not allowed my family at my own wedding. My own Father cannot give away his only daughter and my own Mother cannot sit in the pews with a tissue attached to her eyes as she watches her daughter in a beautiful gown marrying the man she loves__"__ She ripped her body from his grip and locked herself in the bathroom; perched on the toilet seat letting the tears cascade her cheeks. Klaus tapped the door lightly __"__Come on Love, Open the door__"__ Caroline ignored his plea and climbed into the burning hot water that sat in the bathtub with the soft bubbles touching her skin. _

_Klaus left the bedroom to let her cool down after her out burst giving him a moment to call his brother and get a plan in motion so that she could half of the wedding she wanted. _

_Klaus lifted the phone to his ear as he dialed the number that was set beside it for them to contact Elijah; It rang for a few seconds before he answered __"__Hello Elijah Mikaelson__"__ Klaus tried not to laugh at his brother__'__s formality _

_"'__Elijah, It__'__s Niklaus. I have some news for you.__"__ He spoke quickly __"__Niklaus how are you and the lovely Caroline? What is your news?__"__ Klaus didn__'__t want to waste time on the phone exchanging pleasantries, he wanted to get to the point before Caroline made her way down stairs._

_"__We have decided to marry but she would like to be wed in Chicago, I fear it will send her looking for her parents. We__'__ve decided on a low key services just you and us__"__ he replied keeping his eyes glued to the stairs as he heard movement from up stairs __"__That is great news Niklaus, I__'__d be honored to join you both and as for Chicago; Maybe it will give her closure on her previous life__"__ Klaus nodded always the voice of reason, it wouldn__'__t do them any harm to at least visit her old home town. _

_Klaus ended the call as Caroline made her way down the stairs in a beautiful blue summer dress with her hair pinned loosely in the center letting her curls fall down __"__Who was that?__"__ She asked pointing toward the phone. Klaus turned in the direction of her eyes __"__Oh, Wrong number. The Operator was trying to reach one of our neighbors I presume__"__ Caroline nodded before walking into the living room._

_"__I wasn__'__t sick this time__"__ She told him as she sat down on their small couch; his eyebrows furrowed together as he looked at her confused __"__Huh?__"__ She chuckled lightly __"__Drinking your blood. It hasn__'__t made me sick today__"__ Klaus suddenly realized as the place on his neck tingled at the mention of their intimate moment in their bedroom __"__That__'__s wonderful news Love. If we just try a little at a time then maybe you__'__ll be able to drink from me instead of always drinking from those poor defenseless animals he chucked, earning a death glare from her._

_"__I prefer feeding on animals at least I know that what I__'__m doing isn__'__t causing another human pain and loss__"__ Klaus nodded as he fussed around looking through the draws and cupboards __"__Do you know where our passports are?__"__ He asked her looking over his shoulder towards her._

_ She stood up leaving the room and walking into their kitchen __"__Here__"__ she called loudly; He followed her voice and found her leaning against the kitchen cupboard on her tip toes trying to reach the two passports; Klaus walked up behind her letting his body touch hers as he easily grabbed the two passports in his hand. __"__Why do you need our passports?__"__ She questioned him as she grabbed herself a drink from the fridge __"__Were going on a little trip__"__ Klaus answered her; __"__Where?__"__ She asked not satisfied with just going on a trip __"__Now if I told you that would ruin the surprise wouldn__'__t it?__"__ He replied earning a moan and a disappointed look from her. _

_Klaus and Caroline had their bags packed and where sitting in the airport waiting to board their plane when Caroline__'__s eyes moved from the news paper in her hand, flipping it onto Klaus__'__s lap exasperated __"__What__'__s wrong with you?__"__ He quizzed her; She sighed flopping her arms onto her stomach __"__I__'__m bored, I want to get on the plane now__"__ Klaus stifled a chuckle as he watched her become agitated sitting in the same seat from an hour __"__we__'__ll be boarding soon Love__"_

_When there plane took of Caroline had become so bored of waiting to actually get on the plane that as soon as she took her seat beside Klaus she fell asleep resting her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes as the smell of her sweet shampoo intoxicated his senses; some how he always seemed drunk on her. The sight of her beautiful blond hair and those enticing blue eyes had a way of keeping him hooked. _

_Stepping off the plane she noticed her surroundings as a smile that reached her ears took over her face __"__We're in Chicago__"__ She told him more than questioned him. His head rested beside her head as he whispered softly to her __"__You wanted to get married here didn__'__t you?__"__ Her body halted causing the people behind Klaus to come to a stop too. She turned to look at him the same smile still on her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeply __"__I am so unbelievable in love with you right now__"__ Klaus snickered __"__I love you too Beautiful__"__ She smiled brightly gripping his hand as the made their way through the crowd towards their luggage. _

_Reaching their luggage she noticed Elijah dressed in a suit almost similar to Klaus__'__s but his was a lighter grey with pinstripes __"__Elijah, It__'__s wonderful to see you__"__ She spoke honestly as she reached out to hug him quickly, __"__Caroline, The pleasure is all mine. Niklaus told me the wonderful news over the telephone yesterday morning__"__ Caroline turned to look at Klaus, her eyes wide as she questioned him silently __"__I told Elijah of your plans to marry here and he believed it would give you closure on your human life.__"__ Caroline nodded as her smile left her face; replaced with understanding. __"__Can I see my parents?__…"__ she questioned as Klaus was about to answer she cut him off __"__From a far?__"__ Elijah and Klaus exchanged a look both nodding __"__From a far yes, It wouldn__'__t be wise if you visited them. They believe you where killed by the ripper__"__ Caroline nodded in agreement, silently wishing that Klaus had given Gloria a better lie to tell her parents._

_They reached their hotel in silence, neither knowing what to say; Chicago held many memories for her and it also held memories for him. It was the place he became infatuated with the girl sitting beside him and it was the place he__'__d made her into a vampire so he could be selfish with her and keep her with him for eternity. She gazed out of the window as he placed his hand in hers firmly griping her hand as it rested on her leg; she could picture Flo, Annie and herself running down the street away from Mr Russell the butcher. He__'__d come out in the summer and throw water at the children in the street to keep them cool and encourage them to play sporty games. Her mother had scolded her many times for coming home with soggy clothes on and knotted hair because she believed little girls shouldn__'__t play like that but even her father laughed at the sight of her when he followed in behind her. _

_A small tear escaped her eye as she let those memories envelope her mind. She was supposed to get married and have her best friends as her bridesmaids and her mother__'__s best friend Mrs. Franklin's young daughter Evelyn as her flower girl. __"__You okay Love?__"__ She heard him whisper beside her, she turned to look at him blinking away the tears that still formed in her eyes __"__I__'__m fine, just remembering my childhood__"__ she smiled softly as she rested her head on his shoulder turning away from the window._

_Later that evening as the sky started to darken Klaus entered the bedroom placing a dress box on their bed __"__What__'__s this?__"__ Caroline asked as she looked up from her side of their bed __"__Your wedding dress__"__ He answered easily, She looked up at him confused __"__You went out and choose my wedding dress?__"__ Klaus shook his head __"__Not exactly, I had somebody else do it for me. I just hope you like it__"__ Caroline jumped off the bed to stand beside him opening the box but quickly placed the lid back on it __"__You can__'__t look, turn around or get out__"__ Klaus chuckled as he turned away from her; She opened the box again and pulled the dress free of the white tissue paper that surrounded it, She recognized the dress; It was the same dress she__'__d pointed out to Annie and Flo when they__'__d walked past Mr & Mrs Edwards Wedding dress shop._

_"__How did you know?__"__ She asked as she placed the delicate material back into it__'__s box and let the tears slip down her cheeks __"__I__'__m sorry love, I never meant to make you sad__"__ He said as he turned to look at her moving to stand in front of her. __"__It__'__s just nobody but Annie and Flo, knew about this dress__"__ Klaus turned away briefly letting a smile appear on his lips __"__I must know you better than you thought__"_

_ He couldn__'__t tell her the truth even if he__'__d wanted to, he knew it wouldn__'__t be fair to her. He__'__d found Annie with her swollen stomach and a ring on her finger as she walked down the street smiling, He__'__d caught her arm gently and compelled her, Asking what wedding dress Caroline would have liked to wear when she was married; Annie let a faint ghost of a smile appear on her lips as she mentioned the exact dress Caroline would have liked__. _

_Klaus asked her kindly if she__'__d do him the honor of acquiring this dress she__'__d spoken of, for him. She did as he asked and returned with the dress in an elegant box with the remainder of his money. He thanked her and compelled her to forget leaving her to what she had been doing before he interrupted her._

_Caroline dressed in the ivory gown as her hair was pinned back with a few loose curls down her cheeks, She decided not to wear a veil as she believed he__'__d prefer to look into her eyes as she walked towards him committing herself to become his wife. Caroline was startled by the loud knock at the door __"__Come in__"__ she gasped loudly as she slipped on her shoes._

_"__You look most exquisite Caroline, I am sure Niklaus will think so too__"__ Elijah said as he looked at the young vampire, __"__Allow me the honor of walking you down the aisle?__"__ Elijah asked kindly, Caroline nodded as she slipped her hand through his looped arm. __"__Thank you for being here for us__"__ Elijah smiled as he looked down towards her and patted her hand with his free hand._

_"__Always and Forever__"__ Caroline didn__'__t understand what those words meant but she knew that he meant it reassuringly. __Caroline walked towards Klaus smiling brightly as her eyes watered at the sight of him, His own eyes mirrored her__'__s filled with adoration and pure intensified love._

_That evening Elijah had left them to enjoy their evening alone, Klaus had insisted on sitting on the balcony outside their large honeymoon suite, Walking outside with a glass of champagne in both his hands he watched her as her gaze was fixed on the night sky above them and the stars that lit it up __"__It__'__s beautiful isn__'__t it?__"__ he spoke startling her, she turned to him taking the glass of champagne that he held out towards her _

_"__It__'__s certainly is. No matter how many lifetimes we life I__'__ll always remember this moment, this night and the look in your eyes as you said __"__I do__""__ Klaus kissed her shoulder lightly as he stood behind her __"__I__'__ll never let you forget__"__ he whispered softly to her._

Klaus never forgot that night, the way she made him feel or the way they'd made love for the first time as a married couple, their love had always been intense but that night it was a different kind intensity. He looked at Rebekah who he'd forgotten was in the room as his mind wondered back to their wedding. "I'm still here Nik" she spoke aggravated that he'd been ignoring her.

"He was with us when I married her" Rebekah crossed her arms across her chest "That isn't fair. I'm your little sister and I was stuck in a coffin while you got married, Was it big and extravagant? I bet she looked beautiful" Klaus shook his head, what was it with the women in his life letting their mind travel when they spoke about special occasions?

"No actually it was quite low key, only the two of us and Elijah" Rebekah glared at him "You didn't even give her the big traditional wedding?" Klaus looked at her frustrated he didn't have time to talk about it right at that moment, he needed to save Caroline, He searched behind his bookcase to find his hidden safe, He opened it quickly pulling the white oak stake out and slamming the safe shut.

He turned to Rebekah "Look Rebekah, I need to tell you something. Don't get worried but you need to stay here" She looked at him worriedly "What's going on Nik, Your scaring me" Klaus looked at her as his hand reached her cheek "Mikael is here. He's got Caroline. I have to save her" Rebekah gasped "He's here how? I don't understand" Klaus heard his phone right "Look I'll explain later, I've got to go" He said rushing through the house.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay, So i actually loved this flash back and all the details i put into it, It wasn't until i was just going through it now that i'd forgotten about her parent's so i will hopefully go into detail about that in another chapter. I'm hoping to at least get three Chapters up this week, to make up for the following week.**


	17. Broken Hearted Games

**Hey everyone thank you once again for your reviews/favorites/follows..**

***I'm looking for a YouTube Vidder that would be willing to make me a Trailer for this Story? If anybody would be interested or know of someone i'd be totally grateful.. I haven't made YT vids for a long time.. Unless someone knows where i can download and use the TVD episodes without connecting online to make them***

**I hope you like this Chapter i actually enjoyed writing this one specially the last part :) **

* * *

Mikael had taken a different approach as he continued to torture Caroline, he began feeding on her; covering her in bite marks. She wanted to fight back but without blood she was weak.

When Mikael had finished feeding on her for the night he turned to Lee grinning "Take her back to her room" Lee stepped forward helping Caroline to her feet as he walked her to the room Mikael was keeping her locked in.

Mikael sat on the couch pouring himself a glass of scotch when he heard the knock at the door "Answer that" he pointed towards Lee as he returned back down the stairs, He answered the door looking at the person standing in the door way "Katerina is back" he spoke letting her into the house, watching as she walked into the living room.

"Ah Katerina. Did you manage to get Niklaus to follow you?" She shook her head "I'm sorry Mikael. He said that you were to rip out her heart, He didn't care" Mikael stood frustrated "You're lying! Niklaus loves her. He'd never let her die certainly not at my hands" Katherine shrugged her shoulders "He said if you wanted to see him you were to go to him" Mikael let a wicked grin play on his lips.

"Very well. Grab the girl. We'll go now then shall we?" Katherine walked back to the front door quickly as Mikael followed her but reaching the door he'd found Stefan and Damon smiling smugly at him "Oh and what are you two going to do?" Damon raised the vervain grenade the same time as Stefan did throwing them into the house, covering themselves as they exploded "Get in there now. Quick before he moves" Stefan said to Damon as the both walked into the house followed by Klaus and Katherine. "I'll grab my father" Klaus called out as he headed towards him gripping his singed suit jacket looking at his burned skin trying to heal.

Klaus took him outside making sure his Hybrid's he'd brought with him tied him up in restraints "Nobody and I mean nobody lets him go" They nodded reassuringly as he walked back towards the house only to be halted when he saw Damon walking through the door with the floppy figure in his arms "What's wrong with her?" He asked as he sped towards her when Damon settled her on the floor gently brushing her hair from her eyes.

"He's been feeding on her" Damon said as his eyes caught Mikael's newly healed face as he looked at them smugly "She deserved it." Klaus removed his eyes from Caroline's face and walked to stand in front of Mikael "You know nothing Father" Mikael laughed as Klaus looked at him angrily "You're a coward Niklaus. You deserve to be alone" Klaus felt his face softened as his eyes glistened with wetness waiting for tears to fall from his face, he felt anger towards him for everything he'd ever done to him growing up and now he wanted to inflict pain on him for his torture of Caroline.

"Nobody Cares about you anymore boy" Mikael shouted as Klaus's eyes caught his fathers "You think she cares" his head looked in Caroline's direction "She wants her freedom, She wants to be rid of you. You're nothing but a burden to her" Klaus tore his eyes away from his father's as he looked towards Caroline's lifeless body lay on the floor with Damon and Stefan trying to wake her. Stefan had brought a blood bag to give her, in hopes she would consume it and heal quicker.

Klaus felt the white oak stake up his jacket sleeve knowing that he needed to use it now or he'd never be free of the torment Mikael would unleash on his life. "You have nobody other than those who's loyalty you force Niklaus. Your impulse for this one girl is what will stop you from forever being great" Klaus pulled the stake from his jacket raising it towards his father angrily "We have suffered to many years because of you. My siblings have been locked in coffins because I was afraid you would kill them, now.." His face twisted into a tortured smile "I can bring them home. We can be a family again"

Mikael laughed aloud "Niklaus, they are better off without you" without another word Klaus slammed the stake into Mikaels chest watching as he fell to the floor screaming in agony, Tears fell from Klaus's eyes as he watched as his father's body was encased by flames burning his clothes then tearing at his skin.

Klaus was startled when he heard a low cough coming from Damon's direction. He wandered towards them watching as Caroline was being held up by Damon as Stefan lifted the blood bag to her mouth making sure she was drinking it. Her eyes caught Klaus's momentarily before they reached Katherine from a distance, She pulled the bag from her mouth knocking it out of Stefan's grip as she forced herself to stand up.

"You" she sheathed pointing towards Katherine "You set me up. This is all your fault" Katherine smiled smugly trying to cover her hurt "You don't wanna just point the finger at me.. Your precious best friend there played a part in this too" Caroline turned to Damon her hands balled into fists, raising her right arm she connected her fist with his jaw causing a small chuckle from Klaus's direction "I'm so angry with you right now" she growled at Damon turning back towards Katherine.

"I get that you hate Klaus but Kat, You knew what Mikael was before you conspired with Damon to set him free. I'd told you everything about him. How could you?" Katherine looked at Caroline softly "I was protecting you from him" she pointed towards Klaus who just smiled smugly "No. Your saving your own ass! The only person I need protecting from are you two" she glared at both Katherine and Damon, she was hurt and angry that they'd put her in this situation.

Some how she'd began to feel as if she had suddenly became Klaus bait so they could save their own skin. Klaus stepped up behind her gently placing his hands on her shoulders causing her body to react as the goosebumps appeared on her skin. Klaus looked at Damon bitterly "She's coming to stay with me. This way I know she's safe" Damon went to object but Stefan lifted his hand towards Damon "I think it's probably best for a while. Caroline. I'll come and see you tomorrow" Stefan spoke earnestly.

Caroline nodded as a small smile spread on her face and her eyes welled up with tears wanting to fall. Klaus ordered his hybrids to return Mikaels body to his home so that he could get rid of him properly, his hand reached out taking Caroline's hand as they walked away from the three wannabe super heroes.

Stefan stood looking at Damon angrily "See what you've done now? You've played right into his hands" Damon ignored his brother and turned to Katherine angrily "This was your plan wasn't it? Turn her against me for what so she could secure your freedom with Klaus" Katherine looked at the house "Not that it worked. She hates me now but I'm sure she'll forgive her precious Damon" Damon wanted to tear her apart but before he could say another word she disappeared in a flash.

Stefan was looking at his surroundings when a spluttered cough was heard from the side of the building, Stefan and Damon looked at each other concerned. Both stepping slowly towards the noise they found a man sat on the floor coughing aloud, Stefan stepped closer crouching down beside him for a better look "You okay?" he asked worriedly placing a hand on his shoulder trying to reassure the man "Stefan?" He asked looking towards Stefan.

Stefan soon realized who it was, "Lee! What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" Lee's eyes shifted towards Damon glaring at him "I'm here to get my revenge on him. He killed Lexi" Stefan and Damon looked at each other both confused "Lexi's dead?" Damon asked Knowing the last he'd seen Lexi was in New York in 1977 when she'd warned Caroline to run.

"Don't act like you don't know. Mikael said you killed her" He yelled at Damon angrily wanting to attack him but Stefan held him up and pushed him away from Damon "Lexi isn't dead, I went to visit her last year. She's been staying in England" Stefan answered trying to calm Lee down so that he'd forget Damon was there. "England? Why?" Lee questioned Stefan, He shrugged his shoulders honestly not knowing why she decided to stop in England.

"Why would Mikael say I killed her? She saved my bacon in New York" Damon groaned looking at Stefan, "I'm actually glad that pain in the back side Papa Original is dead. I just need to get our girl back!" Damon spoke walking away but Stefan called him back "Damon leave her. She needs time" Damon spun to look at his brother frustrated.

"I need to explain to her that I was wrong, I didn't mean for any of this Katherine tricked me again" Stefan shook his head sadly "That's the thing Damon, When Katherine asks you to jump you answer How high. She's using you and you just don't see it" Damon groaned "Don't give me the I'm your little brother speech Stefan. Katherine is a dumb bitch who likes to use people to get what she wants" Stefan let Lee leave and joined his older brother as they walked towards Damon's car "Be with Elena, Enjoy her and forget about Katherine because Elena isn't Katherine" Damon looked at his brother nodding.

"I know she isn't that's why I think I'm falling for her. She's well and truly tangled herself up in my heart." Stefan smiled brightly, he was glad his brother had found somebody after all his years chasing after Katherine until he met Caroline. Meeting her changed him, she made him believe in life again when he showed her how to have fun. "Bonnie is in my veins. I can't see myself ever being without her" Stefan replied as they reached the car, Damon chuckled lightly "Stef. You are so whipped" Stefan and Damon laughed together as they climbed into the car driving back towards the boarding house.

When Klaus and Caroline reached his house he took her straight to one of his bedrooms because he knew she needed rest. Settling her down on his bed he bit into his wrist drawing blood placing it against her lips in hopes it would heal her quicker. Caroline drank forcefully until she felt the bile rise in her throat, she pushed Klaus's arm away from her mouth and ran towards his bathroom leaning over the toilet.

Klaus was behind her holding her hair back as the blood poured out of her mouth. "Sorry Love. I thought it might heal you quicker" he said as his hand stroked her hair. Caroline rose from the floor flushing the toilet and walking towards the sink cleaning her face "I haven't drank your blood in years Nik. It doesn't have the same affect anymore. I just need more animal blood" Klaus nodded as he walked out of the bathroom lingering in the doorway for a moment as he heard Caroline speak "Thank you for saving me. I know what you risked when you came looking for Me" Klaus smiled softly at her "I'd do anything to keep you safe" Klaus replied honestly as he walked out of the room leaving Caroline to herself.

The following morning Klaus woke startled to the sound of screaming coming from down stairs, He threw on clean clothes and rushed down stairs to find out what was going on.

"You can't use that, it's mine" He heard Rebekah scream "Sorry Your highness" Caroline threw back.

Klaus walked into the living room to find Caroline and Rebekah arguing over a set of hair straighteners "Here take them back then, Nik was right about you.." Rebekah's glared at Caroline as she snatched the straighteners out of Caroline's grasp

"What has my darling Brother told you about me?" Caroline shook her head walking past her angrily.

"That you're a spoilt brat. You need to grow up Rebekah, if you want friends you need to get of your high horse other wise you're going to have a nasty fall" Caroline shot back at her spotting Klaus leaning against the door frame trying to hold back on his laughter.

Klaus loved both of the two blond vampires standing in front of him but he knew Caroline was right, If Rebekah wanted any kind of future in Mystic Falls she needed to stop being such a brat. Caroline walked past Klaus brushing her arm against his causing him to automatically grasp her and gently "You feeling better?" He questioned her worry still etched on his face, She merely nodded with a small smile as she walked up the stair case.

Rebekah turned to her bother catching his glare "What Nik?" Klaus looked at her disapprovingly "You need to stop being petty Rebekah, She lives here now the least you could do is show her some kindness" Rebekah huffed loudly "Well she shouldn't touch my things without asking, I'm sure a simple 'Please can I borrow your things' Would suffice?" Klaus groaned loudly "I'm not going to listen to it anymore, your going to be nice to her and understand this is her home just as much as it is yours" He demanded glaring at her. Rebekah stomped out of the room angrily towards the stairs.

Klaus made his way to his studio arranging his paints and start a fresh painting; scrapping his most recent one, He knew what he wanted to pain the just needed to get the vision in his head. He remembered the time he'd found her in New Orleans after she ran from New York, He watched her from a distance as she sat watching the young children playing in the water on a hot day; Her smile was bright and he envisioned the light glowing around her.

His mind kept that picture in his head as the paint brush hit the canvas, he painted her face first the freshest part of her, her blue eyes crinkled in the corners as her smile light up revealing her perfect white teeth, Her mouth was agape as she chuckled at the young children running through the water excitedly, He could still envision the day as clear as yesterday as his hand worked his paintbrush carefully along the now colorful canvas.

"That looks beautiful" His hand came to a halt removing his brush from the painting as his head looked over his shoulder at her smiling softly "I didn't hear you coming" He replied as he turned his body to look at her properly, Her body was leaning against the door frame wearing the slim fitted dark jeans and the vest top he'd sent one of his hybrids to get her, "I wanted to see these paintings you told me about." She replied shifting from the door slowly walking into the room letting her eyes wander around at all the beautiful art that covered his wall "They are beautiful" she stated as a smile formed on her lips.

Klaus smiled "My best work is in my sketch books, They're all dated" he said pointing towards the shelve that held a vary of different Sketch books all with different dates stamped on them and a range of different colors Caroline walked towards the shelve running her fingers over the spines of the books until her eyes caught one labelled 'Caroline' with the date 1954; She looked over her shoulder questioning him as she pulled the pad free.

"It was to pass the time" He spoke up walking to stand beside her, She opened the blue book casually looking at all the different images of her that he'd caught, there was one of her and Damon walking through a park close to their apartment when they stayed in Italy. "How?" she looked up at him puzzled, then the memories of what Mikael had told her flashed into her mind 'Niklaus never hated you Caroline. Every time he caught sent of where you were he'd follow.' Klaus had just confirmed what Mikael had said through his sketch's.

"You followed me?" Klaus dropped his head as a small smile appeared on his face "I had to know you were safe, Even if you didn't want me" Caroline's softened turning to him "You never tried to talk to me. You could have and you left me!" The tears streaming down her cheeks were evident as he raised his hand to her cheek wiping the drops as they fell.

"Elijah made me promise to let you live your life. He told me I'd hurt you enough and that you needed some happiness" Caroline swiped his hand away from her face watching him confused "You never take his advice, So why then?" Klaus's head dropped again as his own eyes filled with tears "Because I was wrong for you. No matter how much my heart told me to run to you, Beg you to come with me; my head told me you deserved better and Damon made you smile again. He made you happy" Caroline turned away placing the sketch pad on the table as she walked out of the room.

She couldn't take what he was telling her. The words he'd spoken; He was right. He wasn't good for her and they both knew that's why she ran in the first place; It's why Katherine begged her to leave him and let him suffer eternity alone for hurting her. Caroline's eyes set on the grand front door in front of her as she heard foot steps behind her "Please Love, let me explain properly" Caroline turned to him shaking her head sadly as a fresh round of tears left her broken eyes "I ran away from you because you broke my heart Nik. I was scared of you for so long, I moved from place to place in fear that you'd find me and kill me but all along you were right there with me"

Klaus took a step forward wanting to reach her but she raised her hand abruptly "Don't! Just don't" Her eyes turned back to the door; resting her hand on the handle tugging it gently opening it. She gave him one last broken heartfelt gaze before walking through the door returning back to her home with Damon.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Ok so I really wanted Mikael to hurry up and die lol.. Stefan & Damon had their little heart to heart about Katherine and their new love interests.. I actually loved the Rebekah & Caroline mini squabble and Klaus's reaction towards Rebekah..  
**

**The Klaroline moment was quiet sad to write but i promise next chapter they will have the heart to heart they need along with Caroline letting Damon know he can't control her feelings for Klaus. Elijah will return YAY!**


	18. Wanting an escape

**Thanks all for everything**

**Though i do have to say a lot of people have disagreed with the way i've portrayed Caroline that she isn't like Caroline on TVD.. Honestly Ii'm beginning to feel like my story has taken a lot of twists and turns due to the Indecent in the flash back.. **

**You have to understand Caroline was different back then and more fragile now she's confused about her feelings for her estranged husband that she thought wanted to kill her for running away because she wrongly believed Katherine.. **

**Yes he cheated and he hurt her but he wants to show her that he has changed and i feel he deserves that much and if Caroline wants to see a better side to him then i'm going to write it. I'm sorry if people feel this way but i am honestly liking the way my story is shaping and the way Caroline is finding her feet. Maybe some time away will help..**

* * *

Caroline stormed through the boarding house as Damon and Stefan sat talking about the previous nights events, Her cheeks clearly showing evidence of the tears that had been their, Damon shot up walking towards her but she sped up to her room slamming her door shut behind her.

Stefan was behind Damon before he could follow and rested his hand on his shoulder "Give her space, I'll find out from Klaus what happened."

Damon didn't want to give her space he wanted to tell her he was sorry that she deserved better than this but he knew right now she wouldn't listen to him.

Stefan walked into Klaus's house wondering around trying to find him "Klaus?" he called out only to hear his own echo return to him. He walked into a dark room that looked like a funeral parlor with the selections of coffins lined up around the room; Stefan's eyes widened at the sight before him when a voice startled him.

"One of Nik's obsessions. Keeping our family locked up in coffins for hundreds of years." Stefan turned to see Rebekah standing behind him with her blond hair tied back and a pretty smile on her lips "Some obsession. Is he going to wake them now Mikael is dead?" Rebekah shock her head sadly "If I know my brother, They won't see the light of day again. Kol is a pain; Nik can only get on with Kol so far before they want to tear each other's hearts out but Finn.. He's always hated what we are, Always wanted to end us so Nik made sure that he was out of the way" Stefan nodded then his eyes fell on the last coffin.

"That's my mother. She turned her back on Nik so I wouldn't be surprised if she never saw the light of day again" A throat clearing in the background caused them both to turn to see Klaus watching them "Stefan, What do I owe the pleasure?" Stefan walked towards Klaus expressionless "What happened with Caroline?" at the mention of Caroline, Rebekah exited the room not wanting to be caught up in the feud between the pair.

"We had a little spat, She shouted and walked out. She's back with Damon I presume" Stefan shock his head "I think you need to stay away from her for a while, give her some space. You can't keep waltzing into her life and disrupting it, She needs people she can rely on" Klaus let out a small chuckle "and you believe Damon is somebody she can rely on?" Stefan glared at him.

"Neither of you are thinking straight, both trying to win her over and it isn't fair on her. There's only so much she can take" He said, silently walking past him letting the words sink into Klaus's mind.

When Stefan arrived home he went straight to Caroline's room knocking lightly on her door "Damon if that's you I swear I will shove a wooden stake through your heart" Stefan grinned at her sarcastic humor she was more like Damon than she realized "It's Stefan" he heard the feather light footsteps across her floor as she walked to open the door, "What's up?" she asked letting him have entry to her bedroom.

He looked around her room and noticed the difference, Her pictures had been removed from her mirror and her suitcase was on her bed with clothes and shoes spilling out "Where are you off to?" he questioned as his eyes fixed on her suitcase "I'm going out of town for a while, I have a friend in Denver; I'm gonna go and stay with her for a while" Stefan nodded realizing that maybe it's exactly what she needed, time away from everything and a break from Damon.

Stefan entered the Grill to see Damon drowning is sorrows in a bottle of Bourbon whilst Elena sat beside him trying to comfort him "Come to spoil the fun little brother?" Damon groaned as Stefan too the seat the opposite side of him "No. Actually I came to tell you Caroline's gone away for a while" Damon's head shot up looking in Stefan's direction, the sadness written on his face.

"Gone? Where?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders lying to his brother for Caroline's sake "I don't know. I tried to stop her but she was gone before I could say anything else" Damon stood from his chair knocking the stool down as he walked out angrily.

"Do you really know?" Elena questioned Stefan as she watched Damon leave.

"No. She just needed space. You've seen the way Damon treats her; He acts like she's a china doll and she isn't she's allowed to make her own choices but he won't let her" Elena nodded, she'd began to notice these small things about Damon especially when it came to their conversations that lead to Caroline.

Damon arrived home to find Klaus sat on his couch with a drink in his hand "What do you want?" Damon groaned slumming down on the couch in front of him "Where's Caroline!" He demanded sitting up straight "I don't know, Stefan just walked into the Grill and told me she'd gone"

Klaus groaned "What is it you say to her?" He looked at him defeated, Damon pulled out his phone and looked at his screensaver, It was him and Caroline at the top of the Eiffel tower the year before they arrived in Mystic falls.

"I tell her I'm there for her and that I'm sorry for every damn thing I've done to her. You've done some shady stuff in the past. How could you cheat on her and let her watch you feed from your victims while in the bed you shared a bed?"

Klaus huffed lightly closing his eyes "I hated the way she belittled me when she was angry or destroyed my sketches. They all seem unimportant now; I can't change what I did or how she felt but I'll be damned if I give up on her now" Damon just nodded not fully understanding how he could do such rotten things to his sweet Caroline.

Stefan walked in on the pair talking when Klaus stood to talk to him "Where's Caroline?" He questioned but Stefan shrugged his shoulders walking past him "I asked you a question" Klaus shouted pulling at Stefan's shoulder "She's out of town away from the pair of you. Just leave her be" He said trying to move away but Klaus stood in front of him his eyes staring into Stefan's "Where is Caroline?"

He asked again as he compelled Stefan to tell him "She's gone to Denver to visit a friend" Stefan replied, without a second glance Klaus shot through the door leaving the Salvatore brothers alone.

"Denver?" Damon asked raising an eyebrow "What's in Denver?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders "I just know she has a friend there and she needs time away from you and Klaus" Stefan replied walking away.

Klaus strode into his house and went to the coffin's lined up around the room "Elijah. So glad you came to visit" He spoke as he noticed Elijah from the corner of his eye. Elijah stepped closer as Klaus lifted the lid on the coffin in front of him "So this is where you've been keeping our Family?" Klaus looked at the grey lifeless body inside the coffin as he pulled out the dagger embedded inside his chest cavity "Welcome home Kol" He spoke aloud as he turned to Elijah.

"I was protecting them from Mikael, He's gone so Kol is free to wake up" Elijah looked at the other coffins in the room "What about Finn? He's our brother too Niklaus" Klaus smirked shaking his head "Finn doesn't want to be a vampire so let him be. It's what he wants anyway" Elijah was disappointed in his brother and the way he dealt with their family situation but left him be for now.

Caroline walked up to the small cottage that occupied the person she'd come to see, Knocking on the door an elderly woman answer "Yes dear, How may I help you?" Caroline smiled politely at the woman "I'm looking for a young woman named Rose, If she is here can you tell her it's Caroline"

The woman nodded re entering her house briefly before opening the door widely "Come in Dear" Caroline stepped over the threshold and into the small antique living room spotting Rose on the couch, Caroline beamed as she took in the sight of the pixie haired vampire.

"Caroline. It's a pleasure to see you. How long has it been?" Rose stood up both taking those few steps towards each other until their arms wrapped around one another "To long" Caroline replied as she let her friend go.

"You're not due your next visit for another 2 years, we've always separated them so Klaus couldn't find you" Caroline sighed as she took a seat on the couch along with Rose "Funny story. Klaus is in Mystic Falls; He broke that dreaded hybrid curse and now he's getting in the way of everything" Rose smiled a little trying to hid her disgust towards Klaus.

"Trying to win you back?" Caroline nodded her head as she looked at Rose "His stupid romantic drawings. Fighting my battles; Damon and Katherine are both trying to kill me" Rose snickered "I told you not to trust that woman, She only thinks of herself; as for Damon I'm sure Mr Tall dark and Handsome is just looking out for you"

Caroline groaned remembering that Rose and Damon had a fling a few years prior to arriving in Mystic Falls, Damon thought he wanted to be with Rose but once she made it clear she'd be staying put where she was he had been left slightly heart broken.

"He wanted Klaus dead so he couldn't have a claim to me; I just became Klaus bait again" Rose's eyebrow rose confused "Again?" She questioned.

"Yeah, The night of the sacrifice they used me as bait to save Elena; Katherine's doppelganger but none of them counted on both Elena and I dying in the process" Rose's eyes widened in shock "Died?" Caroline smiled a little

"Yep. A Bennett Witch died to bring me back. Leaving her grand daughter utterly heartbroken" Rose loved hearing the stories revolving Mystic Falls "This Mystic Falls sounds like a rather exciting place" Caroline rolled her eyes at Rose "To you maybe. It's a great place when your not being stalked by your Husband or set up by your rescuer and best friend"

"How long are you staying?" Rose asked eyeing Caroline's suitcase across the room; following her gaze Caroline let out a small sigh "Honestly I don't know, However long you can keep me I guess?" Rose gave Caroline a heartfelt smile as she answered her.

"Stay as long as you need but you might want to keep your head down around here. There are quiet a few Vampire's in this area; If any of them catch scent that you are Niklaus Mikaelson The Original Hybrid's Wife they'll do whatever they can to extract revenge on him"

Caroline groaned was their no escaping her previous life; marrying Klaus could have been the best thing or the worst thing and right now it was the worst thing.

Kol was slouched along the couch in the living area of his new home "So Rebekah, What have I missed?" Rebekah looked at her brother as she stood arranging her hair neatly wanting to go to school.

"Nothing much well other than Nik is married" Kol choked on the air loudly "Niklaus Married? Are you sure that's even our Brother?" Klaus walked into the room agitatedly "Laugh it up Kol. Not that it's even your business" Kol stood up watching his brother "On the contrary Niklaus. I am your brother and I'm quiet disappointed I didn't get an invite to this special occasion" Rebekah bit her lip trying not to laugh at her older brother.

"I told you Nik, We should have been invited." Klaus glowered at Rebekah "Not a day ago you were arguing with her, You wonder why I didn't want you at my wedding?" Rebekah's face fell as his words hurt her "Yes well sisters are meant to fight over things" Klaus and Kol both chuckled "And how would you know that? You have been locked in a coffin for the last 90 years" Rebekah grabbed her hair brush launching it at Klaus "Who's fault is that?" She yelled at him as she stormed out of the room upset.

"Niklaus, upsetting our dear little sister. Where is the lovely wife of yours?" Kol asked teasingly earning a tight lipped glare from Klaus "What did I say?" Kol asked, Elijah stepped into the room looking between the brothers.

"Caroline and Niklaus have had a very long disagreement; they live separately" Kol looked at Klaus trying not to laugh out loud "So you failed at being a husband as well as a brother? What a great job you've done" Elijah shot Kol a warning glare shaking his head slightly.

"What Elijah, Can we not speak freely around Niklaus now that he's the big bad hybrid? What's he going to do dagger me again?" Kol laughed looking towards Klaus "Don't you have any other tricks?" He spoke as he went to leave the room; before he could reach the door Klaus was in front of him his hand pushing towards Kol's chest "You are in my house. You will treat me with respect" Kol removed his brothers hand easily before speaking again.

"I am your brother Niklaus not your servant. Maybe you need a lesson in being a good brother" Klaus groaned pulling his hand from Kol's as he watched Kol leave.

"Give it time Niklaus. They have to learn to trust you again" Elijah said as he noticed Klaus's hurt gaze in the empty space that Kol had just occupied.

"What do you care Elijah? You'll leave soon too just like she did" Klaus collapsed onto the couch as the bitter tears slipped from his closed eyes "He's right, I failed. The one person who could see right through my crap has gone and it's all my fault. If I'd just spoke to her and not acted on impulse and anger then she'd still be here" Elijah sat beside his brother saddened by his lose of Caroline.

"You promised her the world once Niklaus, you can offer it again. This time woe her don't rush into everything. Show her you've changed. Just like you've shown me over the years when you found her; You never sought to approach her even though you wanted too" Klaus nodded silently as he listened to his older brothers wise words.

"Just like your sketches, They're your own private memories" Klaus just sat silently wiping his eyes. Elijah left Klaus to himself hoping that somehow he would redeem himself.

Klaus stood up wondering towards his studio needing to finish his painting so he could show her when she came back, He needed to rediscover her and figure out where in their messed up lives they both collided into one another.

Klaus had started painting the small children when Kol walked into the room staring at his paintings when he noticed the one he was working on "A little creepy don't you think? No wonder she ran away from you" Klaus was getting annoyed with his little brother's snide remarks about his relationship with Caroline. "Kol, Shut up before I ram this paint brush down your throat" Klaus replied frustrated.

Kol snickered "Seriously Nik, You need to have a little fun. How about we go have a drink and forget about your marital problems for one night?" Klaus sighed before placing the paint brush back in his paint to continue later. "Fine. One drink Kol" Kol gave his brother a toothy grin "Of course Nik" He replied.

Caroline decided to use the alias of her best friend Flo whilst she stayed in Denver. She had already contacted Bonnie behind Stefan's back to get Rose her very own Day light ring because after all the years of sitting in the dark she deserved it.

Rose and Caroline caught up over the next few hours talking about their time apart and Rose couldn't stop talking about Damon's ass leaving a mental image burned into Caroline's mind.

Klaus and Kol stood having a drink together when Damon walked up to the bar with Elena in toe. "Not in Denver tormenting Caroline I see" Damon spoke hastily glaring at Klaus.

"Who's this imbecile?" Kol nodded his head towards Damon earning a gleeful smirk from Klaus, "Damon meet my brother Kol. This is Caroline's house mate" Klaus announced as he raised his glass to his mouth drinking the last of his liquor. "I'm heading off. Kol I'll see you when you return. Behave" he warned as he strolled out of the bar.

Kol's eyes caught Elena "So you're the pretty little Doppelganger" Damon stood in front of Elena as though he was trying to shield her from Kol's wondering eyes "Be serious Damon. I would much prefer to meet this Wife of my brother's Caroline is it?" Damon's hand balled up into a fist as he became angry.

"You leave her alone." Kol chuckled lightly "I'll do what I want. You can't kill me" He strode out of the door shortly after Klaus but he had other intentions, He wasn't going home; He wanted to meet this pretty little thing that his brother was so head over heels in love with.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So Kol is in town and Elijah is back.. Kol heading to meet Caroline.. Klaus wants to give Caroline her world.. Let's hope the right brother wins her heart.. **


	19. Brother in-law

**Thanks for previous reviews and thank you to those that share their opinions and my Inbox friends for all your support over the last couple of chapters :) **

* * *

Caroline and Rose took a stroll around town ending up on a soft verge of grass basking in the sunlight as they watched the small children with their parents playing in the park. Their view was blocked when a talk dark skinned man stood in front of them looking towards Rose.

"A daylight ring Rose? How did you manage that? Who's your friend here?" Caroline looked up at him smiling sweetly.

"Flo Thompson, It was I who acquired the day light ring for Rose. I've known her a long time and I felt it was only fair that she could see the sunlight without burning to a crisp"

He nodded towards Caroline keeping his eyes firmly on Rose "Just be careful, I don't want to see you get hurt" he replied with false concern, Caroline could feel it radiating off him, He wasn't looking out for Rose; if anything he wanted to kill her.

"What have you done to him?" Caroline questioned staring at her friend. Rose took a deep breath "Trevor betrayed them last year, He was meant to help them find one of the originals but he was contacted by Klaus to leave it alone, So Trevor being afraid of Klaus told them that they needed to stop searching" Caroline noticed the sparse tears filling Rose's eyes.

"They killed him in front off me, I tried to stop them but they told me it needed to be done" Caroline wrapped a supportive arm around Rose gently "I won't let them do anything to hurt you because if they do I will burn them alive and rip their hearts out" she growled lightly at the anger towards the other vampires taking up residence in Denver.

"A women with sass, I like it. Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you" Caroline looked over her shoulder to find an accented young man smiling down at her "You are?" she quizzed as he sat down beside her.

He looked at the women with her blond luscious curls and perfect lips, not knowing if this was Caroline or just some other vampire in this boring town. He came up with a plan on his way down, Don't let anybody know your name unless it's her.

Kol looked up at the two women smiling cheekily "I'm Nate, You lovely ladies are?" He gestured with his hand in their direction his eyes caught up in the blonds.

Caroline and Rose shared a look before answering him, What harm would it cause to talk to the stranger? "I'm Rose and this is.." Before she could answer Caroline cut her off "Somebody you'll never see again" with that Caroline stood up pulling Rose to her feet heading back towards the small home, He rushed up behind them calling out to her.

"Come on Beautiful, What are you so afraid of? I'm not a murderer" he said causing her to turn around "No offence but I'm really not in the mood for male company" She turned back to rose linking arms with her trying to rush away "I can be a women for a day, Paint your pretty nails and do your hair if it means knowing who you are" He called out cheekily, Caroline groaned "Flo. That's all your getting now please Leave us alone" Kol grinned widely, "Very well lovely Ladies. Goodbye"

Returning to Rose's home the sat down catching up and just enjoying each others company when their was a knock at the door, they both shared a puzzled look before the old women answered the door "Hello. Might I find somebody called Caroline here?" Caroline's head shot up her eyes widening, Rose stood up walking briskly towards the door letting the older woman walk away.

Rose's eyes looked at the man stood in front of her "Nate?" she questioned as he smiled politely "Rose? Is this where the lovely Caroline is living then?" Rose looked back towards Caroline waiting for her decision on letting him in. The old lady came to the door on Rose's insistence to allow Kol entry to her home. Kol looked into the living room spotting Caroline on the seat in front of him.

"Seeing as there is nobody but the three of us in the room I'm going to guess that you're my sister in law?" Caroline looked at him perplexed "Excuse me?" Kol looked her over amusement evident in his eyes "We haven't formally met I'm Kol Mikaelson" Rose's eyes shot to Caroline's as her eyes widened looking at her newly awoken Brother in law.

"How? He's kept you locked up for years" Kol sauntered towards the couch and flopped down onto it "Well my Dear Brother decided it was about high time he woke me up. You're quite a beauty aren't you? I've come to have some fun before I take you back to my spoil sport brother" Caroline shook her head.

"I'm not going back to him. I'm staying right here nobody can get me here" She replied angrily, "Lets go hunt, have a little family get together. Besides I wouldn't mind knowing what made you marry him. Seriously of all the Mikaelson Brothers you had to choose Mr Temperamental? What about me Mr Adorable" Caroline folded her arms against her chest rolling her eyes as a small smile graced her lips.

"You've been locked in a coffin for years Kol, You don't know everything about him" She said remembering Klaus's compassionate side. "Well let's go hunt the humans, I do feel a bit Peckish. The journey here was quite tiresome" Caroline turned her nose up in disgust "I don't feed on humans" Kol let out a suppressed chuckle.

"We're Vampire's Darling of course we hunt humans. Don't tell me you drink from those wretched blood bags? They taste like surgical gloves" Rose smiled slightly shaking her head at Caroline, She was finding Kol a little funny especially for an Original vampire.

"I can't drink from Human's or Human blood bags because I cannot digest human blood. I have to feed from animals" Caroline said sharply glaring at him "You think you know everything about being a vampire? I've had to suffer for ninety years feeling the pain of victims as they are being feed on" Kol's eyes softened part of him felt sorry for her. She was different, She was special and he now realized why his brother was so damn protective of her.

"We'll let's go feed on animals if that will make you happy" Caroline smirked "Ok but behave" Caroline groaned as Kol stood from his chair wrapping his arm loosely around her neck "I think we're going to get on just great"

A few days later Caroline and Kol were sat on the couch in rose's home laughing at something he'd said as though they'd been friends for years. Kol and Rose began to bond in the day's they'd all spent together and he'd become fond of her and her company.

"I have to return to Mystic Falls tonight or my brother will wonder where I am" He said sadly as his eyes caught Rose's sad expression, "I'd like if you could join me?" He asked her eagerly hoping for the response he wanted.

Rose's head shot up "What me? Don't be ridiculous. Klaus doesn't like me, I'm too verbal for his liking" Caroline tightened her lips as a smile appeared on her face, "Yes don't we know it. Nik and Rose have hardly ever seen eye to eye. They had a falling out when we married because he also refused to invite her to the wedding" Kol's head turned to Caroline.

"Did he bother informing anybody other than Elijah? Seriously my brother must not have had many friends if his guest list was that short" Rose chucked aloud earning a glare from Caroline "We had many friends some we'd met together and other's he'd met before he turned me" She smiled remembering the people they'd encountered on their short journey together.

"We had some good times before he changed into the vindictive monster that ruined our marriage" Her head fell slightly not wanting to continue in her rage towards Klaus, she needed to stop letting the past eat at her mind and stop letting it rule her every choice.

Kol and Caroline looked at Rose for a moment when Caroline spoke aloud "Will you accompany us back to Virginia? Think of all the exciting stories you've heard about and how much fun it would be to live it? I'd feel better knowing one of my closest female friends was there with me"

Rose sighed before standing on her feet watching Caroline and Kol give her their best puppy dog eyes "Okay. Fine I'll come" Caroline jumped from her seat practically jumping into her friends arms as she hugged her tightly "Mystic Falls is going to seem a lot brighter with you around"

Arriving back in Mystic falls Caroline walked into the boarding house with Rose leaving Kol to smooth things over with his brother about his whereabouts, They slid their suitcases into the hall as Caroline peered around looking for Damon and Stefan; she shrugged her shoulders "Must be at the grill with their lovely ladies" Caroline laughed showing Rose up to the room she would be able to stay in.

"Are you sure they won't mind an extra house guest?" Caroline eyes Rose seriously "Rose come on, when has Damon ever said no to me?" Rose giggled at Caroline's forwardness "I suppose your right" Caroline opened the door next to her own bedroom walking inside "Here's your new bedroom, I hope it's ok" Rose's eyes widened "Wow. This room is probably bigger than my small house back in Denver"

Caroline shook her head as a smile appeared on her face "If you need me I'm next door" Rose nodded as she lifted her suitcase onto the bed pulling out her clothes.

Caroline entered her room to find a small box sat on her neatly made bed with a nameless envelope sat atop it, She closed her door and placed her suitcase near her wardrobe before sitting cross legged on her bed.

she lifted the envelope from the box and placed it down beside her as she pulled the box towards her opening the wrapping around it. Her eyes light up when she saw what the gift was, A new pair of hair straighteners.

She laughed a little as she grasped the envelope tugging at the sticky flap revealing a piece of paper neatly tucked inside, pulling the paper free she gently unfolded it to read what what written

_Caroline, _

_Elijah had suggested to me that i make simple gestures to win your heart back, As you know I__'__m a sucker for sending you gifts ._

_ I wanted to make up for Rebekah__'__s behavior the other morning,_

_ so I brought you some new hair straighteners even though I feel that you should where your hair naturally. _

_Then again you always look stunning to me._

_Nik_

Caroline didn't know what to do laugh or cry, the fact he'd brought her hair straighteners amused her not only because she already had a set of her own but because he felt like he owed her for his sisters behavior.

He was the only man that had ever touched her heart and she'd be damned if she even let another in like she had him. She knew she needed to be guarded when it came to him and her heart but she knew she was ready for him to try and win it back,

because after years of never seeing his face and never getting to tell him she loved him had started to make her iron walls around her heart begin to crumble but she knew if he wanted her he'd have to do it properly; She wanted him to court her all over again.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Ok so sorry it's a little short but i wanted her to meet Kol and come home, Mystic Falls is the fun place to be and i am so glad Rose is coming to share it with Caroline.**

**The guy that came towards them is irrelevant to the story lol I want to concentrate on Klaus and Caroline now because i really want them to be end game so Caroline is going to start letting him in properly and Klaus is going to do his best to make up for the past. **

**I like having Kol around he's a funny chap.**


	20. Moving on and Letting go

**Hi all. Once again thank you to all my Reviewers/Followers/Favourites**

**Just want to dedicate this one to Emma217/Frostbow/SnowQueen4055/Vamperl/Rose Jean Black**

**You guys have been the reason i've continued lately, Thank you so much for your continued support :D **

* * *

The following morning Caroline had woken to find Damon sat at the end of her bed watching her silently, His emerald eyes softening "What are you doing in here you creeper?" She groaned throwing the pillow at him; she was still angry with him for his part in Mikael's plan. Climbing from her bed and opening her closet door to find an outfit for the day ahead.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you" Caroline spun around to look at him her eyes raven in color and her veins below her eyes, snarling at him angrily "Don't you dare? You went along with the plan. Don't sit there apologizing for your stupid decisions because I don't care what you say it won't make up for what he did to me" Damon's eyes caught sight of a picture stuck to her mirror of Klaus when his blood boiled and he erupted "You've got to be kidding me? You can forgive the Big bad Hybrid but you can't forgive me"

Caroline glared at him angrily "He didn't try to have me killed Damon! Mikael tried to kill me because of you and Katherine, I can't forgive that easily" Damon rose from the bed turning to her once more "You're a hypocrite, You let him back in so easily after all the damage he's caused you. You've been running for eighty years and who's the one right beside you?"

Caroline didn't say a word as he edged closer to the door his eyes saddened as he walked backwards "Me. I was right by your side, Not Stefan and certainly not Klaus" Caroline huffed loudly as she turned away letting him walk out of the door.

She was angry at him and it killed her watching him walk out of her room, She knew he was right but she didn't want to back down. She didn't want to admit it to him she just hoped they'd reconcile soon enough once they'd both cooled down and she felt a little less hurt by his actions.

Once Caroline was dressed and downstairs she spotted Rose and Damon sat on the couch laughing and talking easily about what each other had been doing the past couple of years. "Damon tells me you've been attending school, Why didn't you tell me in Denver?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders as she exited towards the basement to get herself a animal blood bag "You okay?" she jumped back startled until she spotted Stefan perched on a stall in the corner of the room feeding on a blood bag himself.

"I guess. had an argument with Damon, We haven't had a row in over forty years" she sighed dropping to the floor opposite him, she pulled her knees to her chin resting them on top sighing loudly "He'll understand eventually, You and Klaus had something special before things got bad, The only person Damon loved before Elena, He had to share with me" Caroline nodded before dropping her legs to sit cross legged bringing the blood bag to her lips drinking slowly trying to savor it to curb her cravings.

"I hate her for what she did to you. I hate her for making Nik the way he is. If she'd just died life would be so much easier" Caroline gasped once she realized what she'd just said. "I'm sorry I never meant that" Stefan smiled lightly "Honestly sometimes I feel the same, If she'd never came into our home when Damon and I were human we'd have lived long happy lives. We might have courted pretty young women got married and had children" If only it had been that easy she thought, She'd wanted to live a long happy live with her family and maybe marrying Thomas like they'd planned, She'd become quiet fond of him until Flo had died and she ran to Klaus for comfort.

"I'd like to think I'd have married and had a handful of children but my life with Nik wasn't always horrible. The early years of our relationship were filled with travelling and parties" a ghost of a smile graced her lips as the memories filled her mind. "Why don't you call him Klaus? I never realized you called him Nik" Caroline stared at her half empty blood bag as she spoke "When we met I called him Klaus but as we got to know each other I started calling him Nik. Calling him Klaus or Niklaus always seemed so formal"

Stefan nodded "Did you ever ask why he did what he did? I mean you stayed with him though he hurt you like that" Caroline shrugged her shoulders taking another mouthful of blood "He never told me why but I think it was because I couldn't enjoy the taste of human blood. Anytime he fed I'd get these migraines and the victims feelings would overwhelm me causing me to weaken. At first he was ok with it and told me it was best I stayed home while he fed then he started staying out a lot more regularly.." Caroline felt her eyes prickle as she tried continuing to tell the story that broke her in more than one way "It's okay, You don't have to explain to me" Stefan said reassuringly as he noticed her eyes.

"No it's okay." She pointed out as she exhaled loudly starting to tell him the rest "I'd wait up until the early morning every night and wait for him to arrive home and when he did I'd smell his latest victim on him and it was heartbreaking. Soon after things became so tense between us and we'd avoid each other on a daily basis unless we were at each other's necks but after that first night and me feeling everything they felt it became harder to keep up our relationship. I became so angry and would feel sick anytime he touched me. I loved him deeply but I was so disgusted by what he'd done" She took a deep breath before continuing with her eyes closed tightly.

"I'd contacted Rose who knew somebody that could find me the girl Katerina that had escaped him years before to help me hide myself from him" Stefan's eyes widened "So Rose was the one who found Katherine for you? How long have you known her?" Caroline smiled "I've known Rose since 1923, She was a close friend of Elijah's that had helped him over the years to track people down. We'd bonded easily and she became like a sister to me. She has never been fond of Nik that's why she helped me escape him"

"Elijah helped too, didn't he?" Stefan spoke once he realised that it would be the only way she'd escape Klaus "Yes, He told her to find Katherine. Said she'd be my best bet but I was never allowed to tell her he was alive because she'd come looking for him and Nik would neutralize him with the dagger"

After their talk Caroline walked back upstairs feeling a little lighter, telling Stefan made her feel free, like she'd been cursed to lie about her escape because Katherine was never supposed to know that Elijah was alive because no matter how much he loved the brunette Bulgarian beauty he could never be free with her as long as his brother walked the earth. Klaus's hatred for Katerina had caused so much trouble and arguments between the two brothers.

Caroline walked into the Grill alone searching for Damon knowing she needed to apologize for her attitude and stubbornness. Looking around the room she found Tyler and Jeremy playing pool whilst Matt cleaned tables, She caught sight of Rebekah talking with Apryl young from Jeremy's year as her eyes watched Matt intently.

Caroline watched the bar looking for her raven haired friend but she caught sight of the two men sitting on stalls drinking as they leaned against the bar, she strained her hearing to listen to them as she continued to look for Damon, "She looks like a tasty little thing" Kol slurred as he pointed towards Caroline catching Klaus's attention "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver" he said possessively earning a smirk from Kol.

Caroline walked towards them still looking for Damon "Caroline" Klaus called catching her attention "Oh. It's you" she pursed her lips and folded her arms against her chest. Klaus was enjoying this "Join us for a drink?" he asked smiling sweetly raising his glass towards her as Kol did the same. He tried to hide the smug smile on his face, She was playing hard to get and Kol thought it was hilarious "Hmm, I'd rather die of thirst but Thanks" Her eyebrow rose as she smiled smugly walking away from him eagerly not finding what she was looking for.

Klaus grinned widely as he watched her leaning towards his baby brother "Ah, isn't she stunning?" Kol gave a slight nod of his head smiling as he watched Caroline himself "She certainly looks good walking away from you"

Klaus quickly downed the remainder of his bourbon before slamming his glass on the bar behind him "I take that as a challenge" He gloated as he followed behind Caroline.

Caroline walked out of the Grill towards the town square still trying to find Damon when she heard Klaus behind her "Caroline" he called dodging the front bumper of a moving car. "Are you serious?" she asked as she span around to face him "Take a hint" she groaned spinning back around walking through the square "Don't be angry Love, We had a little spat. I'm over it already" She tried to hid her smile as she continued to walk slowing her pace.

"Oh, Well I'm not" she said over her shoulder "How can I acquit myself?" he questioned a small smile on his lips as he watched her slow down. She sighed lowly as she turned to look at him the smile disappearing from her face "You and your romantic drawings can leave me alone!" she groaned exasperated.

Klaus looked defeated for a moment until a thought crossed his mind "Oh, Come on. Take a chance Caroline. Talk to me. I dare you" he said eagerly sliding onto the bench; she sighed letting a small smile grace her lips as she sat down beside him "Fine" she said looking at him "So what do you want to talk about?" He watched her intently memorizing every piece of her, the blond locks that fell to her shoulders, her bright blue eyes that he could get lost in forever and those lips, gorgeous pink lips that had once trailed hot feverish kisses down his chest. "I Wanna talk about you" he said nodding towards her.

Caroline groaned as she leaned back into the bench placing her bag between them to avoid any closeness he'd try and encourage. "So what do you want to know? I'm sure you've seen everything I've done. Your drawings have proved that" Klaus chuckled easily as he watched her "Like I said, I enjoyed drawing you even if it was from afar. Capturing your beauty has always been one of my greatest accomplishments" Caroline rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt with her "Seriously Klaus, It isn't going to work. You can say all the sweetest things or send me the most expensive gifts but It won't change what you did" Klaus ran a hand through his short curls sighing loudly.

"What can I do to make it right? I don't know what I can do to make it up to you. Do the drawings mean nothing to you?" Caroline huffed as she leapt from the seat aggravated "A few romantic drawings aren't going to fix us. You can't just erase eighty years of hurt Klaus" she seethed spinning on her heels to walk away, Klaus sprung from the bench and reached his arm out to grip her wrist. "Please" he begged the hurt from her rejection evident in his green eyes.

Caroline gasped at the touch of his hand on her skin, looking into his eyes sent shivers down her spine, It had been a long time since her body reacted like that to a mans touch. He leaned towards her his face close to hers "I'll do anything to prove that I've changed. Just give me a chance Love" he barely whispered as his gaze dropped to her lips, Her tongue darting out to moisture her dry lips. His eyes rose to look at her as he edged forward knowing that his lips would be firmly planted on her's in a matter of moments. Caroline felt his warm breath on her lips as he edged closer towards her.

Klaus raised his hand to gently caress her cheek as his lips touched hers gently moving together, Klaus's hand splayed out across her cheek gently moving towards her hair tangling itself in it, His other hand loosened on her wrist as he realized she had no intention of moving away from him. Her bag fell to the floor in a clutter as she wrapped both her arms around his neck tangling her hands in his dirty blond locks deepening the kiss. His tongue slide across her lips asking permission to take their kiss further, she eagerly accepted. Their tongues danced a dance only they knew; a moment of weakness that brought two souls that belonged with each other together for a moment that could break every wall that she'd built around her heart.

The sound of a throat clearing pulled them apart as quick as they came together, Caroline's wide eyes caught sight of Damon glaring at her. He bent down grabbing her bag pushing it into her chest and gripped a hold of her arm "Damon get off you're hurting me" She yelped as he pulled her towards his car. Klaus became angry with Damon's action's; first he ruined a perfectly good reunion between the pair and now he was hurting her and wouldn't stop "I think you should let her go" Klaus growled, Damon laughed at him as he continued to pull her away from Klaus.

Caroline knew before Damon reached the car what was going to happen, Klaus's growl grew louder, wolf like; before she had a chance to stop him his face changed, the black veins below his eyes, the golden eyes glistening as his white fangs appeared. Damon laughed mockingly "You won't hurt me because you know she won't forgive you" Klaus wasn't himself in that moment and a smirk was evident as he bound forward aiming for Damon.

It happened so quickly nobody had noticed until the smell of blood was at the scene in front of them, Both men stood away from each other glaring at one another. Caroline's hand reached her neck feeling for the dampness of sticky blood and wounded flesh "You bit me" She said looking at Klaus. His eyes softened as he stepped forward to apologize but Damon came towards her "Come on Blondie let me get you home" Caroline nodded slightly as the pain in her neck became stronger and the tears in her eyes welled up. "Wait. I can.." He wanted to continue but Damon helped her into his car before getting in himself and driving away from Klaus.

Arriving at the boarding house Damon carried Caroline from the car letting her head rest against his chest. Walking through the door Rose caught sight of Caroline's body fragile in Damon's arms "What happened?" She asked walking towards them to assist him. Damon's defenses weakened now that he was home.

"Klaus. He bit her" Damon was so angry with him he couldn't even continue without spitting out words of pure hatred. Damon took Caroline to her bed helping her under the covers sitting beside her. Rose brought up a bag of animal blood for her to try and ingest "Why isn't she healing? She should be healing" Damon groaned as he watched the manifestation of the wound as it became worse "What's happening?" Damon groaned as he stood from the bed looking towards Rose.

Caroline sat up in her bed sweating as the wound on her neck seemed to be getting worse "Nik? Where are you?" She called aloud an excited smile appearing on her lips as she climbed from her bed. Caroline ran through the house until she reached the front door, standing there waiting for Klaus to arrive. "Caroline?" Her head spun as she caught sight of the raven haired figure reaching out to touch her shoulder. Her eyes shifted wildly as she flinched away from his touch "I don't know you. My husband will be here soon" she said turning her head back towards the door patiently waiting for Klaus.

Damon looked at her confused "Caroline it's me Damon" she slowly turned back to him smiling sadly "Damon? I'm sorry." she sobbed as she flew into his arms "I never meant what I said. You're my best friend I can't lose you" Damon wrapped his arms around her tightly as she buried her head into his chest "It's nothing Blondie. I'm going no where I'm here for keeps" The door flew open with ease causing the pair to jump "How are you Love?" Klaus asked eagerly walking towards Caroline, Her eyes darted around the room as she moved away from him "I don't know you. Get away from me. I'll call my daddy" Klaus smiled with ease "Come on Love. It's me. Nik?" he pleaded as he still edged towards her "You're hallucinating, A hybrid bite can kill you if we don't treat it" Damon's eyes widened as he stared at Klaus "How do we heal it?" he questioned looking between his friend and his enemy. Klaus's fangs popped out of his gums as he held his wrist to his mouth ripping into his skin "Here love" he called towards Caroline. Her eyes caught the scent of his blood and dashed towards him, her own mouth replacing his and clamping down on his broken flesh "Have at it" he spoke softly as he patted down her hair gently.

Caroline was asleep in her bed where Damon thought it would be best for her to rest than the extremely uncomfortable couches. "Thanks for what you did" Damon spoke as he walked back down the stairs towards Klaus who stood still in the hall

"I didn't do it for you" he said as he walked towards the door,

"I don't want her hurt again Klaus. She invested so much into letting you go that I can't watch her break down like she had when we first met" Klaus nodded in acknowledgement

"I understand Damon but you need to know I'm not letting her go that easily. I've let her slip out of my life before, I can't let her do it again" with that he left Damon alone in the hall.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I hope their kiss was ok? It was just a little something to help move them forward. we're going to see a lot of Klaus trying to win her heart again soon. As you know Klaus doesn't know Kol has already met Caroline that should be up in my next chapter. I might even fit in a girls night with all the girls seeing as Rose is in town and it will give Caroline a chance to bond with Elena/Bonnie & Rebekah.**


	21. Forgetting to Remember

**Hi all so sorry for the late update, Been busy this past week but now i'm back and i have so many ideas running through my head but season 4 finale in the words of Elijah "O.M.G" Klaroline at least got some acknowledgement, excited for season 5 & The Originals :D**

**Ok so please don't hate me for this chapter the idea literally just came to me as i wrote, I kind of like this idea to kick start Klaroline's New beginning! **

* * *

The following morning Caroline awoke feeling discomfort to her neck, remembering Klaus attacking Damon but bit her instead, she raised her hand to her neck pulling away quickly holding her hand in front of her covered in blood. Panic set in as she jumped from her bed dizzily "Damon?" she called aloud as she stumbled towards her bedroom door, "Damon" she called again until she spotted Stefan stood at the top of the stairs his eyes wide with shock "Help me" she asked as she dropped to the floor.

Stefan dropped the book he held in his hand and ran to Caroline flipping her body over and checking her for wounds "Damon, Quick" he called aloud, lifting Caroline in his arms he carried her back to her bed where he found her sheets covered in blood. He turned around and took off downstairs laying Caroline's heated body on the couch "What, I was trying to sleep. Between you and Caroline calling for me I was dreaming about me and Elena" Damon said rubbing his face and stretching his arms out to wake himself up as he walked into the living room.

He caught sight of the blonde beauty lying on the couch turning to Stefan in confusion "What happened?" Stefan looked between Caroline and Damon shrugging his shoulders "I went to lay her back in her bed but there was blood everywhere, She just collapsed in the hall outside her bedroom" Damon pulled out his phone dialing the number for the person he didn't even want to associate Caroline with but he knew that he'd more than likely have the answers. Ending the call Damon crouched down beside Caroline gently feeling her head and trying to fan her down with a book "I don't know what to do" he said to her sadly as her eyes caught his giving him a weak smile "It's.. Okay Damon.." she spoke softly as her breathing became rapid momentarily.

Klaus burst through the door searching for her "What's going on Damon?" He asked as he came closer to the pair. Caroline's eyes left Damon's and caught Klaus looking at her with sadness only she had seen "Stefan said her bed was covered in blood this morning. I don't know what's wrong" he said as he took hold of her burning hand. Caroline tried to raise her free hand to her neck "My.. Neck.. It's burning. I feel like I've been poisoned" she cried as her tears fell easily.

Klaus moved to sit beside her taking a closer look at her neck, inspecting her neck closer looking at her wound and realized she'd brought his blood back up like the night he'd brought her home from Mikael. "You aren't healing. My blood never worked" He yelled as he pulled away to stand up. He didn't know how it was going to work, He needed to cure her but how? The only way to save her was his blood. "My blood is the only thing that can save her and if she doesn't get any soon she's going to die" He almost let out his weakness as he felt his own eyes well up, quickly wiping his eyes so the tears weren't evident he looked at Damon.

"Any ideas? We need something now or she's going to die" Damon shrugged his shoulders making Klaus angry; He ran towards Damon pushing him away from Caroline and griping his neck tightly lifting him from the floor "You best think of something. This is your fault after all" Damon groaned trying to free himself from Klaus's iron grip "If you'd kept your distance and left her alone then we wouldn't be in this situation" Damon said angrily.

Caroline groaned as the two men that meant more to her than anybody wouldn't shut up "Stop it.. Almost dead girl here" she tried laughing to lighten the mood in the room. "This isn't funny Blondie" Damon glared at her, "Blondie?" Klaus looked questionably at Damon. Caroline let out a small laugh causing herself gasp in pain, Damon chuckled a little "What's so funny?" Klaus questioned wanting to know the reason behind the nickname and why it was only Damon that called her it. "We'd just met and she took me by surprise, I was hungry and she collided with me but as she tried to leave I pulled her back for her to reveal herself to me. After that night we bumped into each other again and she stuck to me, kept following me around like a lost sheep. I ended up calling her Blondie because was bitchy and blond that's how she'd become my companion."

Klaus growled angrily "She deserves a better name than something that resembles her hair color Something that resembles her beauty and her light" Klaus's eyes fell on her as she laid watching the ceiling and her bright blue eyes twinkling as the light reflected off them "My Shining Star" he whispered softly catching her attention "What?" she asked through her ragged breathing, Klaus reached his hand towards her forehead wiping the sweat away as he sat beside her "Don't worry love. Just try and sleep" Caroline nodded letting her eyes close and a small smile appeared on her lips.

The door opening startled both Damon and Klaus, both looking at the door catching a glimpse of a dreary looking Katherine. Klaus and Damon both glared at her angrily Damon getting ready to attack, Katherine held both hands up to surrender "I'm not here to fight. I want to help" Damon's eye brows furrowed "How did you know what was going on?" Katherine looked at Klaus as she spoke "Elijah" was all she managed to get out before he came into view behind her. "Niklaus. Damon" he nodded to both of them as he gently rested his hand on Katherine's lower back letting her know he was there to support her. "What is the meaning of this? She betrayed us" Klaus glowered at Elijah.

"Niklaus I have forgiven you for what you did to Katerina but I love her and I would very much appreciate that you let me have my happiness" Klaus didn't remove his eyes from Elijah as Damon Spoke "Your precious Katerina sold out your family and allowed your sister in law to be tortured by your dad" Elijah nodded sadly "I know. She sought me out for help and forgiveness" Klaus's lips curled back angrily "You forgave her? She nearly killed her" Katherine stepped forwards bowing her head down "I understand if you want to punish me but I think Caroline needs saving first."

Klaus turned to see Caroline still sleeping on the couch. "What have you got?" He asked her defeated She called out for a person to come into the house "This is Jane-Anne Deveraux, She thinks she has a solution to her problem" The women stepped out behind Katherine walking towards Caroline. Klaus watched her cautiously as she raised Caroline's neck to inspect her wound "She refuses your blood?" She asked looking at Klaus. He nodded silently as she pulled out a vile of blood from her pocket "What is that?" he demanded getting ready to take it from her hands and kill her.

She eyed it carefully not looking up at him "It's a cure, It is going to heal her and prevent it from happening again." Jane-Anne opened the vile and lifted the blood to Caroline's mouth pouring it in then quickly slamming her mouth shut. Caroline's body was beginning to thrash as the cure began to take affect, blood began to pour from her mouth seeping between Jane-Anne's fingers that had clasped against her mouth. "What are you doing to her?" Damon yelled angrily.

Jane-Anne stood wiping her hand on a rag that she pulled from her pocket. "I've cured her. She will no longer suffer for the pain that you've caused her" she said looking towards Klaus.

Klaus glared at her griping her by the neck "What did you do?" Jane-Anne smiled smugly "She is free of you Klaus. She no longer has to suffer an eternity of pain for you, She is free to have a family and live the life that she should have in 1922" before Klaus could attack her Damon was behind her ripping out her beating heart.

"That means.." Damon began to speak but Elijah cut him off "She's human. Yes" he said firmly averting his eyes away from his younger brother, "You did this?" Klaus asked looking towards his brother "Why?" Elijah turned back to his brother knowing he couldn't really avoid his questions "I warned you once, If you ever hurt her again then I'd make sure she was taken away from you" Klaus couldn't hold back the violent tears that began to blur his vision "I was trying to fix it, I wanted to make it right. I love her Elijah; You can't take her away from me please" Klaus fell to his knees letting his weakness for the girl with the blue eyes captivate him.

Elijah stepped towards his brother looking down at him sadly "I know Niklaus but she deserves her life back, Your blood couldn't heal her so the only logical solution is to make her human again" a gasping sound was heard from Caroline, Damon was beside her gently raising her up to help her breath properly. Her eyes caught Damon's watching him intently "Damon?" she asked unsure of herself and her surroundings "It's me Blondie. You okay?" Caroline nodded with a smile "I feel different. Free!" she breathed lifting her hand to her neck to make sure the bite had healed. Caroline looked at Klaus on the floor "What's wrong?" She asked confused noticing both Katherine and Elijah in the room "You. I'm going to kill you get out" she bellowed in Katherine's direction, lifting herself from the couch she suddenly felt weak "What's wrong with me?" she asked as her body fell back onto the couch. Klaus turned his head as Damon leaned down to let Caroline know her fate but Klaus was beside her before he could start "It has to come from me" he said looking at Damon pleading with his eyes, Damon nodded confirming that Klaus could tell her.

Klaus reached out grasping Caroline's hand in his own stroking it gently "My blood couldn't cure you so Elijah and Katerina came here with a solution.." He had to wipe the loose tear that fell from his eyes he continued to explain. "A witch came to help. She said it was the only way, she gave you some blood but it wasn't to heal you" Caroline furrowed her brows in confusion "What do you mean Nik? Tell me" she said eagerly her eyes fixed firmly on his green eyes " She gave you a cure." Caroline let out a soft chuckle "Is that it a cure for a werewolf bite?" She suddenly noticed nobody else in the room was laughing along with her.

"It wasn't for a werewolf bite Love, She cured your vampirism" Caroline gasped raising her hand to her mouth, tasking in a sharp breath "No your wrong. There is no cure" Standing from her seat she paced the living room shaking her head muttering to herself "No, No, No! I don't believe you" Klaus dropped his head in his hands rubbing the tears away from his face before giving her one last glance and storming through the house and out the front door, Elijah followed behind his brother leaving Katherine in the room.

Caroline's eyes found Damon's "Tell me he's lying please, Tell me it isn't true" Damon strode to his best friend wrapping his arms around her resisting the urge to drink her fresh smelling human blood "I'm so sorry" he whispered against her hair. Pushing away from him angrily screaming as the tears streamed down her cheeks "This wasn't supposed to happen, I'm supposed to live for eternity and enjoy my life with my vampire best friend" Damon tried to sooth her gently stroking her back and her hair "I know, I know" he whispered sadly letting his own tears flow, because now he knew that he needed to compel her to forget everything she'd ever done or felt over the past ninety years.

Katherine watched him carefully from the side of the room "Are you sure about this?" she questioned knowing exactly what he was about to do. "I need to. It's the only way" Damon lifted Caroline's head to look into her eyes "Please don't do this Damon. Don't make me forget" Damon looked into her pleading eyes "I'm sorry" he said letting the tears slip down his cheek as he spoke the words he'd dreaded.

"You're going to forget who I am, Who we all are. You're going to leave Mystic Falls and meet a guy who loves you and have a family. You want a love that consumes you, You want Passion and adventure. You will be carefree and enjoy life to the fullest because I want you to get everything you're looking for Caroline. You deserve it" he said softly as his tears fell from his eyes.

Within seconds he and Katherine left the room leaving Caroline alone. She looked around the empty room a urge to leave built up in her mind, quickly grabbing the money that was set out on the side, she ran as fast as her feet would carry to get away from this strange town.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I couldn't resist, I've been thinking about the cure for some time and i thought it would be kind of fun to use it like this because obviously as stated Caroline can't drink Klaus's blood anymore so she would have needed another way to be healed. I was going to inject her with his blood but i thought this idea was so much better, I will not be bringing the CRAZY SILAS into this story, I'm thinking of taking a trip to New Orleans though maybe meet Marcel and Camille, Caroline no longer remembers her vampire life so she'd have no memory of anybody that she's ever met so it's going to be fun to try and make her remember her past and introduce her to people she should know but she can't remember them. I just hope this chapter was okay for you guys, I'm just going to continue until i feel like i'm ready to end it and find the perfect ending. **


	22. Welcome to New Orleans

**Hi all Once again thank you for everything.. This chapter mostly concentrates on new Orleans as will the second chapter and i think it's about time i started adding little Stefan/Bonnie & Damon/Elena moments in because i've literally missed them out throughout the whole story. **

**I haven't even got an ending planned out yet so i don't think i'll be finishing anytime soon. I will possibly start concentrating on one of the new TVD stories i have in mind, I have one written down a little already but i'm just not ready to post it in case i lose interest in this one. **

* * *

Caroline stepped off the bus in New Orleans, something in her mind was pulling her towards this city and at the moment she couldn't work out for the life of her what it was. Walking into a small bar on the corner of the street she took a seat at the bar "What can I get you?" the young female bartender asked politely waiting for Caroline to speak.

Caroline looked at the drinks behind the bar before answering "Just a beer please" The women smiled as she pulled a beer from the shelve taking the money Caroline handed to her, she watched Caroline as she casually took small mouthfuls of her drink keeping her eyes attached to the beer mat in her free hand "You're new around here aren't you?" Caroline nodded "Yeah, just trying to find my way"

"I'm Camille but you can call me Cami. I know exactly how you feel, I once came here to escape my past and find my place in _this_ world" Caroline was confused "_this_ world?" Caroline questioned, Camille pointed towards the tall male across the room crowded around with five other men and a lot of attention "That's Marcel, He's a vampire. In fact I think a majority of the people in this room are vampires" Caroline gasped aloud catching the attention from across the room, Marcel strode towards her as Camille looked on "Don't show fear" she whispered towards Caroline as she moved away to serve another customer.

Marcel stood beside Caroline leaning against the bar easily when he looked down at her "You're in the wrong part of town if your going to be scared of us monsters; Marcel" he said holding his hand out, She reached out gripping it with her own and took a peak at him "Caroline Mikaelson?" His eyes widened when he realized who the blond beauty facing him was "Where is Niklaus? I haven't seen either of you since 1927" Caroline scrambled from her seat in a panic.

"I don't know you and I certainly don't know a Niklaus" Marcel eyed her carefully breathing in her scent "You're human? How is that even possible?" Caroline shook her head as tears fell from her eyes "Please don't hurt me" she whispered feeling his breath on her cheek. Marcel noticed the fear in her eyes as he pulled away from her "I'm not going to hurt you Caroline, You're the Queen of New Orleans"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "I'm sorry what?" Marcel raised his arms in the air gesturing to the city "You are the Queen of New Orleans and now that Niklaus is no longer around I have taken the position as King. Work with me and we can take full control together" he grinned widely his white teeth gleaming brightly. Caroline stood up quickly running from the room, looking in the rest room mirror.

This was to hard to understand she was just a 18 year old girl how could she be a queen of a town she had no memory of visiting. She washed her face with the cool water when Camille walked into the room watching her intently "Don't let them intimidate you. They feed of our fear" Caroline looked in the mirror looking at her "How can I not fear them, they're vampires" Camille stood beside Caroline handing her a handful of paper towels "I want to show you something. Meet me tomorrow outside the Art Museum; there is something you need to see" with that Camille walked out of the room leaving Caroline alone.

The following morning Caroline wondered around until she found the art museum and Camille standing on the steps smiling brightly at her "You made it. Come on let's go and have a look around" Caroline finally let herself smile because being with Camille made her feel welcome and safer than she'd felt these past few days.

Walking around the museum Caroline looked at the beautiful pieces of Art praising each one as she passed it. Camille would point out the different painters and explain what she thought they felt when they painted the picture. She stood in front of the painting that had made her bring Caroline here "What do you see?" She asked pointing towards the painting.

Caroline let out a small gasp as she looked at the woman, She was stood outside a building with a blond haired man, smiling brightly as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "She looks like me" Caroline said as she moved closer taking a better look "How. I don't understand. Who painted this?"

Camille stood next to Caroline looking for a plaque "It doesn't say anything, It's a beautiful piece; They must have really loved each other" Caroline nodded as she felt her heart break. This painting meant something to her it was special and she needed to know why.

Klaus walked up to the boarding house hoping to speak to Caroline when he heard arguing coming from inside "Are you stupid Damon? She won't survive out there on her own" Stefan yelled at his brother.

"She will be fine. You don't know her like I do, none of you do. She's stronger than you give her credit for; I know her better than her own husband" Rose stood in front of Damon slapping him across the cheek "You've just signed her death warrant. When other vampires learn that the Hybrid wife has become human they will kill her or torture her to get to Klaus" Stefan pulled Rose away from Damon trying to calm her down when Klaus walked in angrily

"What have you done?" He glared at Damon as he came closer but Damon shrugged "I've given her a life, What does it matter to you She's human now. The cure is irreversible if you turn her again she will just die" Klaus stood in front of Damon gripping him by his neck lifting him in the air as he rammed a wooden candle stick from the shelf behind him into his stomach.

"What have you done? I will just keep doing this until you tell me" he pulled the candle stick out and shoved it into his chest avoiding his heart "Carry on, You won't kill me because you know she'll never forgive you" Klaus pulled it out roughly throwing it to the floor before throwing Damon across the room.

Turning to Stefan pleading "What has he done Stefan, We were once like brother's, I hope I can receive your honesty" Stefan looked from his brother to Klaus but shook his head "It's nothing. She's just out on her own" Klaus knew he was lying he'd learnt over the years how to tell when people lied to him.

"Stefan you either tell me or I'll compel you to tell me" Stefan looked at his brother knowing if he told Klaus he wouldn't think twice about killing him.

"He compelled her to forget everything that has happened over the past ninety years and to forget Mystic Falls and everybody in it" Rose said as she eyed Stefan nodding her head towards the door for him to get Damon out of the house.

"What?" he was stunned "He did what?" Rose walked towards Klaus nervously as she continued explaining "He was thinking of her and trying to help her. His heart was in the right place. He just hasn't realized all the enemies you've encountered over the years could use her to hurt you especially those that know of the weakness she possesses over you" Klaus glared at her angrily.

"You know nothing. She is not my weakness" Rose shock her head "No that's right; Family is your weakness, What is Caroline exactly Klaus? Your Wife or an acquaintance because if I remember correctly she's your family"

Rose remembered something Caroline had once told her about Klaus and his views on love before they met. "You once told her Love is a Vampires greatest weakness; You were right because now you and Damon are letting your love for her become your weakness; If Damon wants to set her free fine but what's stopping you from searching for her? After all you have stalked her for the last eighty years"

Klaus was becoming angrier "I did not stalk her, She is my WIFE! I was making sure she was safe. Now I know I never should have trusted her life with Damon" Rose turned away for a moment as she raised her hands in the air.

"You're wrong, Damon had always been her best choice. He loves her whole heartedly and I've watched him wrap his arms around her trying to help sooth the pain when a vampire kills it's victims in front of her."

She found a picture on the fire of Stefan, Damon and Caroline smiling brightly in their living room "She loves you Klaus but you never loved her enough back. She was a challenge for you and that is all she'll ever be" Klaus shot towards her as his temper took over.

"You know nothing about us. You will always be the servant girl who betrayed me; you're lucky that I'm letting you stand in front of me right now" He yelled as he spun around "That's it Klaus get angry at me because this is really helping you find her; Stop arguing with us and get off your backside and look for your Wife and tell her that you love her and that you will spend everyday of forever making up to her all the hurt you've ever caused"

Klaus's eyes fell when he remembered what Damon had said "I can't she's human. Damon said now she's had the cure she can't become a vampire again" Rose let out a low laugh "Klaus you know enough witches to help find a way to reverse the Cure, Jane-Anne isn't the only witch that knows about the cure" With that Rose walked towards the door leaving Klaus to make up his mind.

"Rose.." he said looking towards her with a small smile "Thank you" She nodded with a small smile as she went to find the Salvatore brothers.

A few nights later Caroline was sat at the bar smiling as she watched Cami pour drinks for the vampire's that couldn't seem to keep their eyes from watching her. "You've got a lot of admirers" Cami chuckled as she walked towards Caroline pouring her another drink.

Caroline laughed a little "Yeah well, I don't date Monsters" Cami smiled widely "You fit right in here don't you, Queen Caroline" Caroline shook her head at her as Cami kept mocking her new found status. Caroline honestly wanted nothing more than answers but she wasn't getting any from where she was.

The movement beside her caused her to Crane her neck slightly spotting a pretty brunette with long curly locks that fell down her back "Caroline I've been looking for you" She smirked, Cami and Caroline shared a concerned look "You are?" Cami asked cautiously looking out for her new friend.

"I am Katherine Pierce and I'm here to help Caroline remember her past" Caroline turned wide eyed to Katherine "How? I don't even know you" Katherine smiled

"All in due time" Katherine turned towards the main entrance and took a glimpse towards the kitchen before she spoke "But now we need to leave" Katherine pulled Caroline from her seat and rushed through the building and through the kitchen with her.

Klaus walked into the rustic bar making his way through the crowd of vampires; He could smell her; the scent of her coconut shampoo filled his nostrils. He stood at the bar looking at the young bartender "What can I get you?" she asked casually taking a glimpse at him.

"bourbon" he spoke inanimately not bothering to care about his surroundings, Cami set the drink in front of him leaning against the bar "Rough Day?" she questioned trying to be friendly, catching a glimpse of him she recognized him; his green eyes and his curled blond hair. He was the man from the painting in the museum.

" Try rough life, I'm looking for somebody. Blond curly hair with bright blue eyes?" Cami tightened her lips before quickly slipping away towards another customer. Klaus saw it then in her face she knew something, He came to the decision he'd figure out what exactly.

Later that evening Klaus stood in the middle of the town watching his surroundings as musicians took to the streets playing their own melody that somehow synced with the musician half way down the block, He loved New Orleans it had once been their home but it felt like a million life times ago, He remembered her coming back to New Orleans completely forgetting that she'd shared a life with him there.

He could smell the aromas of the different food carts or the restaurants and bars that brought life into the area. That was when he'd found her _Camille_ that's the name her badge had on it when he stood talking to her in the bar, She was silent arms crossed against her chest as she watched a man paint one of his very own master pieces, The blond hair and the way she stood somehow reminded him of Caroline but the difference was she wasn't her and that was all he wanted was her.

Klaus walked towards her standing beside her until she noticed him there and took a look back at him smiling, "Camille, It's a French name" He said smiling politely at her "It's a grandma's name call me Cami"

She paused for a second before turning her attention back to the artist and his large canvas as he let his brush continue to mold the painting he wanted it to look like "It's amazing isn't it?" Klaus also turned his eyes to the painting, "Do you paint?" he questioned casually.

"No but I admire" She turned back to Klaus for a second taking another glimpse before watching the artist again "Every artist has a story you know" Klaus stood still his eyes firmly fixed to the artist and hi painting "Ad what do you suppose is story is?" He asked.

She watched the artist attentively as she explained what she felt his story was as he continued painting

"He's angry, dark. Doesn't feel safe and doesn't know what to do about it. He wishes he could control his demons instead of letting his demons control him. He's lost. Alone"

Klaus tried to blink back the tears as he listened to explanation as though she'd looked into his story and his past relaying it to him, He'd once felt all those things but right in this moment and where he stood in the place he loved the most he felt Alone, He'd always been alone he just never really understood it until this very moment.

Caroline ran away from him just like he'd lost all his siblings, His father and mother practically hated him because he wasn't what they'd wanted but he remembered when he'd turned Caroline, He felt friendship and happiness because he realized that when she was by his side he wasn't alone.

Camille looked at Klaus's face thinking she'd said something stupid '_Great Cami. Act like a total nutcase_' She thought to herself.

"or maybe he just drunk to much tonight. Sorry overzealous Psych major" Klaus shock his head "No. I think you were probably right the first time" he said with a small smile.

Klaus wanted to stay and ask about Caroline but his eyes wanted to release the tears that had built up, he never really liked crying in front of anybody not unless it had been called for, like the night of the Sacrifice when he'd killed Caroline or the time He'd found her bloody and bitten at Mikaels hands.

So many reasons in his life to cry yet somehow the words she spoke made him tear up even more because it was now he understood why she left him, why she'd choose a life on the run rather than with him.

He was her poison, He'd done nothing but hurt her and all he wanted was a chance to make it right but no matter how much he wanted to find her and make her a vampire again so he could spend eternity telling her that he loved her.

A part of him wanted her to live the perfect human life, have children and marry a man that wouldn't threaten to rip her heart out when she frustrated him. He realized she deserved better than a monster like him.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Well Caroline has ended up in New Orleans and came face to face with Marcel. The question is will she take him up on her offer to become Queen of New Orleans or will she return to Mystic Falls. Katherine is back to regain her memory, Lets just hope Klaus comes back into her memory soon :) **

**I liked the idea of a Cami & Caroline friendship because they both seem to have taken to being part of Klaus's attention obviously Caroline is his girl so i will not let Klaus pine over Cami it's strictly friends only. I was honestly debating on the Caroline pregnancy now that she's human but i think it would be too much for the story what do you suggest? **


	23. Loving him

**Thanks again for your continued Support, i seriously love you guys :) **

**This is the first Chapter i'm posting today, another will be up later. **

:**Still asking advice on a baby thing who would like to a Klaroline baby added to the mix? Let me know because this one is up to you guys!**

* * *

The following morning Caroline awoke to find the woman from the previous night sat in the chair across the room watching her. Clearing her throat Caroline caught her attention "You're awake. Good now get dressed, I've picked out some clothes for you we have to meet somebody" Caroline nodded silently watching as the she left her alone in the room.

Once she'd dressed they'd ended up at a small coffee shop across the town waiting patiently for somebody to join them, Caroline suddenly felt Goosebumps all over her body, she could feel somebody watching her; She looked in every direction until her eyes caught sight of a man standing on top of a building, squinting her eyes to try and get a clearer view but a voice snapped her back to reality.

"Caroline.. Caroline" Caroline turned to Katherine nodding as she noticed Marcel join them "Ah Caroline My queen. How are you this beautiful morning?" Caroline smiled lightly as she took a sip of her cold coffee that had sat unattended in front of her for a while "Just Peachy, I'm sat here drinking stone cold coffee with two vampires that keep telling me they know me. Well news flash I DON'T KNOW YOU" Marcel snickered at her, "We're going to fix that. I know a witch that can help you" Caroline's eye's widened "Seriously?"

Marcel nodded "On one condition" he said looking towards Katherine, she glared at him. "You're going to become My Queen. New Orleans needs you and quite frankly I make a better king than Klaus. Come on the guy had a lot of daddy issues, Scared of the man; always running away from him" Caroline could see the look in Katherine's eyes she didn't approve with the terms of the arrangement

"What's in it for me other than my memories?" Marcel grinned flashing his white teeth "Funny you should mention that. You get to walk around the city freely" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Wow.. What are you going to do hold me prisoner? This is pathetic, I don't need your help I'll find it myself" Marcel slammed his fist on the table spilling the coffee remaining in the mug "You will do as I tell you. I am the king" he growled at her causing her to flinch.

It only took a second for him to be against the wall across the small patio at the small cafe "You do not talk to her like that. She is your Queen and you are merely the prince of the city, You bow down to her. Do you here me?" Klaus breathed into Marcel's ear angrily; causing Marcel to snigger

"Niklaus Mikaelson, My mentor, My savior, My sire" Klaus's face turned hard and angry "Don't Niklaus me. You are using her to gain her kingdom. This Town belongs to her"

"This town belongs to me. You left, Actually you ran from it. I saw it through. I got rid of the werewolves, I stopped the witches. I am the KING" He yelled back at him. Klaus sighed as he shock his head "No Mate. This is all hers, I watched her create those buildings and make it into something spectacular. As I remember you were just a pathetic scrapper" Klaus pulled Marcel away from the wall by his collar throwing him across the street.

He turned to Caroline; He saw it in her eyes she was petrified and he didn't want to be the reason for her fears. He slowly began to leave but a hand reached out for him, looking at the hand he smiled letting his eyes gaze over her beauty "Help me Remember. I want to remember" she asked pleadingly, Klaus nodded as he wrapped his own hand around hers taking her with him.

When Klaus made it back to his hotel room he made sure Caroline ordered herself food whilst he pulled out his phone dialling the only witch he knew he could trust "I need your help. I'm in New Orleans"

Caroline sat on the couch watching something that held little interest on the television, She felt out of place like she didn't fit in this time, She could feel his eyes burning into her as she continued flicking through the channels "Will you stop staring at me" she groaned as she tried to get comfortable. Klaus smiled at her thinking about his Caroline, the bitchy blond beauty who captured his heart the moment he sat beside her in 1922.

Klaus paced the room as she slept waiting, he kept eyeing his phone checking the time when a firm know at his door caused him to stop. "Klaus, open up" Klaus smiled in relief as he opened the door widely "Thank you for coming Gloria" She nodded as she walked towards Caroline who was still laid out on the bed sleeping peacefully

"So what happened? I got the part about Damon compelling her memory away but a cure?" Klaus nodded "Jane-Anne Deveraux and Elijah bidding against me. She wouldn't cure with my blood so they gave her a cure for her vampirism but now she's lost all her memories and can't turn back into a vampire" Gloria nodded as she placed herbs and candles and her spell book on the coffee table "I'm going to dig into her head and it is going to hurt her but Klaus.." Gloria eyed Caroline quickly before turning back to him

"If she screams in agony you can't wake her, She'll be remembering the victims; remembering her past it might get intense but I just need to warn you this isn't going to be pretty" Klaus nodded "I've seen a lot of unpleasant things in my life time Gloria, I'm sure I can handle this"

Gloria nodded as she stood over Caroline reaching for her hand and Klaus's "I need to re link your blood for this to work. She was turned by you so the connection should be simple" Klaus nodded as Gloria grabbed her knife slicing into Caroline's palm letting her blood drip into a small bottle and reaching the knife to slice into his palm letting his blood drip into another bottle, once she'd done that she opened Caroline's mouth pouring his blood into his forcing her to drink it. "Drink this. It's going to link your bodies together" she handed him Caroline's blood, he drank it quickly allowing her to begin.

Her chants filled the room as she closed her eyes placing her hands on either side of Caroline's head trying to pull out her memories, the candles flickered as she delved deeper into her mind watching as every scene replayed in her own mind.

"_I__'__m not taking no for an answer Nik, You turned me into a vampire and now you can take me to the movies, I really want to watch it__"__ She pouted as her arms crossed, Klaus just grinned as he continued sketching __"__You know in the end the man gets the girl and they live happily ever after__"__ Caroline flopped onto the bed angrily __"__You never take me anywhere, Do you not love me?__"__ She questioned as tears filled her eyes, Klaus sat up wrapping an arm around her __"__Of course I do love, I just like spending time alone with you__"_

She delved in deeper a later date a time when she was free from Klaus a time when she'd found Katherine, A time when her life seemed different and she was fierce.

"_Kat, let the poor man go; he has nothing to give us__"__ Caroline glared at Katherine angrily. __"__You go a head and find us a nice little place to stay the night little vamp, I__'__m going to enjoy my dinner__"__ Katherine bared her teeth viciously ready to sink her teeth into the mans knew cut Caroline collided with her knocking her to the floor giving the man a chance to run __"__I told you to leave him alone__"__ she growled as Katherine__'__s jaw kept snapping trying to bit her __"__I__'__m hungry and you__'__re putting a downer on my reputation__"__ Caroline pushed Katherine away fiercely as she felt hot tears fall from her eyes, she was missing him. She wanted to go home and be his wife not be alone on the road with his nemesis. She wanted to curl up in bed with his arms wrapped around her as she fell into a deep peaceful sleep. __"__I__'__m Alone__"__ she said softly as Katherine wrapped her arm around her friend __"__You__'__re not Alone, You just need to find you__'__re place without him__"_

Caroline's body thrashed against the bed causing Klaus to panic but her knew he couldn't help her; he needed her to remember to want to remember he needed his Caroline back. Gloria's chant became more erratic as the candle flames grew bigger. Gloria was back in her head this time she was with Damon, she was happy care free and wild.

_She and Damon had just arrived home after an eventful evening at at Rolling Stone__'__s concert, Caroline at first refused to go and see such a band because The Mamas & Papas seemed to have a better melody that she could handle but Damon said it was too girly. __"__You are so embarrassing Damon, I am never going to a concert with you again__"__ She giggled walking into their small apartment and collapsing on the the couch in front of her __"__Oh come on blondie, you enjoyed my Mick Jagger dance we both know it__"__ he wiggled his eyebrows at her seductively causing her face to scrunch up in mock disgust __"__eww, You and your music style let alone your dress sense, Leather pants? I always preferred your gangster look the sharp suits__"__ Damon chuckled lightly __"__I__'__m changing with the times Blondie besides; You wear those little mini dresses so don__'__t start with me about my clothing thank you very much. I happen to think I look hot so do most of the girls I meet__"__ Caroline stifled a giggle as ran towards the bathroom __"__Yeah, That__'__s only in your dreams Damon__"_

Caroline's body abruptly stopped moving and her heart rate slowed down, it was scaring him; he couldn't loose her indefinitely this time he needed to keep her with him no matter the life she had. She was his world and without her he'd be empty.

Gloria's eyes opened as the candles stopped burning one by one blowing themselves out "Did it work?" Klaus questioned watching Gloria's face. "It has worked but she going to try and go through each of her memories so please be patient Klaus, she just needs time" Klaus nodded in agreement.

He didn't care as long as she could remember him, If he could have compelled her he would but she was powerful enough to resist it which was the one thing he'd been happy about because if he could he'd have compelled her to stay. Klaus watched as Gloria arranged her stuff to put it away he remembered about the curse "What about the curse? Can she become a vampire again?" he asked but Gloria just continued packing.

"Gloria I need to know because if I turn her I don't want her to die" Gloria looked up at him shaking her head "Klaus, It can't be you who changes her, It has to be Damon" Klaus eyes widened in shock "Why him? I turned her the first time why not now?" Gloria's eyes fell on Caroline and remembered watching Caroline's memories play out in front of her.

"She loves him almost as much as she loves you. He changed her, when she left you she was fragile and weak but he fixed her made her stronger" Gloria could see it in his eyes he was hurt, angry and defeated

"Your blood is her weakness., It's because of you that she feeds differently. The original witch cursed you and she cursed the women you would love. I told you she was special but I didn't realize just how special she truly was" Klaus gripped hold of a chair and threw it against the wall watching it break apart "Even in death she is ruining my life" he roared angrily.

Gloria glared at him resting her hands on her hips "Will you listen to yourself! Once again it all goes back to you Klaus, She is laying there trying to remember her history and all you care about is how the original witch ruined _your _life! Think about her" she pointed to Caroline "She's the one who has suffered for you, destroyed by your curse. She was an innocent girl in 1922 when you stole her life from her, the least you could do is let her decide if she becomes a vampire again then let him turn her so she doesn't suffer again"

The sound of a muffled voice pulled them from their argument "_Damon_" Caroline called out weakly as she began to stir "She's remembering, Let her do this on her own. I'm returning to Chicago but Klaus give it time" Klaus nodded as he walked her to the door "Once again Thank you Gloria" She smiled as she turned to walk away.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: A word of Warning this does not mean Caroline is going to run into bed with Damon. I just felt if Damon turns her then she can maybe be normal. **

**I am liking the idea of Caroline and Klaus taking on Marcel. (The italic writing are her memories) **


	24. Always & Forever

**Thanks again everybody.**

**I need more views on the baby idea, I don't want to rush in and people are against it so please let me know..**

**WARNING: This chapter Contains scenes of a sexual Nature**

* * *

All night Klaus had to listen to her call out Damon's name, it rolled of her tongue with ease, He walked on to the balcony not wanting to hear it anymore, He was angry and hurt, He hated his mother for what she'd done to him and Caroline, neither of them deserved this it was his mothers fault that his siblings and himself became vampires; she couldn't handle loosing Henrik so she decided that she'd destroy the rest of them too.

She killed his first love Tatia for the sake of keeping his Werewolf side dormant, She never deserved to suffer for his mothers infidelity neither did he. Now he loved being a Hybrid but he was still alone Rebekah hardly wanted to know him after he'd daggered her in the 20's then Elijah rarely came to visit after Caroline left him. Then Kol was too much like himself to keep around; It was bad enough that his own mood changed constantly he didn't want to put up with his brothers too but now his father was dead all he wanted was his family, his siblings and her the one person in his crazy messed up life that understood him.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the tears that fell from his eyes or the arms that gently wrapped around his torso. "Don't cry, You know I hate it when you cry" she whispered kissing his back as her hands slid up his shirt feeling his bare chest. "You're awake?" he questioned turning around to look at her. Caroline smiled softly, nodding "I'm so sorry I ran away" she whispered softly her eyes drifting to the floor.

Klaus gripped her chin raising her head to look at him slightly "Don't ever be sorry. I was in the wrong" he declared "Everything I've done has been for my own satisfaction and I haven't been a good husband to you. I've been self absorbed and never cared enough" She reached up her hand to his cheek caressing it gently "We just never communicated enough Nik, I think you rejected me because I wasn't like you and I couldn't feed properly" he looked at her concerned "Is that what you thought? You wasn' t good enough for me?" Caroline nodded trying to turn away from him.

Klaus exhaled loudly "You my beautiful Sweet Caroline, were more than enough but I never realized just how much until you'd gone. It took me years to find you again but when I did you were with Damon" Caroline let tears fall from her eyes.

"He gave you happiness I never gave you. I hurt you more than I can comprehend" Klaus remembered Gloria's words '_She loves him almost as much as she loves you__'_Klaus lifted both hands to rest on either side of her face gazing into her eyes "Do you love him?" he questioned, Honestly he didn't want to know he was scared she'd be wise enough to know that he was a better choice.

"Yes" she whispered, His eyes filled with fresh tears as he tried to advert his gaze "I have always loved him He is my best friend I'd be lost without him" Klaus nodded as he lowered his head "But I have never stopped loving you. Not even for a second; You are the love of my life Nik Always and Forever. We vowed we'd never love another like we love each other"

She raised his head forcefully "Look at me Niklaus" Nik raised his head trying to hold back the sobs in his chest "Don't hurt me again please" Klaus's face softened "I won't; I couldn't. I can't risk losing you again" Klaus rested his hands on her hips gently pulling her towards him, she wrapped her arms around his neck leaning up to him.

Her lips fell on his cheek kissing his tears away before gently kissing his lips "I love you, All of you" she whispered against his lips. He kissed her back gripping her tightly deepening the kiss not wanting to let her go. One of her hands reached into his hair grabbing a handful tightly, whilst the other gripped the shoulder of his shirt. Klaus's hands slid beneath her butt pulling her tighter, she jumped against his body wrapping her legs around his waist as his hands held her in place.

As they continued their passionate kiss he walked back into the room finding the bed sitting down with her on his lap. "You're so beautiful" he whispered pulling away from her lips. Caroline's hands reached down for his shirt tugging at it roughly pulling it above his head "That's better" she moaned against him as he ground himself into her.

"You're eager" she giggled kissing his neck "I've been waiting eighty years for this moment" he growled ripping her shirt from her chest "Oi. I liked that shirt" she groaned slapping his chest. Klaus couldn't help but smile, she was here with him in one of their favorite places letting him love her again.

Klaus kissed her chest starting from the shoulders working his way down to the top of her lace bra. His eyes returned to hers watching her intimately as he reached his hands behind her unfastening her bra earning a moan from her lips as his fingers gently grazed her lower back drawing circles. A smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes "Open your eyes" he growled at her.

Caroline obliging to his demand leaning towards him kissing his lips frantically. He pulled her down as he fell back onto the bed making room for her to straddle his hips. He looked up at her as he caressed her breasts, his thumb grazing over her perk nipples she moaned softly as her eyes fluttered at the sensation his hands and his erection began to have over her, She'd waited so long for his touch for their bodies to entwine as they had when they'd first fell in love. He was her first and her only lover.

Klaus flipped her onto her back earning a small squeak escape her mouth. He began laying hot heavy kisses down her chest licking her breasts as he made his way down her navel leading to the top of her pants, His eyes met hers silently asking permission to take them off earning a lip biting smile on her behalf as she nodded eagerly.

Klaus slowly unbuttoned her pants as he stood off the bed gently pulling them down her thighs kissing his way down each side savoring the taste of her skin. Once he'd freed her legs from her pant's he stood and admired her beauty, without a word he slid his own pants down leaving him in just his boxers.

Climbing back in between her legs he leaned over her resting on his hands lowering his mouth to her neck, he could feel her pulse quicken as his lips kissed her slowly and sensually, he began nipping at her neck careful not to bare his fangs and draw blood, though he could smell her sweet scent filling his nostrils.

He lifted one of his hands letting it slide down her body and into her panties finding her most intimate parts, His eyes locked on hers as little incoherent sounds escaped her mouth, a smile spread across her face as he gently rubbed his fingers against her. Her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she felt herself climax against his hands. He pulled his hand free of her panties as he stood from the bed slipping his boxers down freeing himself.

Caroline gasped slightly at the sight of him naked, His body was still perfectly shaped, the only difference was the tattoo that graced his left arms as the birds fluttered across his chest. She was in awe at his sculpture "Perfect" she breathed as she quickly slid her panties down her legs. Klaus leaned against the bed letting his hands graze along her legs gently pulling them apart as he guided himself towards her.

He gripped her waist eagerly pulling her closer raising her butt of the bed towards him. With one swift motion he had entered her earning a aroused groan from her lips. He allowed her to adjust herself as he slowly moved inside her. Soon after she flipped him over so she was rested on top of him quickening her pace breathing heavily in deep moans, their hands entwined above his head "I love you so much" she whispered as she looked into his eyes, he smiled softly at her "I love you too" leaning towards her kissing her lips as her climax ruptured through her, He flipped her over so he could find his own release, He moved against her quickly as he burst into her, slowing down his movements he wiped the strand of hair that covered her eye kissing her cheek softly.

Later that night they sat in one of the recliner chairs sat on the balcony against each other smiling softly with the sheet wrapped around them covering their modesty, Caroline smiled as she laid her head against his chest. "I have really missed New Orleans" she said looking out at the town they'd once lived.

"Me too, I've missed The food, the art, the culture and most of all my queen" Caroline bit her lip remembering the talk she'd had with Marcel a few days before "What are we going to do about Marcel?" she questioned "He wants the town, Should we just let him?"

Klaus let out a soft rumbling growl in his throat "No. This is your town Love, You made it what it is today, If you hadn't made me draw all those fancy buildings none of this would be here" he gestured to the sight before them "He's a lot scarier than I remember" she whispered, Klaus chuckled lightly "My venomous bitchy wife scared of the man who proclaims that he is the king of _your_ town is scared? That's not the Caroline I know" She shrugged

"I'm human now Nik, things are different he has their loyalty, we left and he stayed" Klaus chuckled dryly "It doesn't matter that we left, you ask any of the vampires or witches not in his circle who their rightful ruler is" Klaus kissed her temple softly "You are going to get your town back and I'll make damn sure of it and the first thing we will do eliminate Marcel and his circle, then I am going to destroy the Deveraux bloodline"

Caroline sighed angrily "Nik no. You are not destroying their bloodline, the more I think about it Jane-Anne was only trying to help. So what I'm human, we will live a happy life and I will die like nature intended it to happen then you will move on and find another wife but.." She turned to look at him pointing a finger at him "She is not aloud to be as hot as me. Oh and certainly no Petrova Doppelgangers" Klaus shock his head trying to laugh at her positive words, he kissed her softly before telling her what was needed to be said.

"You can turn again but I can't do it myself" Caroline frowned "What do you mean?" Klaus sighed deeply "Damon has to do it. Gloria said when I turned you originally I laid my curse on you but if he does it then you will have the normal vampire urges, you won't feel the pain you did before and you'll be able to drink human blood" Caroline nodded.

"Why Damon? Why not Stefan or someone else?" she asked curiously. "Because you love him. I don't know what Gloria saw in your mind but she made certain that If you decide to become a vampire again Damon has to do it" Caroline didn't understand she never loved Damon romantically, he'd always been her best friend more than that her big protective brother "What if he refuses? He made me forget everything so why not refuse to make me a vampire again?"

Klaus shock his head smiling "He won't refuse you. He loves you too much to stand by and watch you grow old and die in front of him" Caroline turned back towards the sight in front of them and leaned against Klaus smiling as the sun began to rise in the distance behind one of the buildings in front of them "Always and Forever, Sweetheart" Klaus whispered against her ear as a smile crossed her lips, She was content with where she was wrapped in his arms because it's where she always wanted to be.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Okay! So i hate writing sex scenes so this was so difficult to write, I know a lot of you are going to complain that she had sex way too soon but come on they have eternity to talk about the past. I've been getting a few people saying the baby idea was good but i don't want to push it. So please i need your views on it.**


	25. When She's gone

**Thanks again for your reviews.. **

**I have decided i'm not going to go the Baby direction I feel it would be too cliche, I've got another Klaroline story all mapped out and they have a child involved so i'm sure that will make you happy :) **

**This Chapter is only a short one.**

* * *

Back in Mystic Falls Damon was sat against the Bar in the Mystic Grill downing yet another glass of bourbon when Elena walked up to him her arms crossed against her chest frowning at him, Damon looked up to the pretty brunette raising his eyebrows a little as he smirked at her "What do I owe the pleasure of your company?" he questioned resting his elbow on the bar raising his hand to his cheek resting his head on it.

"We're all worried about you Damon, You've been distant since _she_ left" Damon rolled his eyes "I gave her what she needed, A fresh start away from this god forsaken town and away from _Klaus__"_Elena was annoyed by Damon's attitude and the way he'd handled things with Caroline.

Stefan was constantly asking her to speak to Damon because he listen to her but Stefan was wrong on so many levels Damon listened to nobody but himself.. Well unless you counted Caroline.

"Look, Stefan is counting on me to make a break through, Just go home and take a shower change your clothes maybe even have a shave!" Elena pleaded pointing towards his growing beard that had started to sprout a few days before.

"I need you to work with me Damon" Damon shrugged noticing his brother and Bonnie sat in the booth hiding behind their menus. He was amused by his brothers feeble attempt to hid the fact he was spying on him. Damon's mouth formed into a cocky grin as he raised his fingers daintily waving at his brother.

Stefan dropped his menu and stood from the booth, walking towards Damon "Come too Join me Steffy? I'm sure they have something to your liking. Oh best not forget Judgy down there, What will she drink?" Damon looked towards Bonnie waving her to come towards them.

She walked up the bar trying to hide her annoyance "What do you want Damon?" she asked taking a hold of Stefan's hand. Damon held his hand up to the bar tender as the walked towards him "What can I get you Damon?" He asked politely "I'll take another glass of your finest bourbon and three Apple Martini's" Damon smiled to himself, He waited for the man to protest because Elena and Bonnie were both under age but he just nodded and walked off making their drinks.

Sat in the booth Stefan and Bonnie had previously occupied Damon had his arm loosely wrapped around Elena's neck laughing at her funny stories "Oh Bon, you remember our first time cheering for the football team" Bonnie tried to stifle a laugh,

"Yes. The image is burned into my mind how could I forget" Stefan looked at the pair confused until Elena broke out of her giggle,

"It was our first time cheering and well I forgot to wear shorts under my skirt, well I had to do a little stunt and my bright blue panties were on show. I had to walk around school for a whole week listening to the boys whistling and asking to see them again" Damon smirked leaning his mouth to her ear,

"You'll have to cheer for me, nothing underneath" he whispered earning an embarrassed blush appear on her cheeks.

Stefan shook his head disapprovingly "Oh Brother live a little. It's a joke between lovers. What does Judgy here give you an aneurism the moment your hand slips down her panties?" Bonnie was angry that Damon would even insinuate they'd been that far, Bonnie wasn't going to admit that they'd gone further especially to Damon who couldn't help relaying the details of his non existent sex life to the whole of the mystic grill.

Stefan and Bonnie stood throwing money onto the table angrily, Stefan looked up at his brother "Go sober up Damon. Our relationship is none of your concern" Stefan and Bonnie linked hands as the walked out of the Grill leaving Damon alone with Elena.

Damon stood outside her rather simple house, watching her as she unlocked her front door giggling "Shush" she whispered a little too loudly as she pulled Damon's hand leading him into the house. Closing the door behind him Elena spun around kissing him roughly wrapping her arms around his neck eagerly begging him to take her there and then. Damon wanted her because at that moment he needed his mind to steer clear of his best friend and her golden locks.

He pulled Elena closer to him when the living room light was turned on. Elena shot away from Damon her eyes wide when she saw Alaric stood between the living room and dinning room looking at the pair "Elena go to your room. I'll speak to you later" Elena began to protest but Alaric held his hand up in annoyance.

Damon flashed her a quick apologetic smile as she dashed up the stairs leaving her boyfriend or whatever they called each other alone with her crazy uncle. Alaric raised the crossbow that was rested on the unit beside him shooting a wooden stake in Damon's direction catching him off guard in his stomach "ARGG" He groaned as he slipped to the floor.

Alaric walked towards him with a triumphant smile on his lips "You're a hunter" Damon said his eyes wide with fear as his mouth pulled up into a smile "I am. This is a warning, Leave Elena alone" Damon laughed dryly "I'll leave her alone when she tells me too. I quite like her company" Alaric went to shove a stake into Damon but Damon was behind him in a flash snapping his neck.

Elena rushed down the stairs gasping once she reached the bottom "What have you done?" she questioned the tears evident in her eyes. "I..I..I didn't think" He breathed watching as she pulled Alaric's lifeless body into her arms resting her own head against his sobbing, she gave a quick glimpse in Damon's direction "I think you should go" she spoke emotionless.

Damon walked into the boarding house angry but most of all upset, Elena wasn't on his mind Caroline was again. She'd consumed him almost every night since she'd left, he felt guilty for what he'd done to her and prayed that once she knew he was protecting her then she'll come back and forgive him.

Damon could smell it straight away coconut shampoo mixed with human blood. He walked into the living room rounding the corner to the open study spotting her. "Blondie?" he questioned walking towards the room opening the door wider, His eyes widened at Stefan, Bonnie, Caroline and Klaus all sat together talking about a plan "What's going on here then?" he questioned his eyes fixing on the very much human Caroline sat on Klaus's lap, her arms wrapped around his neck smiling at something he'd said.

"So didn't take you long to worm your way back in" Damon growled angrily towards Klaus but Caroline shook her head glaring at him "Klaus helped me Damon. He restored my memories. The memories you so cruelly took because you thought you could play god" Damon sniggered as he grabbed the bottle of bourbon turning to walk away not wanting to listen to them.

"Damon please" Her words pleading him to come back to her, She'd done it more than once over the years. Called him back with her sweet voice like she was a song that played to the beating of his heart "What?" he groaned spinning around to find her standing close to him.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him sadly "Gloria restored my memories with Klaus's help but I can't become a vampire again" Damon's eyes saddened as he looked at reached his hand out to stroke her cheek to wipe the stray tear away "Unless you do it" she whispered adverting her gaze on the fire behind him.

"Excuse me what?" he asked getting her attention "Why me? Why not Mr Lover boy in there" he asked pointing towards the study.

Caroline walked towards the fire as she began to tell him "He can't turn me again without causing me to go through all the pain I suffered before, Gloria said it has to be you" Damon sighed, contemplating on whether he should help or not "Why should I? So you can run off and have your happy little family with your ex husband?" he argued walking towards her.

Caroline's head fell for a moment "Because I love you Damon. You have to change me because I love you" she yelled angrily lifting her head to look at him, She could see his shock in his wide eyed gaze "Wow. I didn't expect that, You know that's kind of weird right? You're like my sister" Caroline dropped to the couch angrily "You really are an idiot Damon. It's because I love you so much that you are the only person that can turn me back, I love Klaus more than you can imagine but if I want to live for eternity then.." She sighed deeply looking at him "You hold all the cards"

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: I wanted to capture Damon's feelings in this chapter, how he's been feeling without her and how he misses her. Just to be clear he isn't in love with her but he does love her like a sister as does she but he has to turn her so that shes free of the burden Klaus placed on her the 1st time. He loves Elena but he's had a hard time without Caroline he's forgotten how to love her. Yes a Dalaric interaction :) I want to bring Alaric in to stir u trouble for Elena & Damon.**


	26. Human Day?

**Once Again thank you all for your continued support and Idea's for this story i honestly wouldn't have made it this far if you guys didn't keep telling me how you felt. **

**I've just written the first Chapter to my new TVD fic Without you for those interested in the Human fics :) **

* * *

Damon was stunned, Part of him wanted to make Caroline continue her human life and have children get married but he knew he'd never be able to walk away from her. He sighed deeply taking a seat on the couch in the living room "Are you sure you want this? You've been given a chance to have children. Care. It's a life we both talked about" Damon asked her concerned.

Caroline's eyes fell on Klaus, Stefan and Bonnie as they walked into the room. "You're my family. I don't need children to have people in my life that I love, Kol practically a child anyway and Could you honestly imagine me having a fresh blooded human baby around Stefan?" she raised her eyes brow slightly pointing towards Stefan earning a small grin from Damon.

"I know you think you're doing this because you love me but Damon, The best thing you could do for me is make me a vampire again" Damon shook his head annoyed "I can't Blondie, You were given a gift and I can't take that away from you" Caroline slumped in the chair opposite him angrily "You're such a dick" she groaned looking at the ceiling.

Stefan looked between the pair knowing eventually one of them would give in and the one giving in would be Damon, He knew his brother would do just about anything for her.

"Would you rather she dies at the age of eighty? Living a lonely life being known as the crazy cat lady?" Klaus questioned trying to lighten the mood.

"This isn't a joke, I'd rather her live until she's old and grey than her being with you" Klaus sniggered loudly "I'd be right by her side night and day, even when she'd beg me to go. I am her husband Damon"

Damon looked at Caroline as she held her head in her hands watching the people around her, trying not to get worked up about it. "I have one condition" Everybody's eyes widened as they looked at him "Anything" she breathed hopeful.

"The Carnival is tomorrow. We are going to spend the day together, eating cotton candy and going on the rides until you feel sick. I want you too have one human experience before you transition back" Caroline nodded eagerly as Klaus sat beside her griping her hand to comfort her "It will be a vampire free day. I won't even use my abilities to get what I want. That mean's no contact with Klaus or Stefan all day" Caroline's eyes nearly fell out of her socket as she snuggled closer to Klaus.

"I'm not leaving her alone" Klaus said worry clear on his face, Damon shook his head "She won't be alone. I'm with her" Caroline looked between the two men as she pulled away from Klaus "Damon's right. I should have at least one human experience before I become a vampire again" Klaus held onto her hand not willing to let go his eyes pleading with hers "I'll be fine Nik" she said trying to sooth him with her words.

"I hope so because if anything should happen to you, I'll have his heart for lunch" Caroline's eyes tightened and her nose wrinkled in disgust "That's gross Nik, I trust Damon with my life" she smiled brightly knowing that even though Klaus couldn't trust him she could because through everything they'd been through together he'd always have her back.

* * *

The following morning Caroline was woken to the sound of a pan being hit "What the hell?" she yelled loudly as she shot up in her bed, by her bedroom door Damon stood dressed in his black pants with his trademark black t-shirt leaning against the door frame smirking at her with the pan and a wooden spoon in hand "Come on Blondie, Get dressed we've a lot to get covered, Elena and Bonnie will be meeting us at the grill in the hour" Caroline groaned as she fell back onto her pillow "Do I have to?" she questioned him.

Damon strode towards her bed looking over her "If you want to become a vampire again then I suggest you wake up and let the day begin" He yanked the covers from Caroline's body showing her bright pink pyjama shorts and white spaghetti strap top, She quickly shot up wrapping her arms around herself.

"What's this pink?" he questioned with an amused smile "Should really start calling you Barbie now hey?" Caroline quickly climbed out of her bed walking to her closet, she quickly turned back to Damon glaring at him "Can I at least get dressed without you lurking?" Damon chuckled "Meet me down stairs in 20 minutes or no Eternity for you" Damon walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Caroline quickly grabbed her phone noticing a new message from Klaus.

**Good Morning Sweetheart**

**Enjoy your ****'****Human Day****'**

Caroline smiled lightly to herself, in her eyes she'd already had that human experience wrapped in Klaus's arms the night she regained her memories in New Orleans and if she was honest a small part of her wanted to hurry up and go back, She missed Cami but she had all her friends in Mystic Falls, she'd miss playing pool with Matt, Tyler and Jeremy. Caroline looked at the message again before quickly relying

**Morning **_**Niklaus**_

**I****'****ve had my human day remember ;)**

She grinned widely as the message was sent to him, She quickly found a pair of black pants with a loose fitted blouse to wear with a pair of flat shoes. Quickly slipping on her clothes she could hear Damon calling up to her "You ready yet Blondie? You have 1 minute before I call it" With that Caroline quickly grabbed her bag from the chair in the corner of the room and her phone off her bed and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs would carry her without falling.

Caroline felt the buzz of her phone in her pocket as Damon held out his hand "Hand it over! We made a deal no vampire contact" Caroline groaned as she quickly turned her phone off and handed it over to Damon. "Good girl" He smiled as he threw her phone back onto the table beside them.

* * *

Walking into the Grill Damon spotted the two girls smiling in their own conversation as they walked towards them "Mind if we join you?" he questioned his eyes fixed of Elena and her friendly smile "Sure, Glad to have you back Caroline" she smiled politely. Caroline's eyes caught sight of Matt and Tyler playing pool, smiling to herself she stood from her chair and walked towards them leaving her three friends stunned.

"She totally just bailed on you for Tyler Lockwood" Bonnie said trying to silence her laugh that kept wanting to escape her mouth. Damon watched her intently as she hugged both boys and took a snooker cue "I think she needed it. I don't think I'm the right person for her to be having these human moments with" he sighed deeply his eyes falling to the table in front of him. Elena reached her hand out for his "It's ok Damon. She'll thank you for it once the day is out, She loves you Damon" Damon nodded as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

Caroline was stood with Tyler and Matt laughing about Matt's horrific date with April Young pastor young's daughter "Care, you should have been there, The girl was shoving her tongue down matt's throat, Poor boy couldn't even breath" Matt glared at his best friend "You had to tell her didn't you. Come on man it's embarrassing enough as it is"

Caroline giggled lightly "Come on Matt, it isn't that bad least you'll know not to go on a second date with her" Matt's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he turned away "Wait. Oh. When's your next date?" she questioned.

Matt looked up slowly "Tonight, I said I'd take her to the carnival. Do you think it's a bad idea? Should I cancel?" He started to panic after Caroline's suggestion not to go on a second date.

"Just enjoy yourself and tell her you just want to be her friend" Matt nodded "But Matt be sincere not all well you kiss really bad" she said causing the three of them to chuckle loudly.

"Who kisses really bad?" Caroline's head spun round to find Damon smiling at the three of them "Oh, Matt has a second date tonight but she's a terrible kisser so I gave him a little bit of your advice, lay down the friends card" Damon chuckled. She knew him too well, That had always been his excuse to get rid of the girls he'd brought home over the years.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: So here's the start of her Human day :) I wanted Damon to practically want her to have a final day as a human to really try and get her to change her mind. I feel like i'm nearing the end of this story, I want to try and reach 30 chapters and get working on something new. **


	27. Freedom & Happiness

**So i don't know what's going on but every time i'm saving it's all squishing together that's the reason why i have the lines there now to prevent that.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Later that night Caroline and Damon casually walked around the Carnival laughing about their past and the exciting things they'd done "I really want to live an eternity with my best friend" She said as she linked arms with him.

"I'd love that more than anything but I know you'll want to go back to New Orleans with Klaus" Caroline sighed deeply "Come with us? Bring Elena too" Damon shook his head smiling.

"I'd love too Blondie but this is her home and I'm not going to force her to leave besides you'll want to spend time with Klaus on your own catching up." Damon had to fight the urge to throw up because the thought of her with Klaus made him angry.

They reached a coconut shy stall when Damon paid the man and took the balls in his hand one by one knocking down three coconuts. Caroline let out a squeal of happiness as Damon handed her a dog teddy bear bigger than her.

Caroline smiled brightly and proudly like a little kid getting the best present ever. Damon's heart swelled as he watched his best friend seeing her happy, In all the years they'd been together he'd never seen her face light up like it was now.

"Want to go on the wheel?" she questioned pointing towards the overly large wheel turning slowly into the air; Damon nodded agreeing to her demands. Reaching the wheel they found Elena and Bonnie queuing up in front of them "Hey" Elena smiled lovingly to Damon, He smiled brightly back.

He was so in love with that girl and for once she wasn't interested in his little brother. "Where's Stefan?" Damon asked curiously looking towards Bonnie. She shrugged her shoulders "Last I saw him he was going to meet Klaus" Damon nodded.

Once they were at the front of the line Elena turned to Damon and Caroline "Mind if I steal Damon for a while? I'd just really like to ride the wheel together" Caroline let out a happy sigh "Of course, I'll go with Bonnie, Have fun love birds" Bonnie and Caroline waved as Damon and Elena climbed into the seat together; His arm wrapped around Elena's neck kissing her cheek.

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie soon enough climbed into their own seat giggling casually "I've never been on one of these" Bonnie gasped as she eyed Caroline questioning "Didn't you ever go to a carnival? You're quiet old so I assumed" Caroline shook her head "Nope, We were always too busy running" Bonnie looked at Caroline sadly as they began to move.

"Well look at it this way, You don't have to run anymore. Klaus really loves you and so do those boys, I think Stefan's going to be sad that he's lost his sober companion" Caroline looked over Mystic Falls it was beautiful, serene and felt like home. "He'll have you. All you'll need to do is give him one of your aneurysms if he gets out of control and I'll come back"

Bonnie clasped onto Caroline's hand "I'm scared I won't be enough for him, He's going to live an eternity whilst I'll live until I'm older" She said sadly looking at the scene around her the people cheering and the music blasting "Have you ever thought about becoming a vampire?" Caroline questioned her.

Bonnie shock her head "I don't want to loose my magic, I feel like it's a big part of who I am and I think Grams would be disappointed in me"

"I don't think your grams could ever be disappointed in you, I remember the warmth and adoration that burst from her when she was around you and Stefan. She will love you no matter what path you choose Bonnie" Bonnie smiled at Caroline wrapping an arm around her "Thank you, it means a lot to hear that" Caroline smiled "I will only tell you what I know Bon" Bonnie pulled away from Caroline a smile spread across her face.

"Bon?" she questioned "I hope you don't mind, It's sort of sweet Bon or Bon-Bon" Bonnie's eyes filled with tears as her smile grew "Grams always called me Bon-Bon when I was growing up, She'd sort of took on the role as my Mom" Caroline's face fell "Sorry I didn't know, I'll stick to Bonnie" Bonnie chuckled lightly

"No.. I like it" She smiled as Caroline's mouth pulled back up into a smile "Well that's settled then Bon-Bon" when the ride stopped Both girls climbed out giggling as they nearly collided with Damon and Elena kissing, They looked at each other grinning widely.

Caroline cleared her throat loudly "Erm, Best friend here needs to enjoy her Human day not watching you two eating each other's faces" Elena and Damon quickly pulled apart, Elena straightening out her shirt "Sorry" she said smiling at her friends. "You enjoy it?" Damon asked Caroline as she caught sight of the cotton candy stall

"Yes. Now my tummy is rumbling and I really want to try some cotton candy" she said pointing towards the stall. Damon walked towards her linking her arm with his "Well My Lady, Your wish is my command" the girls giggled at Damon.

They all sat on the bench eating Cotton Candy and laughing about Caroline and Damon's past "This tastes really good" Caroline said shoving more of the fluffy stuff into her mouth "You've never tried cotton candy?" Elena asked curiously

"Nope. Don't get me wrong we had fun but we never really let our guard down and enjoyed the moment; Damon was always so busy covering our tracks" Damon wrapped a supportive arm around his best friend "But now you're free to enjoy your life and start living" Caroline smiled up at him "Hopefully with my best friend"

"Awe, You guys are so sweet always thinking of the other" Elena said as she and Bonnie watched the pair in one of their sweet 'Nobody else exists' moments, Damon leaned down and kissed Caroline's forehead softly "I could never have asked for a better Best Friend than the one I have right here" He said to the girls.

Caroline laughed lightly "Same here, Nobody and I mean nobody would replace you my big brother" Damon pulled out his phone looking at the time "I think we should make our way back" Caroline nodded. As they stood up to say goodbye to the girls and head home her eyes caught the wheel again

"One last ride, The two of us?" She grinned pointing towards the wheel "For you Blondie? Anything" Caroline chuckled as he bent down and she climbed onto his back so he could give her a piggy back.

* * *

"Those two are so adorable" Bonnie giggled watching them walk away "They're something alright" Elena smiled lightly as she watched them walk towards the wheel. "I'm just really worried about how he's going to cope without her when she leaves" Bonnie nodded

"He'll be fine, He has you and he has Stefan. Beside's he can visit her when ever he likes. Elena.." Bonnie reached out for her friend looking at her seriously and nervously.

"Have you ever thought about becoming.." Elena shook her head "No..No..No.. Absolutely not" she said.

"I have. It wasn't until Caroline mentioned it earlier but I'd really like to spend an eternity loving Stefan and seeing things that haven't even happened yet" Elena's eyes widened "What about your magic?"

Bonnie smiled brightly "I don't need magic if I have Stefan" Elena sighed lovingly "That's so sweet Bonnie, Honestly; I'd love to be with Damon for an eternity but I'm so scared of becoming a vampire and never having those human feelings anymore" Bonnie held onto her best friends hands gently

"I think it's kind of romantic living forever with that one person you love more than anything in the world, I'd love children but if Stefan can't have them with me I don't want any at all" Elena's eyes softened "Bonnie Bennett you old romantic"

Bonnie smiled at Elena until her eyes caught him walking in their direction catching hers, his smile widened and her eyes filled with love "Be right back" she stood up quickly and walked as fast as she could until her body collided with him "God I missed you" she whispered against his ear "I missed you too, did you enjoy your girl time?" He asked pulling away and looking into her brown eyes.

"I did but it just got so much better" He let out a soft laugh "Well Miss Bennett allow me to escort you home" She leaned forward letting her lips collide with his moving together.

* * *

Stefan agreed to take Elena home too so that he could spend some extra time with Bonnie after not being able to spend the night with her after Klaus asked him for his help, Stefan reluctantly agreed due to Damon's demands that neither of them could see Caroline for the day.

Once they reached Elena's house Bonnie climbed out walking her to the front door. Once back in the car on route to Bonnie's house she opened up to him "How would you feel If I decided I wanted to become a vampire?" Stefan's eyes nearly fell out of his sockets as he suddenly halted the car "What?" he asked turning to look at her.

"I want to live forever Stefan, I want to live forever with you" She watched him for any sign that what she wanted was what he wanted "Bonnie, You don't have to do that. I love you how you the way you are" Bonnie fell back in her seat sighing loudly "I should have known you'll get bored of me soon enough, everybody else does"

Stefan shook his head "No. Bonnie it's not that, It's just you'll loose your magic if you turn and you'll never have children and you'll have to watch your loved ones die" The last part he said more to himself than he did her, He'd watched so many of the people he loved die, his nephews and nieces, uncles and aunts all his cousins the only living relative they'd had recently was their long distance nephew Zach who'd died from cancer the year before now leaving both Damon and himself without any family members other than each other.

Bonnie looked at him as tears filled her eyes "I don't need anything as long as I have you" Stefan smiled raising his hand to her cheek and looking into her eyes "I want you to really think about this because it's a big decision look at Caroline, When she turned it was against her will, she's watched her parents die and she didn't even get to say good bye to them. Then you'll need a daylight ring"

Bonnie just smiled "Look at her now Stefan, She's finally accepted what she is that's why she wants to turn back she wants to be with Klaus forever and she'll have you and Damon too, I'll get to say goodbye to my parents and I can still visit until I'm meant to look older and I can make a daylight ring before I turn" Stefan sighed "Think about it please" He whispered before planting his lips on hers.

* * *

At the boarding house Damon and Caroline were in her bedroom sat on her bed talking about her becoming a vampire again "You're really sure about this?" he questioned her secretly hoping that maybe she'd want to live a normal long life. "Yes. I'm ready Damon, stop asking me because I won't change my mind about this"

Damon smirked at her "Well I can hope. I'll be right by your side waiting for you to wake up and then I'm going to help you feed" Caroline nodded breathing deeply, Her bedroom door widened revealing Stefan and Klaus "I just wanted to see you before he turns you" Klaus said walking into the room his eyes fixed only on her.

Damon glared at him "I'm not leaving her with you" Caroline looked at Damon "I'll be fine. go" She pleaded causing him to groan "Fine, you have 10 minutes" He pointed towards the pair. Stefan smiled at her as he and Damon left them alone shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline stared at each other lovingly holding her hands in his he gently rubbed his thumb over the bare skin that had once held her wedding ring "It's going to be really strange being a normal vampire, I kind of liked being an original" Klaus laughed at her "You are an original Sweetheart, The blood that once ran through your veins belonged to me"

Caroline pulled her hands from his raising them to rest on his cheeks "I meant my exploding feelings. I'd like to feel your emotions when you look at me or when you tell me you love me" Klaus chuckled "You don't need special abilities for that Love, You see this heart" He removed one of her hands from his cheek placing it above his heart "It's always belonged to you, the moment my eye's caught yours at Gloria's"

Caroline felt the hot tears slip down her cheeks "I've waited eighty years to tell you that I'll never love a women like I love you, You are all that I have and all that I'll ever want because when I'm with you Caroline. I am no longer alone" Caroline leaned her forehead against his, their eyes connecting pouring out their love and adoration for one another.

"I remember the day in Paris whilst we were looking around the Louvre, When you told me you loved me for the first time." She whispered softly "I felt your love for me not just your feelings but it radiated of you like the sun because I knew it was the first time since you were human you'd ever told somebody you loved them and at that moment I knew" Klaus smiled at her touching her cheek "That you were it for me, That my heart would only ever belong to you Nik" Caroline caught his lips kissing him lovingly.

A knock sounded at the door "Am I doing this or what?" Damon called through the door angrily "I'll see you when you wake up love" Klaus kissed her once more before standing up "Nik.." Caroline called out causing him to turn to face her "I love you" His eyes lit up as the smile on his face grew wider "I love you too" He leaned back down to kiss her again quickly "Forever and always" she murmured against his lips. Klaus pulled away to whisper in her ear "Forever and always" She closed her eyes at his sweet accent filling her ears.

* * *

"We ready or what?" She opened her eyes to find Damon stood in the door way watching her. Caroline chuckled "Come on then" Damon strode in flopping onto the bed beside her biting into his wrist to draw his blood "Here, drink until I tell you to stop" Caroline nodded letting her mouth cover the bite mark Damon had made in his skin to draw his blood for her, She drank as much as she could without gagging on the horrid taste.

"That's enough" he whispered pulling is wrist from her mouth "Not so nice as a human is it" she groaned wiping her mouth earning a chuckle from him "I don't remember it's been a long time" He looked at her carefully not wanting to finish the last part of their deal but he'd promised he'd do it.

"I cant do this" He said climbing from the bed "Damon you promised" she moaned "I thought I'd be ok taking your life but I can't it's not fair" Caroline stood from the bed reaching for his hand "Damon it's okay, I'm asking you to do this" He looked at her sadly.

"I need to give you a dream, I can't do it while you're awake expecting it" Caroline nodded gratefully "Okay, Now back over to my bed and give me a dream about how awesome I am" she smirked causing Damon to chuckle "I am so much more awesome than you Blondie" Caroline chuckled "Now that's my best friend" Sitting back on the bed together Damon wrapped his arms around Caroline as she rested her head against him, her eyes closed and an evident smile on her lips.

Damon entered her mind sifting through her human memories until he found her parents and her friends, He was beside her as she walked into a room filled with balloons, red and white with Banner's that had Happy 18th birthday all over them, The guest were crowded round smiling brightly at her shouting out a loud "Surprise" Her heart swelled especially when she noticed her parents, Flo and Annie stood in the center. "Thank you" she whispered to Damon outside of her dream, Damon kept quiet as he continued to let her dream continue.

She needed to see them one last time say goodbye in her mind and not feel the regret of not getting the chance to say goodbye. Caroline walked towards them all Hugging her best friends tightly before moving towards her parent "I love you" she whispered to them all.

Her Father and Mother looked at her lovingly "We love you too Carebear" her father said kissing her cheek, as the tears flowed down them, Her mother stroked her face smiling "We're just glad that you're happy" Caroline turned to Annie and Flo as they both cried together "Flo, I'm so sorry for what happened to you" Flo smiled wrapping her in her arms clinging to her a moment longer.

"I love you Care" Annie wrapped her arms around them both smiling "Hey, I love you too" Caroline chuckled tearing her eyes away from her human family to look at her best friend and her brother smiling at him "I'm ready Damon" he nodded holding her hand to pull her close to him.

"I love you Blondie" he whispered outside her dream as he placed both hands on her neck letting the tears fall down his cheeks, '_Crack__'_ The sound of her neck breaking was sounded between the three vampires inside the large house, He laid her lifeless body down on her bed moving the hair from her face kissing her forehead.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Gosh i actually almost cried whilst i wrote the last part, I felt it was needed he wanted to help her see her human family once more. I had to put in a little Klaroline moment too because it just wouldn't be fair otherwise, Besides this is meant to be a blinking Klaroline story and all i seem to keep writing is Daroline HEHEHE**


	28. Transition Time

**Hi All thank you once again for everything.**

**We are almost there now, I'm hoping to have it all finished by tonight. **

* * *

Two days later Caroline woke to find Damon asleep in a chair in the corner of her room whilst Klaus was sat beside her watching her intently "You're awake?" he whispered a smile forming, Caroline nodded as her eyes drifted around her room "My throats burning" she whispered hoarsely lifting her hand to her throat, Klaus nodded reaching into a small bag beside him pulling out a blood bag "Try this, it should make you feel better" Caroline nodded taking the blood bag unclipping the tube cap smelling it made her fangs pop out and her veins appear under her eyes; she drank slowly at first scared that she'd begin throwing up every where.

Drinking faster she felt the coolness in her throat as the blood worked to stop the pain. Damon could smell the blood causing him to wake up, He caught sight of Caroline sat in her bed drinking from a bloody bag when a smile peered on his face "Hey Sleeping Beauty, You decided to join us?" he joked as he walked closer sitting on the end of her bed smiling at her, Caroline's eyes lit up brightly as her smile widened at the sight of him.

"Thank you, If it wasn't for you I'd be a human still" Klaus adverted his gaze to the floor when he noticed the look on her face when she saw Damon, It was painful to see the adoration she had for him, He knew they were best friends but it hurt knowing how much she cared for him and how well she knew Damon.

"I'm going to make a move Love, I'll come back later" he said standing from his seat kissing her forehead his hand lingering on her cheek for a moment before he left them alone.

Caroline climbed onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Damon hugging him tightly "I feel so much better than before, I don't have those stupid head aches and my mind feels clearer" Damon handed Caroline her daylight ring "I'm glad Blondie, Now how about we go get you some proper blood from the vein to complete your transition" Caroline nodded still a little sceptical.

They walked into the hospital together scouring the patients, the ones that where too sick to scream, Damon found a patient leading Caroline into the room, whilst Damon stood guard on the door. Caroline looked around the room, the blinds were already drawn and the male laying in the bed was attached to tubes, she read his information learning that he'd been in a coma for the previous six months with no brain activity. Caroline thought back to when her parent's had lost her and how they must have felt not getting to say goodbye or having no body to bury.

She walked to his side pulling his wrist to her mouth drinking until his heart rate began to drop and only a small murmur was sounded, the machine began to bleep signalling he was going into cardiac arrest. She quickly unplugged the machine knowing she wouldn't have time before the doctors and nurses ran into the room.

She disconnected the tubes leading to his mouth so she could help him. She bit into her wrist letting the blood drip into his mouth when Damon opened the door wide eyes "What are you doing Blondie?" Caroline lifted her wrist from the boys mouth plugging his machine back into the wall and followed her best friend out of the room.

Reaching the main entrance Damon pulled her by the arm to a secluded area "What the hell was that?" he yelled at her, She turned away from him angrily "I was helping him" She looked at him once more before she walked away alone.

* * *

Caroline walked into his large house looking for Klaus but caught sight of Kol and Rose lounging on the couch laughing at something on the television "Have you seen Klaus?" she questioned leaning over the couch, Kol jumped up happily "You're back from the dead, How does it feel to be a vampire again?" Caroline smiled at him shaking her head.

"It feels really good, I actually just drank _human_ blood for the first time" she smiled happily causing a squeak from rose "Oh my god that is amazing Caroline. How does it all feel now?" Caroline smile widened as she explained it "I feel Free, Happier and I can see clearly" Rose walked round the couch and wrapped her arms around Caroline "I'm happy for you"

"Well now you can see clearly you'll realize what a terrible mistake you made marrying my brother when I am clearly the better looking one" Kol joked causing both Caroline and Rose to burst out laughing, Caroline walked towards him taping his cheek with her palm "Dream on Kol, You'll never be able to handle me" Kol's face dropped in mock disappointment as Caroline walked away "I'll have you know Kol Mikaelson can handle anything. isn't that right Rosie" suddenly a sound of somebody being thrown into a wall came from the living room causing Caroline to chuckle.

She walked towards his studio hoping to find him in there, She peered into the room spotting him by the fire tearing pages from his sketch pad and placing them on the flames "What are you doing?" she called as she walked into the room catching his attention "I was burning my memories, don't want to dwell on the past" Caroline was by his side in minutes ripping the book from his grip and flinging it across the floor "I take it this is to do with Damon and myself this morning?" she questioned lifting his head to look at her, His eyes were saddened "You just looked so happy when you saw him"

"Why do you continue to punish yourself? I am here because I love you. I was just happy to see my best friend, besides our reunion should be a much more _private_" she winked at him as she began to leave the room but he was behind her in a split second his arms wrapped around her waist as he rested his head on her shoulder "Private you say, Do I need to kick my brother out?" "I heard that" Kol shouted loudly through the house causing Caroline giggled as he lifted her into his arms.

She looked into his eyes as she bit her lip teasingly reaching her arms around his neck; Klaus sat her on his large table beside him looking down at her his head resting against hers as both his hands reached for her cheeks, he pressed his lips against hers as her arms wrapped around his back pulling him closer.

Moment's later their clothes were in a bundle on the floor as their bodies connected together in perfect harmony. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he buried himself deeper inside her causing her to moan loudly.

Their eyes filled with desire and need as they looked at each other not wanting to break their eye contact, Klaus's hands wondered down Caroline's body caressing her breasts. His movements sped up as Caroline's eyes fluttered shut the moaning sounds left her mouth letting him know her climax had been met, He met her after a few seconds leaning over her watching as a smile appeared on her lips.

Once they'd both cleaned up and were changed Caroline stood at the top of Klaus's bed reading the letters framed on his wall, He walked in catching her reading them "Are these from all your victims?" Caroline questioned turning to him "Yes. Gathering other peoples love letters is a reminder that I was infinitely and utterly alone"

Caroline shook her head "You're no longer alone. I am here and I won't leave you" Klaus was beside her in a flash wrapping his arms around her burring his face in her hair "I'll never leave you again" she whispered as they clung to each other tightly.

* * *

Later that evening Caroline walked into the boarding house to find Stefan and Bonnie sat on the couch laughing and making cute faces at each other causing Caroline's heart to swell "Caroline, You're back" Bonnie smiled as she walked towards her wrapping her arms around her "Bonnie, that might not be a good idea" Stefan said coming closer but Bonnie pulled away smiling "She wouldn't hurt me, she has control"

Caroline nodded as she smiled at Stefan "I've been in the hospital Stefan, I saved somebody that I fed from, Well I hope I saved him" Stefan smiled "Okay, Well as long as you can control it" Caroline strained her ears trying to listen out for Damon but came up blank "Where's Damon?"

"I think he's at the Grill with Elena, We'll come with you if you'd like?" Stefan asked curiously.

"It's okay, I'm sure I'll find him" Caroline turned to leave but remembered the card in her pocket she needed to give to Stefan "Here. Klaus said to give it to you, You and Bonnie are invited to a party he's organizing, Why he didn't get me to organize it I don't know" she huffed as she walked out the door leaving the couple alone.

"A party? Is that what Klaus needed you for the other night?" Stefan just smiled as he opened the letter.

_**Klaus Mikaelson**_

_**Invite you to join him for**_

_**Champagne Celebration**_

_** this Saturday**_

_**Formal attire required**_

Bonnie looked over his shoulder "Wow. What's his game?" Bonnie questioned curiously but Stefan wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck "I don't know" Stefan answered truthfully. Stefan remembered helping Klaus with something but had no recollection of what it was exactly, he just knew that everything was for Saturday.

* * *

Caroline walked into the grill to find Damon and Elena sat in a both holding hands across the table a big smile evident on his face. Caroline edged closer to them smiling as she stood at their table "I have something for you" she smiled handing Damon the envelope "What is it?" he asked but Caroline just shrugged her shoulders "Klaus said to give you it. I'm more upset that I never got one" She pulled a chair from the table opposite sitting down at the end of their booth.

Damon rested his chin on his hand eyeing her amused "So are you joining us on our date then? I never realized I was such a ladies man" Elena giggled as she kicked him under the table "Ow! What was that for?" he asked feigning his pain.

Caroline high fived Elena "That's what you get for being a dick" She chuckled standing from the chair "He was joking Caroline, You can join us if you'd like" Caroline smiled down at Elena, she was finally happy that Damon had found somebody that loved him for being himself.

"Thanks for the offer Elena but really I only came to drop the envelope off to Damon. I'll see you guys later" she placed the chair back under the table beside them and walked towards the bar spotting Kol holding up a fresh glass of bourbon to her.

Reaching the bar Caroline took the glass Kol had in his hands smiling "Caroline, How sweet to see you again this time without having to hear your little tryst with Niklaus" Caroline smacked his arm playfully,

"Maybe you should have used your vampire speed and left the house" she whispered low enough so he could hear her, She liked Kol and the way he'd lighten the mood around the house; he was funny and charming also a little cocky but she was used to that when she'd been with Damon for so long.

"I'll have you know, Rose and I happened to be having fun of our own" Kol winked at her. She laughed lightly "You best be taking care of her or I'll have Klaus dagger you" Kol smirked "You are certainly the female version of Niklaus, the dagger threats. That hurts, my new best friend is already planning my untimely daggering"

Damon heard the last part eyeing Kol through narrowed eyes "Your bodyguard over their doesn't like the sound of me and you becoming best buds" Caroline turned to find Damon still watching Kol.

"He can handle my shit; that's how he got best friend status. You'd need to work your ass off just to keep up with me" She downed the remainder of her drink and left him sitting at the bar alone.

* * *

Walking outside Caroline collided with a sweet smelling body, the arms touching her waist the right way, she looked up to find his eyes fixed firmly on her "Miss me Love? I was just coming to join Kol for a drink" Caroline smiled brightly as she rose up to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I have just had the pleasure of your brothers company" Caroline smiled sarcastically, Klaus's eyes darkened "What did he do?" he growled but Caroline rested her hands on his chest "Nothing, Calm down. He just enjoyed taunting Damon on our apparent new found Best friend status" Klaus relaxed at the mention of this causing his eyes to return to their natural color.

"Enjoy your drink and I'll see you soon" Klaus let go of her waist and began to walk past her, He suddenly reached out to grip her wrist "Will I see you tomorrow?" he questioned hopeful. Caroline shrugged her shoulders "Depends" Klaus's eyes scrunched up confused at her change in attitude.

"Well I need to find an outfit for Saturday night because we both know you wouldn't throw a party without inviting me" Klaus let out a small laugh "See you soon Love" he said as he walked away letting go of her hand. Of course he wouldn't forget her especially if she just so happened to be the guest of honour, even if she didn't know it yet.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: A little Klaroline Love scene.. A party to remember! How does Caroline seem now that she's a vampire again, I liked the fact that she helped coma boy. I also loved her and Kol interacting. Party Will be next chapter!**


	29. Surprise!

**Thank you all once again for all your support, ideas and just plain reading my story. **

**Ok so don't hate on this chapter, it's now time to start the end of Beautiful Runner, I've come to the decision that i'm ready to close this story and work on my new TVD fic _Wi_****_thout You _I will have an Epilogue following this chapter. **

* * *

Saturday came around quicker than expected, Caroline had been busy introducing Rebekah to Bonnie and Elena then going on shopping sprees together to make time for Klaus. They'd all got on brilliant after some adjusting on Rebekah's part when it came to the fact Stefan was now dating Bonnie and Elena was one of Klaus's much treasured Doppelgangers. Once she got talking to the pair she soon realized they could make great friends.

Caroline was sat between Rebekah and Bonnie as they all sat getting their hairs and nails done in the Salvatore boarding house much to Damon's annoyance "Really Blondie? I don't need the smell of fancy perfume and hair care products stinking out the house"

Caroline giggled at him whilst the hair dresser plaited one side of her hair pulling it towards the other side of her head to form a tight bun with pieces of hair sticking out as a few loose strands fell at the sides of her face, Rebekah had decided to have her hair straightened with her fringe pinned back whilst Elena decided on having her hair curled laying over her shoulder loosely. Bonnie had opted for curls with a newly cut fringe.

The girls all opted for pretty gowns Rebekah wearing a cheery yellow bedazzled gown to compliment her platinum locks, Elena had opted for a patterned Sweetheart gown Caroline had suggested whilst Bonnie wore a navy silk organza gown that hugged her figure in all the right places.

Caroline however had been hand delivered her dress, It was an ivory fishtail evening dress. She knew the dress, It was the dress she wore for one of her many parties whilst in New Orleans, Klaus had Tyler deliver it along with a single Hybrid tea rose.

Once the girls were ready they grabbed the things they'd needed for the evening when both Damon and Stefan walked into the room wearing flashy tuxedo's. Caroline smiled as she watched them both take their respective partner's hands leading them towards their awaiting limo. Rebekah and Caroline walked out together linking arms smiling.

The limo came to a halt outside the main entrance to the Mikaelson mansion causing Caroline's eyes to widen it was beautiful, Klaus had set the scene perfectly, the fountain that sat in the middle of the parking lot held a selection of red roses and tea lights settled on top of the water giving it a soft glow; The main doorway and lower windows had fairy lights lighting up the walls of the mansion.

Walking into the mansion Caroline's eyes caught Elijah and Katherine standing with glasses of champagne engaged in a conversation, It confused her as to why Klaus would even allow Katherine to attend. Her eyes shifted from Elijah to find Kol and Rose talking to Tyler Lockwood's mother and her sheriff friend laughing at something Kol had said, her eyes darted around nervously looking for Klaus but she couldn't find him. Her mind went back to 1929 when she ran away from Klaus.

Flash back

_Caroline and Klaus had arrived at the party being held in New York for One of Klaus__'__s newly found friends and his wife. Caroline wore a red flapper dress with her hair pinned back to look shorter than it actually was. Once they__'__d reached the house Caroline plastered on a fake smile as Klaus escorted her inside the large home of his new friend. Caroline and Klaus danced through a few songs when realization hit her. _

_This would be the last time she__'__d see his face, touch him or kiss him. She wanted nothing than to cherish the moment they__'__d locked themselves in that very moment. His eyes were locked on hers as she smiled at him the same love and adoration she__'__d always shown in their earlier days when things were less complicated. _

_Klaus__'__s head rose spotting his friend and his wife, He bent down gave her a quick peck on the cheek __"__I__'__ll be back shortly love__"__ he spoke softly as he rushed off leaving her alone around people she didn__'__t know. _

_Her eyes caught him escaping up the stairs his hand on the small of the woman__'__s back as she led him away from prying eyes, Caroline felt the anger rumble deep inside her but rose above it and ran outside the house quickly. She found their car climbing into the back signalling their chauffeur to drive her home. _

_Running into the house Caroline ran into their room shoving clothes and personal items into her suitcase not bothering to fold it neatly. A knock on the door sounded causing her to jump, she ran down the stairs looking through the front room windows noticing Elijah and rose stood on her porch. Caroline rushed to the door ushering them in quickly __"__Hello Caroline. Are you ready? Katerina is waiting for your arrival__"__ Caroline nodded quickly running up the stairs to change out of her dress and put on something less conspicuous. _

_She closed her case taking one more look around the bedroom she shared with the man she__'__d once loved whole heartedly and let the tears fall down her cheeks softly. She rushed down the stairs dropping her case on the floor and wrapping her arms around Elijah, burying herself in his chest for a moment __"__Goodbye Caroline, I hope to see you in the future__"__ Caroline pulled away nodding as Rose grabbed her suitcase and left the pair alone. _

_Elijah dug into his pocket pulling out a roll of money __"__This should help you of for the first year at least. Just be careful Caroline. He will try to find you__"__ Caroline nodded as her eyes caught the crinkled piece of paper sat on the small table in her living room. _

_She rushed towards it in fear it might disappear along with her life as Caroline Mikaelson. She picked up the paper to find a sketch of her stood beside a horse patting it__'__s head. Caroline rolled up the piece of paper and shoved it into her pocket. __"__Good luck Caroline__"__ She nodded as she walked to the door, turning around once she was half way through __"__Look after him please Elijah. He needs you__"__ Elijah nodded in agreement closing the door behind her. _

_Caroline climbed onto the boat along side Rose letting the tears fall as she watched the city lights fade into black. Rose wrapped a supportive arm around her friend trying to comfort her __"__It__'__ll get better__"__ she said trying to ease her pain but Caroline just nodded not wanting to say a word in case she changed her mind and suddenly begged to go home._

_Day__'__s passed when Caroline finally came into contact with Katerina Petrova as Elijah and Klaus liked to call her. __"__I__'__m Katherine Piece__"__ she spoke disinterestedly as Rose explained who Caroline was her eyes brightened __"__Oh now she__'__s my kind of Companion__"__ Katherine grinned calling to somebody to collect Caroline__'__s suitcase. Rose pulled Caroline into a warm hug holding her tightly __"__Look to the future__"__ she whispered in hopes that Caroline would think about her future rather than her past._

_The months went by when Rose had contacted Caroline to inform her that Elijah had been in contact regarding Klaus. Once the initial shock of her leaving and him being wrapped up in bed with a bottle of bourbon every night, he__'__d turned himself into wanting to find her then beg her to come home. Caroline was suddenly grateful she__'__d found Kat because she__'__d missed the female interaction with somebody other than Klaus to talk too. _

End flash back

Caroline suddenly caught sight of him standing on the stairs smiling at his guest with a glass filled with champagne in his hand, Caroline noticed Elijah, Kol and Rebekah ascend the stairs to stand at their brothers side. Elijah taped his glass with a knife to order silence among the guest as Klaus stepped closer to the stairs railing, his eyes catching her's like she was the only person in the room.

"I asked you all to join me tonight in hopes that we'll be celebrating an extraordinary event. I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to the guest of honour Caroline Salvatore." Her eyes widened in surprise at his use of Salvatore knowing that he'd always call her Caroline Mikaelson. He continued with his speech his eyes still fixed on her.

"I'd tell you how I met the beautiful Caroline but the story would last so long because I could get lost in the slightest little detail when it comes to her. Caroline has always been The One for me, She's beautiful and full of light. She selfless and I love her with my whole heart. When I'm with her I want to be a better person" Klaus exhaled loudly as his nerves began to eat at him.

Caroline suddenly felt Stefan link arms with her, guiding her towards the stairs. Caroline stood at the bottom nervously watching Klaus as he walked towards her. "What are you doing?" she whispered slightly embarrassed, her eyes trying to avoid the people around her. Klaus bent down onto one knees earning a round of 'Oh My Gosh, Awe they're so sweet together.

"What I'm trying to say is Caroline Elizabeth Salvatore, will you do the honour of becoming my wife?" He pulled out a large engagement ring that shone as bright as the North Star. She heard the gasps and the whispers around her, She looked at him astounded, her eyes fell on his hopeful and love filled eyes as she took a deep breath nodding silently as a tremulous smile appeared on her face "What was that?" he asked chuckling, Caroline wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks "Yes. I'll marry you, I'll do anything with you" Klaus placed the ring on her finger as he stood up to wrap his arms around her holding her to him tightly not wanting to release her.

As the night progressed people came towards the couple congratulating them on their engagement and up coming nuptials, Caroline noticed how the single women tried to hold Klaus's attention but his eyes seemed to constantly fall on her as she stood giggling and chatting with her friends happily showing off her engagement ring.

Her relationship with him felt different this time, She could remember the nights she'd feared him during their relationship in the 1920's but now he'd seemed mellow and happier; realizing he no longer had to fear his father coming to find him and destroy everything he'd tried to protect.

Kol and Rose came towards her smiling brightly, Kol wrapped his arms around her quickly releasing her "If I can't be the Best Man and the bore Elijah takes that roll I'll have to get ordained and marry you both" Caroline giggled at him when Rebekah leaned over Caroline's shoulder smirking "Oh Please. Like Nik will let you play minister, you've more chance at playing bridesmaid" Caroline, Rebekah and Rose burst out laughing causing Kol to look at them with Mocked sadness.

"I'll be the best looking Bridesmaid there then won't I? Don't want to put our darling Caroline to shame with my pretty little number" he grinned as he turned to find somebody else to mingle with. Rebekah waved "Goodbye Kol" she called after him.

The small group of girls crowded Caroline looking at her with pleading eyes "So.. Who are your bridesmaids going to be?" Elena asked curiously mentally jumping up and down in excitement, Rebekah placed a hand on her chest smiling smugly "We'll I know I'll be a bridesmaid" All eyes shot to hers even Caroline trying to hid the smile on her face, She loved how enthusiastic Rebekah was, she reminded her of herself and she understood Rebekah had never had the chance to get excited about these things like she had.

"Well I am Nik's sister, it's obvious I'll be a bridesmaid" they all chuckled lightly "I was thinking of waiting a few years before we tied the knot again, I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do before we commit to each other again" Caroline said with all the girls nodded in understanding.

Rose shock her head "Oh, we all know about your _getting to know each other_. You forget Kol and I had to endure it" Caroline hid her face embarrassed. "Ewe, I don't need to hear this, He's my brother" Rebekah cried covering her ears. Caroline's eyes searched for Klaus until she found him walking up the stairs.

Klaus was stood on the balcony at the top of the stairs when he felt another presence beside him "What Damon, here to threaten me?" he asked sarcastically but Damon handed Klaus a clean glass as he poured them both some bourbon "Actually I was going to say good luck, Hell you're gonna need it with her" Klaus chuckled lightly as they both stood silently drinking from their glass.

"I think I'll manage but thank's for the advice" they stood in silence drinking from their glasses looking out over the large garden that held statues and beautiful flower gardens. "I know that she loves you. I just need to know that you'll keep her safe" Damon said.

Klaus kept his eyes on the view in front of them "I've made so many mistakes in my life, most of which involve hurting Caroline and I promise you Damon, I will never hurt her again. I couldn't do that to her not when she has given me this second chance. Trusting me with her heart once again" Damon never quite understood why Caroline loved Klaus so much but he hoped that this time he'd prove himself worthy of holding her heart.

Caroline stood silently in the door way watching the two men she loved the most talk without using snide remarks filled with hate. She loved Damon for not causing a commotion when she accepted Klaus's wedding proposal because she needed the one man she trusted with her life to walk her down the aisle when the time comes to hand her back over to the man that always held her heart.

* * *

**R&R**

**A/N: Please don't hate because i've done a marriage proposal too soon but i felt i needed it because quite frankly they need to get back together and i need to get ready to end this story on a good note. :) **


	30. Family

**I just want to say a massive Thank you to all the people that followed this story or Favorited it because it honestly meant the world to me but i'd also like to thank those who took the time to review and leave supporting messages and words of wisdom. I'd also like to thank Every guest who commented leaving such nice comments of support Thank you.**

**The TVDFamily truly is the greatest and it's an honor to be a part of it.**

**I'd like to give a special thanks and dedicate this chapter too:** _Frostbow,Rose Jean Black,Aaaammber,auror137,SwanQueen4055,Vamperl _**Your constant support throughout this story has been amazing thank you.****  
**

* * *

Epilogue

Three years later the French quarter was filled with flowers and lights making the town glow beautifully, a parade started off the festivities whilst Klaus had organized a large feast for all the guests in attendance. The local food shops and bar's set up tables outside so that visitors to the town could enjoy the day with them.

Caroline stood in her bedroom with her friends, Elena, Bonnie, Rebekah and Rose as they all dressed in their baby blue bridesmaid dresses, their dresses had diamonds across their one shoulder strap and along their hip as the dress flowed loosely down their body.

Each girl had their hairs curled loosely with minimal make up to bring out their natural beauty.

Caroline wore an ivory sweetheart dress with a lace bodice with a patterned diamante design. Whilst her hair was curled loosely braided back with loose curls against her cheeks. She opted for a tiara rather than a veil feeling the need to see Klaus as she walked into the room to greet him.

* * *

The soft sound of music filled his ears as he lifted his head in search of her beauty, The music shifted pace as Caroline descended the aisle her arm fitted snugly in Damon's as her eyes fixed firmly on Klaus as his smile widened, tears filled their eyes as she came closer to him.

"You can change your mind?" Damon whispered earning a kick from Elena who stood behind him "Ow" he yelped, Caroline glared at him annoyed "Shut up Damon" she whispered through gritted teeth returning back to her sweet smile, Damon placed her hand in Klaus's they looked up to see Kol standing smartly dressed playing the minister.

He winked at Rose before he spoke earning a round off laughter inside the large room. "We are here today to celebrate My dear Brother Niklaus Marry his darling Bride Caroline, I'm not going to ask if anybody has anything against it because we all know that if you do Elijah will rip your heart out" he grinned wickedly at his older brother, Elijah glared at Kol moving his hands to tell him to continue.

"So lets begin. Do you Nik take Caroline to be your eternal bride?" Klaus smiled watching her intently "I do" Kol turned to Caroline smiling "Caroline are you sure you don't want me?" the room erupted in laughter as Rose covered her face embarrassed with Kol's joke, Klaus glared at his brother in mock anger "Okay Niklaus, put your fangs away. Do you Caroline take Nik to be your eternal groom?" Caroline smiled widely "Yes, I do"

Klaus slide the ring onto her finger as he spoke his vows to her "Caroline from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your Beauty, heart and mind inspire me to be the better person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you and sharing my life with you. This is my Solemn vow." Caroline's eyes filled with tears of pure love as she looked into his eyes.

She slide his ring onto his finger as she spoke her vows to him "Nik, You once told me you were alone but you are no longer, for I am here beside you forever and always. Holding you up when you fall, supporting your decisions even if I do not agree to them. I'll be your shoulder because you're mine and I am yours. Our hearts beat as one and our hands will forever be entwined because today I promise myself to you, heart, body and soul. This is my Solemn vow" Klaus watched smiled at her happily as their hands stayed together and the awes sounded in the large room.

Everybody stood watching them as their eyes remained on each other forgetting everybody surrounding them. Kol cleared his throat startling Caroline. "You may now kiss your bride" he gestured with his hands for them to come together.

Caroline's eyes fluttered shut as Klaus leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips, she felt his breath close to her as he closed the gap between them, Her arms reached out behind his neck pulling him closer as he help her face between his hands.

As the evening went on they danced for the most part enjoying the closeness and the almost private conversations they'd whispered in each other's ears. The photo's they'd taken and the overwhelming joy of having their friends with them to celebrate.

* * *

They'd taken back control of their town once Klaus and his hybrids defeated Marcel and his inner circle releasing the witches from his reign of terror; As a thank you to Caroline they pledged their protection to her and the Original family so that if any other supernatural creature that entered their Town to try and destroy the Mikaelson family would be ultimately punished with their magic. Caroline had disapproved of harming them but intended to find out who would send these people to harm them.

The werewolves had began arriving back in town on the terms that the time of a new moon they'd find a secluded area and lock themselves up to avoid attacking the local vampires, even though Klaus could heal a werewolf bite they felt it would be a safer option for them all, Some of the werewolf's Klaus saw as potential so he selected a certain few to ingest Elena's blood.

Tyler had followed suit arriving in New Orleans within weeks of their arrival suggesting that he'd happily help Klaus with protecting Caroline from harm when it came to the threat within Her town.

Klaus had come across a cocky brunette werewolf named Hayley who'd lost her family at a young age; she'd become Tyler's mate within months.

Klaus offered to change her into a Hybrid so that she could live eternity with Tyler but she'd refused stating that when the time came she'd at least like to have a family even if it meant leaving Tyler to find somebody who could create it with her.

Little did they know that because Tyler was born a werewolf he'd been able to pro create which resulted in Hayley discovering she was expecting his child.

When the time came for Hayley to give birth to her child, she had both Caroline and Tyler by her side as she pushed a baby girl into the world with a small patch of brown hair with chocolate brown eyes like her father.

Hayley and Tyler eventually named their daughter Luna because although they'd been cursed to change into a werewolf every full moon it brought them together. Soon after their daughter's birth Hayley had asked Klaus to turn her into a Hybrid so that she'd never have to turn on a full moon again. Klaus accepted as gratitude towards her for the help she and Tyler had given them over the years.

* * *

Bonnie decided to give up her magic a year after Caroline and Klaus left for New Orleans, she'd come to the decision she was ready to live eternity with Stefan. They'd soon enough moved to New Orleans to join Caroline and Klaus with their mission to take down Marcel.

Bonnie soon enough discovered a witch that could help Bonnie reconnect with her powers resulting in Bonnie loosing her Vampirism by becoming The Immortal witch, thanks to Her Bennett Blood making her one of the strongest Witches alive.

She was ecstatic that she'd stay the age that she was and that she and Stefan would still look young together. He'd eventually asked for her hand after four years of dating when he took her back to Mystic falls as they stood on top of the Mystic Grill surrounded by fairy lights and the moon light.

She'd soon discovered spells to help others, she'd often offered Caroline the help of giving her and Klaus an heir but Caroline always refused stating that she and Klaus were content with each other.

* * *

Elena had been forced to turn after a car collision, Damon had fed her his blood before she left his because she'd been sick and he worried about her driving home but the car sped towards her not stopping leaving Elena crushed between the steering wheel and the seat. Damon had sensed it and found her dead.

Elena and Damon stayed in Mystic Falls for Alaric and Jeremy because although they could take care of themselves Elena felt like it was still her job.

Alaric and Damon finally learnt to get on and enjoy each others company with a bottle of bourbon. Alaric decided that Jeremy would become a trained hunter so that if anything tried to cause them harm they'd be ready for it.

Jeremy became a tattoo artist and eventually found a girl named Anna and settled down having two little boys named Grayson and John after both his father and Uncle.

Alaric eventually let go of Jenna and married Meredith Fell one of the Doctors at Mystic Falls Hospital, He returned to work at the High school resuming his position as head of the History department.

Elena and Damon would occasionally visit their family in New Orleans and travel the world, Damon even proposed to her in Italy, resulting in Elena calling her friends in New Orleans screaming down the phone.

Caroline demanded that she be joint best man with Stefan because she was also Damon's closest relative but Elena had told her she was to be her joint maid of honour with Bonnie because they were both going to become her sisters.

* * *

Elijah had opted out of staying in New Orleans by his brother's side once Marcel was eliminated, he decided it was time to live his own life. He'd found his Katerina in England, She'd decided to reside in London for the better half of a year when he stumbled upon her.

She'd declared that he'd always been the one she loved even when Stefan and Damon fought for her attention, Elijah had been the one man she'd truly been honest with and wanted to stay with forever.

A year after they'd lived together Elijah decided it was time that Katerina returned to New Orleans with him to put old feuds with Niklaus to bed and force him to accept her as family.

Klaus at first refused blaming her for everything and anything resulting in Caroline not coming home but Caroline announced that unless he apologized to Katherine for trying to hunt her down and kill her he'd be sleeping on the couch.

Eventually he came around and did it in the most formal manner, still not quite understanding what Elijah saw in her, resulting in her apology to both Caroline and Klaus for causing them both pain.

Soon enough Elijah and Katerina married in a small venue surrounded by his family and people Katerina compelled, She had also changed her name back to Katerina for Elijah because he'd always preferred Katerina.

* * *

Rebekah had married Matt Donovan the Mystic Falls quarter back much to Klaus's disapproval, he wasn't ready for his young sister to marry even though she was a vampire and could take care of herself.

Matt had originally wanted to stay human but as soon as he realized he'd age and grow old whilst she stayed young and beautiful he wanted to become immortal with her.

They soon began travelling the world, they'd decided that after she'd been locked in a coffin for many years and he'd been stuck in a dead end town over ran by vampires it would be a welcome to travel together, never staying in the same place too long.

* * *

Kol and Rose moved to Denver together, they'd openly admitted that they preferred not to marry that just sharing each other's company was enough for them. As time went on Kol and Rose moved to Paris and marrying in secret.

Once the women found out Caroline and Rebekah almost bashed Kol's head in and daggered him just for excluding their family.

* * *

Twenty years from the day he'd asked her to marry him they sat enjoying the company of their family and friends for dinner.

Some had ran from their past, some had searched for answers and some just tagged along for the ride but at the end of it all they'd become joined as one large family.

Caroline smiled at Klaus beside her reaching for his hand "You're no longer alone, this is your family" Klaus smiled as he leaned towards her kissing her on the cheek "This is our family, Love." he whispered.

So every year for one weekend they endured each other, just so they could be a family.

* * *

_Who did I used to be?_  
_How was there ever me without you?_  
_Don't want to ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_Baby I can't believe _  
_I ever lived or breathed without you_  
_Don't let me ever be without you_  
_Without you, me without you_

_Me Without You ~ Sam Tsui_

_**The End**_

**R&R**

**A/N: That's it Done. So i know this wasn't all that great but i felt like it gave each of the important character's closure. I know that a lot of what i wanted wasn't resolved but i felt that all the key facts were reached and Caroline & Klaus made it together. Once again thank you all..**


End file.
